Ahora somos Akatsuki
by Noir Fox
Summary: Ser parte de algo, todos queremos eso, Sakura fue abandonada por su padre después de que este asesinara a su madre dejandola al cuidado de 8 criminales, ahora junto a Naruto son parte de algo por que ...Ahora son Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

**Nací como akatsuki**

En una cueva se encontraban 7 figuras moviéndose y discutiendo algunos estaban tan solamente sentados hablando cuando les correspondía y otros estaban de verdad enojados acerca del asunto.

-Ese desgraciado huyo y encima mato a Haruka, actualmente estamos desprotegidos ella era la única que mantenía con eficiencia la barrera de escondite mientras hacemos lo sellados además mientras ella misma también sellaba al bijuu, ahora que haremos Pain?- pregunto sería una peli azul mientras aguardaba la respuesta de su líder

-Crees que lo haya hecho a propósito Itachi? , eres de su aldea algo debes de saber de él…- esta vez el líder se dirigió a él peli negro ex compañero de Orochimaru, que levanto la vista cansado como alguien que le han hecho la misma pregunta mil veces

-Por supuesto de eso no hay duda, no le somos útiles vivos si no estamos de su lado, así que prefiere que alguna de las 5 grandes naciones ninja nos elimine y si sobrevivimos a apoderarse de los más fuertes que sobrevivieron aprovechando que están débiles…- dicho eso volvió a cruzar los brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Umm ya veo – el líder cerró los ojos y desapareció de las vista de los demás en un puf junto con su compañera.

-Ehhh menudo líder, nos ha dejado el problema más grande a nosotros – exclamo con molestia un peliblanco – ¡ahora qué diablos debemos hacer con la mocosa!- termino diciendo mientras agarraba a un niña no mayor de tres años por el tobillo.

- ¡Oe Hidan suéltame ahora o le diré al abuelito que te convierta en una muñeca!- gritaba zarandeándose del peliblanco

Tenía el pelo corto y de un particular color rosa con un par de medias colitas mal hechas a los lados de la cabeza y en cada una un broche con una nube roja, los ojos verdes muy grandes con ganas de ver y explorar el mundo, llevaba un vestidito negro manga corta con una nube roja en la espalda y un mini escudo de cuero ligero rojo oscuro, además de unas coderas y rodilleras color arena con una botitas del mismo color , era un niña ligeramente hiperactiva con cierta tendencia a poner apodos a los miembros de la organización , de vez en cuando desaparecía por un tiempo cosa que desesperaba a Hidan que era el responsable de ir a buscarla , le divertían hacer bromas a los miembros más serios sabiendo que por lo general no le harían nada , ella era el pequeño rayo de sol de esa lúgubre organización .

-No te atreverías a decirle eso a Kakuzu, chibi-akatsuki – le grito en la cara poniéndola frente a el

-Bue tienes razón nani….- bajo la cabecita con tristeza – será más divertido hacerlo yo misma – le brillaron los ojos de manera siniestra haciendo que el peli blanco la soltara y comenzara a correr mientras ella lo perseguía con un kunai- vamos nani no te va a doler buajajajaja- reía maniáticamente mientras corría detrás de Hidan pero de pronto sintió que la levantaban suave mente del suelo.

-Sakura sabes que no tienes que pelearte con tu niñera, sino con quien vas a divertirte mientras no estamos – dijo un hombre encorvado con una máscara en el rostro y viéndose más atrás de él una larga cola metálica de escorpión que levantaba a Sakura sobre su cabeza – y bien Sakura ¿no tienes nada que decirle a Hidan?- dijo de manera de reproche poniéndola frente al peliblanco

-Pero, el empezó – dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Sasori dejó escapar un largo suspiro –Bien….Hidan ¿qué tienes que decirle a Saku?- viendo con fastidio al mencionado

-Pe –pero ella – intentando excusarse.

-Tú tienes 25 ella 3 ahora dilo –

-Bieeen – hiso un par de muecas pero al final lo dijo – perdón Sakura por haberte molestado – a manera de los niños cuando hacen algo que no quieren -¿feliz?-

-jajajajajaj si bastante – en cuanto Sasori la soltó dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó al suelo en cuanto se paró cruzo la mirada con el frio peli negro que estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación, cuando vio esos ojo tan serios e inexpresivos le dio un escalofrió pero no aparto la mirada y más bien lo miro con más decisión – ¿nani quién es él? – dijo señalándolo sin ningún miramiento

-Él es el ex compañero de tu padre Sakura, Uchiha Itachi no lo habías visto por qué estabas de misión conmigo y Hidan, entro hace como dos meses –dijo Kakuzu su "abuelito" un hombre serio, amante del dinero y tesorero de akatsuki en apariencia parecía alguien que ha pasado por muchas guerras cosa que así es, tenía la mayor parte del cuerpo cosida como un muñeco de trapo con una apariencia de unos 30 años pero en realidad el ya rozaba los 100.- ve con él ahora es también un akatsuki – dijo dándole un empujoncito para que se acercara

-Umm ya veo –fue hacia donde el peli negro de una manera muy indiscreta hasta quedar frente a su cara, todos esperaban que dijera algo generalmente lo haría para fastidiar el nuevo pero… envés de eso solo coloco su mano en la cara del Uchiha y cerró los ojos, de ella empezó a salir una fuerte concentración morada de chacra con puntos amarillos cuando termino le sonrió a un sorprendido pelinegro y dijo –Guau eres bastante fuerte como para enfrentarte a papá pero como pude ver se fue y … mamá también –esto lo dijo bajando la voz- como también dejaste a tu hermanito en casa yo te convierto en mi hermano ¿ok? Ahora eres mi Itachi-niichan – se rio un poco y se fue a su habitación dejando a los demás para responder las próximas preguntas del nuevo miembro

-Ump pensé que Akatsuki era una organización de criminales no una guardería, ¿qué me hiso esa niña? – pregunto con la voz calmada

En eso apareció el líder, solo se había ido para que Sakura se presentara ella misma dirigió una mirada al peli negro y dijo –Como ella ya te dijo ella es la hija de Orochimaru y Haruka, desde que nació akatsuki a cuidado de ella mucho más que su mismo padre que ve en ella más un experimento muy bien logrado que una hija, lo que ella te mostro fue una muestra del primer bijuu artificial.-

Abrió los ojos como platos no podía creer lo que oía – el primer… bijuu artificial -

-Si ella puede dominar un bijuu que ha sido creado por un humano, aunque un bijuu sea una gran masa de chacra con forma animal su padre logro crear uno el mismo, eso hace que ella sea el jinchuriki número 10…-

-Pero sabiendo el enorme poder que le da, ¿Por qué no se lo puso el mismo?- dijo aun sin salir de su asombro, aquella extraña niña tenía un bijuu además un bijuu artificial.

-Por cuestiones de seguridad él sabía que aun cuando los cuerpos que usa son temporales su tiempo de vida se vería reducido o dañado si algo salía mal por eso decidió que el ninja al que elegiría seria fuerte ¿Quién mejor que su propia hija? Aprovechando su entrada a akatsuki logro que Haruka una kunoichi excepcional de habilidades reconocidas en gran parte del mundo ninja se ganara su afecto y le diera una hija –

-Haruka sí creo saber algo de ella , ha estado en varias aldeas ninja también paso por Konoha allí se la conocía como una de las líderes más mortíferas del escuadrón ambu , logro irse sin ser catalogada como traidora … en todo caso como es que la niña puede manejar el poder de su bijuu?-

-El que ella tiene es como un cachorro de bijuu, está creciendo a la par de ella, no son como los nueve originales que ya tienen miles de años, es uno que se puede controlar

Itachi vio donde se había ido la peli rosa y dijo – en ese caso creo que te va gustar lo que eh traído con migo – hiso un par de sellos y apareció un niño de unos cuatro años temblando ligeramente con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

Debía tener al menos cuatro años, el pelo claro de un color amarillo y los ojos azules ahora mostrando una mescla de enfado y miedo, llevaba la ropa algo sucia y con algunos arañazos sujetando fuertemente un kunai, tan solo usaba una camiseta blanca con los bordes rojos y una flamita en el centro y unos pantalones verde oscuro con las típicas sandalias ninja, en cuanto vio a Itachi se puso frente a él con el kunai señalándolo.

-Quien eres y porque me trajiste aquí – dijo casi gritando a causa de los nervios

Itachi ignorándolo olímpicamente se dirigió hacia Pain - Él es el de nueve colas, Uzumaki Naruto pensaba mostrártelo más tarde pero sabiendo que Sakura también es un jinchuriki, la situación era oportuna –

Puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto y luego suspiro – el no controla a su bijuu y tampoco sabe de su existencia, creo que lo mejor será sellarlo…- soltó al chico y se dio media vuelta para preparar el ritual

-Como quieras – se sentó otra vez y cerró los ojos

Naruto estaba verdaderamente confundido ¿qué era eso de nueve colas, jinchuriki, sellado? , bueno en ese momento no importaba el culpable de que estuviera allí estaba frente a él, tomo el kunai y lo puso en la mejilla del Uchiha.

-Dime ahora donde estoy – dijo intentando sonar lo más amenazante posible

El aludido ni se movió, junto los dedos pulgar y corazón y golpeo en la frente a Naruto mandándolo lejos y haciendo que chocara contra algo.

-Bien niño es hora de que vengas con nosotros – dijo un hombre de piel azul y rasgos de tiburón tomándolo por los brazos

Naruto empezó a gritar y patear hasta que por fin agoto la paciencia del Uchiha que ya se veía que avanzaba hacia él, cuando por fin se encontró frente a él con un kunai en la mano dispuesto a clavárselo para que dejara de molestar, apareció una pequeña interponiéndose en su camino

-¿Oe Itachi-niichan que le vas a hacer al niño?- pregunto tocando la punta del kunai con los dedos

-Nada Sakura solo vamos a sellarlo – dijo intentando que sonara sin importancia pero ella ya sabía en qué consistía eso

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y extendió los brazos –No te dejare niichan – dijo firme

-Él no tiene opción no maneja su poder, podría ser peligroso Sakura – dijo Kisame

-Yo tampoco puedo controlar bien el mío Tío Kisame o… ¿también me van a sellar a mí?- dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-No Saku no es que solo… agh Itachi ayúdame –

Muy tarde Sakura y Naruto comenzaron a llorar, cosa que llamo la atención de Pain

-¿Kisame, Itachi que está pasando?- dijo serio viendo a los dos niños llorar

-Sakura no quiere que sellemos al jinchuriki de nueve colas – intento excusarse Kisame – y ha comenzado a llorar porque piensa que también la sellaremos a ella

-Tiene un capricho por el niño – sentencio el Uchiha sin mas

-Sakura – el líder de akatsuki llamo la atención de la pequeña haciendo que viniera hacia el aun con un poco de llanto – Tu le enseñaras a Naruto a usar como tu su bijuu, si haces eso no lo sellaremos – dijo aun con la mirada seria

La niña se limpió un poco las lágrimas y dijo con la vos cortada – pero yo tampoco se aun como controlar muy bien el mío también me sellaran si no lo hago –

El no respondió mirándola aun con esos ojos fríos - bien Sakura ¿qué eliges?- dijo al final

Sakura miro por un momento a Naruto y ambos pararon de llorar el niño escucho todo lo que estaban diciendo y ambos asintieron mirando al líder

-Si Pain-sama ambos entrenaremos juntos – dijo decidida

-Bien…-

(Unas semanas después)

Ambos niños se encontraban en el medio de la estatua de los sellos Naruto tenía puesta una camiseta negra con una nube roja y unos pantalones rojo oscuro con un porta kunai y una mini espada y Sakura su vestido negro con la nube roja también con los mismos complementos de Naruto

-Estamos listos Naruto a partir de hoy ambos somos parte de akatsuki, somos compañeros – dijo sonriendo mientras miraba las manos de la estatua donde los demás miembros de la organización se reunieron para su iniciación-

-No Sakura –chan ahora...Somos familia – le tomo la mano y le dirigió una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas

La niña le correspondió el gesto y apretó fuerte su mano, mientras las luces y los aplausos de sus compañeros ahora los nombraban miembros de akatsuki.


	2. Misiones

**Misiones**

(Dos años después)

-Bien Naruto se está acercando ahora – decía una peli rosa en la oscuridad

-jajá listo – hiso un par de posiciones de manos y luego se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta de la habitación

-¡Rough! – un Naruto con chacra de zorro apareció con la cara llena de sangre frete de Uchiha Itachi con el cuerpo destrozado de una Sakura detrás

-Ump- miro al chico con indiferencia y siguió su camino

Ocurre un puf en la habitación y aparece Sakura algo más grande con una cara de enfado y confusión

-Cómo ha podido pasar lo hemos hecho con toda la organización y todos se han asustado – dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla

-No se tal vez le avisaron o sintió el chacra del kyuubi – dijo quitándose la salsa de tomate de la cara, habían entrenado tanto que poco a poco empezaba a manejar el chacra del zorro muy bien como para usarlo de manera natural –es la cuarta vez en esta semana que intentamos asustar a Itachi y aun no podemos asustarlo a él ni a Pain –dijo con cierta frustración

-Algún día veras Itachi-niichan te asustaremos – dijo gritando y agitando los brazos como loca

-No lo creo – dice apareciendo de pronto detrás de ella

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

/más tarde en otro lugar /

-jajajajajaj Sakura chan hay que pedirle a Itachi consejos sobre cómo asustar gente no crees – se carcajeaba el rubio

-Cállate Naruto – dijo dándose la vuelta en la enorme silla de Pain en el salón de juntas de akatsuki.

Ellos habían convertido ese salón en su "sitio ejecutivo privado para hacer planes malvados "como decía el letrero frente del salón hecho por ellos, mientras hablaban sobre planes de bromas futuros aparecieron los demás miembros en la habitación, Pain vio a Sakura en **su** silla, dio un suspiro y dirigió la vista hacia Naruto que estaba sentado a la derecha de esta sonriendo despreocupadamente con la manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Viendo que todos estamos aquí vamos a tratar, sobre un tema importante…-

Naruto sin dejarlo terminar –bien Sakura esa es una indirecta para que nos vallamos a jugar – dijo yendo a la puerta

-Alto hay Naruto – dijo deteniendo en seco al rubio – el tema que vamos a tratar es precisamente sobre ustedes dos –

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sonrientes e impacientes y por primera vez prestaron atención a lo que decía su líder

-Bien como decía, lo que vamos a hablar será sobre la primera misión de Sakura y Naruto ellos son oficialmente parte de akatsuki desde hace dos años y viendo su desarrollo como ninjas ha sido excepcional creo que es hora de darles su primera misión… Te aviso Deidara iras con ellos – dijo eso ultimo soltándose de golpe el rubio que al escucharlo se puso blanco

-Yeiii iremos con Barbie –chan jajajajajaj – rieron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Valla lo que le espera al pobre Deidara – dijo Kisame con una gotita en la cabeza como los demás, para nadie era secreto que ellos le hacían la vida imposible al artista.

-La misión es descubrir y matar a unos agentes de la aldea de la arena que han encontrado información de akatsuki siguiendo a Sasori, eliminen cualquier rastro de información –

-Umm Líder-sama en lo personal prefiero en cargarme de eso yo mismo, el fin y al cabo me venían siguiendo a mí – dijo en forma de excusa para que no enviaran a los chicos a una misión tan peligrosa para ellos, les había agarrado cariño aunque no lo demostrara en público.

-No ellos ya tienen que hacer misiones está decidido – dando media vuelta para irse

-Pero… solo son niños Pain – dijo irrumpiendo el silencio la voz del Uchiha mayor

El líder de akatsuki se paró en seco al oírlo, ¿Uchiha Itachi hablando? Valla realmente esos niños se habían vuelto importantes .Sonrió de medio lado y dijo.

-Bien Itachi como se nota que estas interesado en la misión de tus compañeros acompañaras a Sakura y a Naruto en su misión junto con Deidara- después de decir esto se volvió a girar y salió de la sala dando por terminada la reunión.

Cuando todos salieron , solo quedaron ellos cuatro Itachi ; que realmente le daba igual la misión Deidara ; que (según él ) sufriría a cada segundo con esos mocosos , Sakura y Naruto solo compartieron un par de miradas de complicidad y rieron malvadamente para terror de Deidara antes de subir a sus cuartos a prepararse para mañana .

/al día siguiente /

-¡Sayo Tía petunia , Tío sharky , abuelito ,nana , Konan-chan ,juguetero y Líder-sama¡ -dijo Sakura despidiéndose de todos por separado ( en orden los nombres eran :Zetsu, Kisame ,Kakuzu, Hidan ,Konan ,Sasori y Pain )

-Adiós a todos – se despidió Naruto para luego correr para alcanzar a Itachi y Deidara que ya habían salido

Después de dos horas de incomodo silencio…

-Waaa estoy aburrida – dice Sakura poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza - ¿adónde se supone que vamos?-

-No es importante ahora – dice seco Itachi

-¿Es importante que lleguemos a tiempo? – pregunta Naruto con fastidio

-Ya llegamos – dice parándose en seco

Era un tranquilo claro en el bosque donde cruzaba un rio pequeño no muy profundo, al lado había una cabaña pequeña pero claramente se distinguía en la puerta una nube roja.

-Hacemos cosas más divertidas cuando nos escondemos en el caparazón de Sasori, esas si son misiones de verdad – dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos

-¿No te han dicho que hablas demasiado Naruto?- dijo el Uchiha con fastidio

-¿No te han dicho que deberías hablar más?- respondió este le, sacándole una risa a Deidara

-Bien entren y verán si es una misión aburrida o no – dijo Deidara con una media sonrisa

La inocente y simple cabañita tenía en su interior lo equivalente en armas para una guerra ninja, en las paredes, en la mesa, en el suelo estaban por todas partes, los gabinetes de la cocina tenían distintos frascos de líquido morado y verde chillón con claras etiquetas con calaveras, en los armarios habías distintos tipos de armaduras, mallas ninja y distintos trajes con variación de tamaños.

-Busquen ropa de batalla y un arma, vamos a…- Deidara se quedó con las palabras en la boca los niños se le habías adelantado y ya estaban buscando un arma. Veían de todo un poco Naruto alucinaba con los mazos de combate y Sakura veía con especial interés unas agujas sembon transparentes con liquido morado adentro.

-Escojan bien los especializaremos en el tipo de arma que escojan y no hay vuelta atrás - dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa viendo lo divertidos que estaban lo niños

-Bien entonces, ¡elijo estas!- dijo Naruto triunfante agarrando una espadas gemelas de doble filo, para su tamaño se veían algo grandes pero eras finas como un papel.

Itachi la vio un momento y tomo una, la midió con respecto a tamaño y rectitud de la hoja luego… corto la mesa central de un solo golpe, un corte liso que no hiso mayor daño a la hoja de la espada, viendo eso se la devolvió diciendo –Nada mal Naruto buena elección – con una expresión satisfecha

-Vaya el niño tiene un buen ojo para las armas – dijo Deidara sentándose en una silla libre pero algo lo para de un golpe –Auch – dice sobándose el trasero, el culpable un chinche – ¿esto se supone que solo tiene armas peligrosas y me vengo a sentar en un chinche?-

-Capas es un chinche envenenado – dice Sakura malvadamente tras el

-Maldita mocosa ¿fuiste tú verdad?, será mejor que no le hallas puesto nada- dice nervioso no sabía lo que esa niña era capaz de hacer

-jajaja tranquila Barbie-chan no le puse nada jajaja – dice mientras se tira en el piso a reírse junto con Naruto

-Sakura envés de jugar con Deidara deberías buscar tu arma – dice viéndola reprochadora mente a lo que de inmediato se para y va a buscarla.

-Si te pareces que eso es jugar – dice sobándose el trasero con una gotita en la cabeza

-Itachi-niichan ya la encontré – dijo saliendo de entre un montón de armas, eras unas preciosas cuchillas tonfas, el mango podía sujetarse y quitarse fácilmente de los brazos para una buena pelea, doble filo y se veía en el medio un líquido verde a conjunto con los ojos de Sakura, de la parte de donde se agarraban había un pequeño botón no demasiado expuesto de donde se podía liberar el líquido verde toxico si se deseaba.

- Sakura es bastante impresionante, un excelente arma de ataque y defensa además encontraste unas con el componente toxico, muy bien – dijo el Uchiha visiblemente feliz admirando las armas de los que serían sus alumnos, sacudió el pelo de ambos chicos y les dijo – bien ahora entrenaran con ellas, primero ustedes averiguaran como se hace y luego yo les explicare bien, ¿entendido?-

-Si- respondieron ambos dando un saludo militar luego salieron corriendo con sus respectivas armas al bosque

-Qué raro – dijo Deidara viéndolos marchar

-¿Que es raro?-

-Esas armas aunque son diseñadas para que sean ligeras aún tienen cierto peso, en especial las de Sakura, incluso para adulto son pesadas, cómo es posible que ambos puedan usarlas tan fácilmente, solo míralos en sus manos parecen de juguete… ¿no son de juguete verdad?- dijo esto último con una gotita en la cabeza

-Ump, no seas tonto claro que no – dio un suspiro – es porque aunque no estén usando el chacra de sus respectivos bijuu, algo de su fuerza se les ha colado en el cuerpo –

Camina un poco y se sienta en el patio trasero de la pequeña casa viendo a los niños – no entiendo ¿el chacra de sus bijuu se está fusionando con ellos?-

El pelinegro se sienta junto a él y apoya la cabeza en la mano - Teóricamente si, ellos entrenan diario como controlar sus bijuu y créeme que si logran progresos ambos pueden hablar con ellos y Naruto ya libera chacra del zorro a voluntad sin perder el control, con el paso del tiempo nos dimos cuenta que su fuerza física se hacía mayor que la un niño de sus respectivas edades, deducimos que ellos expulsan chacra sin saber su fuerza no radica en músculos si no en control de chacra, cuando lo hacen a voluntad pueden levantar cosas increíbles , cuando Sakura tenía tres años levanto a Samehada – dijo eso con una media sonrisa viendo a la pequeña que en esos momentos combatía con Naruto

-¿La espada de Kisame-sempai? Es imposible para un shinobi adulto, le cuesta al menos la mitad de chacra levantarla –miraba a la niña con ojos como platos aun sin poder creerlo

-Si ellos actualmente tienen el nivel de chacra de un chunin, aunque no la preparación – bajo la cara escondiéndola bajo el fleco – pero a la larga no sabemos que podría pasar con eso…

-¿Eh a que te refieres, como que a la larga?- no entendía por qué ese cambio de actitud, al principio se mostraba orgulloso asta feliz por el hecho de que tuvieran tal poder.

-Pensamos que mientras más poder vallar fusionándose con ellos podrían perder el control de sus bijuu y estos podrían liberarse o… tomar control de ellos, eso al menos pensamos del de Naruto, el Kyuubi nunca ha sido muy colaborador con los humanos pero últimamente le ha tomado cariño a el chico pero el de Sakura es otra historia –

-Que, qué ocurre con Sakura, ¿es malo?- dijo tomando al peli negro por los hombros, la pequeña era su consentida aunque lo molestara tanto; le había hecho diferentes animalitos de arcilla a petición de la pequeña que lo adulaba diciendo que era el mejor artista de arcilla y (aunque nadie lo supiera) ayudaba con algunas bromas que hacían los niños, le rompería el corazón que le pasara algo malo.

Soltó un largo y profundo suspiro y se soltó de Deidara – No sabemos nada del de ella , sabemos que es el prototipo creado del de Naruto , pero en cuanto a figura y forma de actuar es totalmente desconocido , cuando le preguntamos a ella que le dice solo contesta que es como el de Naruto solo que algo menos estricto y malo , pero igual es una respuesta bastante vaga para lo que esperamos, no sabemos que podría pasar con ella – esto último lo dijo volteando la cara viendo con cierta tristeza a la niña

-Ni-chan ven mira Naru y yo ya sabemos cómo usarlas – dijo la chica sacudiendo las manos llamando su atención

-Je ya voy Sakura –

Ya en el campo Itachi y Deidara se colocaron en el frente de la casa mientras que los niños se posicionaron frente a frete al lado del rio.

-Bien debe durar quince minutos, se permite todo menos la muerte entendido – vio a ambos chicos y ambos asintieron – bien comiencen – dijo el Uchiha cruzando los brazos, esperaba una buena pelea.

Naruto comenzó, junto chacra en las manos y este empezó a bajar por las espadas y arremolinarse en el filo, Sakura hiso lo mismo con sus cuchillas solo que en cuanto el chacra toco el filo se comenzó a poner rojo y final mente a arder en llamas.

El niño zorro lanzaba ataques lejos de ella pero por efecto del chacra de viento este iba dirigido en forma de ráfagas filosas que, mientras iba atacando aprovechaba para acercarse más a Sakura. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca ella aprovecho y ataco con una serie de combos que aunque la mayoría de las veces no daba en el blanco también lanzaba pequeñas llamas de fuego que con el contacto con las espadas de Naruto se avivaban más.

-Oe Sakura-chan tiene la ventaja porque ella tiene chacra de elemento fuego Itachi ¿eso es trampa verdad?- dijo molesto el niño mientras esquivaba los ataque de Sakura.

-No Naruto en el mundo shinobi no es trampa si el elemento de tu rival supera al tuyo, solo una gran desventaja - dijo con una media sonrisa ante el comentario del chico

Suspiro resignado y dio un salto hasta una roca junto las dos espadas y lanzo un corte de aire que derribo varios árboles pero ni rastro de la niña.

-No me vencerás con eso Naruto – dijo una vocecilla desde lo alto. Sakura había saltado hasta quedar fuera del alcance del ataque y aprovechando la altura que había ganado se enrosco como una bolita y empezó a hacer giros formando una bola de fuego; Naruto al ver eso comenzó a corres pero la bola de fuego lo seguía ya que no era un jutsu si no la misma Sakura envuelta en fuego, viendo el rubio no lo pensó más y salto al rio donde al caer Sakura extinguió su ataque.

Ambos estaban jadeantes y con algunos rasguños pero sin ninguna intención de retirarse. Sakura levanto los brazos a las altura de la cara y los junto ahora ella uso su segunda naturaleza de chacra… el viento, igual que Naruto comenzó a arremolinarlo en el filo de las cuchillas pero, él tampoco se quedó atrás mojo las espadas, congelo los filos y comenzó a emanar chacra del zorro.

-Naruto sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso –dijo ella haciendo un puchero

-Je no importa no es trampa – dijo él con una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas y comenzó a levantar lentamente las espadas, mientras lo hacia el agua del rio iba subiendo formando una ola que en cuanto estuvo en su punto más alto se congelo –je te tengo – solo movió la espadas y la ola reventó en miles de cristales cortantes que se dirigieron a Sakura que junto el impulso provocado por la explosión la mandaron a estrellarse directo a un árbol que dando inconsciente por el golpe.

-¡Sakura, Sakura lo siento estas bien!- el niño no midió bien su fuerza y salió corriendo a ayudarla pero una presencia nueva lo paro de golpe – ¿pero qué...?-

Se levantó con cierta torpeza pero cuando levanto los ojos estos tenían una línea vertical negra y el color había cambiado a amarillo intenso pero la mirada era de fiera descontrolada, de ella salía una energía morada con ligeros puntos amarillos –Je ahora parece que estaremos igualados…-


	3. Poder y Dolor

**Poder y Dolor**

-Je Naruto mira, ahora no crees que será más divertido- dijo torciendo el rostro con una mueca macabra aquella ya no era Sakura tenía una doble voz más profunda y oscura dentro de ella –Jo pero kyuubi si tu no apareces no será divertido tampoco – después de decir esa frase los ojos; ahora rojos del rubio se dilataron también.

De pronto se comenzó a agarrar la cabeza con fuerza y lanzaba verdaderos gritos igual que al comienzo de su entrenamiento, después de algunos minutos se volvió a calmar.

-Umm al fin nos conocemos juubi – dijo también con una doble voz tenía la cabeza gacha pero fue levantando lentamente la cara hasta que se vio un ojo que al igual que Sakura estaba dilatado y mostraba la mirada de fiera enloquecida –mi copia exacta, hasta mi chacra oscuro pudo igualar esa serpiente, no sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido todo depende de que tan bien domines **mis** poderes y no tienes que fingir que eres Sakura sé muy bien quién eres – dijo burlándose

El juubi gruño un poco molesto – que tal si continuamos la pelea de estos niños a nuestra manera – esto último lo dijo ronroneando se manera insinuante para provocar a su oponente.

Sonrió maliciosamente y dijo- me parece muy bien –dicho esto ambos desaparecieron en un puf

-I-Itachi ¿que acaba de pasar?- dijo el artista al ver los cambios que cavaban de sufrir los niños, nunca había sentido dos chacras tan malignos y a la vez tan calmados, sabía que en cualquier momento que los bijuu sintieran que sus portadores corrían peligro se detendrían pero igual no podía evitar sentirse inseguro con respecto a ellos dos.- ¿Algo así había pasado antes?-

El Uchiha trago grueso y negó con la cabeza –Naruto ya antes había perdido el control sobre el kyuubi pero era una manera salvaje solo se comportaba como un animal, esta vez es como si en verdad la bestia estuviera actuando con Naruto controlándolo, estoy más preocupado por el de Sakura como ya te dije no sabemos que podría pasar, vamos hay que seguirlos - hiso un par de posiciones de manos y también desapareció.

-Espero que los bijuu sepan el límite de los niños o si no…- sacudió la cabeza intentando de alejar esos pensamientos, y al igual que Itachi desapareció en un puf.

Se encontraban en una meseta desierta solo se podían ver polvo y rocas, a lo lejos se podían ver a los dos niños viéndose fijamente, los chacras demoniacos de ambos crecían y se movían como si fueran sacudidos por el viento, lentamente sus auras; tanto la morada de Sakura como la roja de Naruto, empezaron a tomar las formas de zorro formando, para alivio de Itachi y Deidara solo una cola cada uno.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar que escogí juubi, suficiente como para que no se note nuestros desastres?- dijo de manera burlona Naruto

-Perfecto, la pelea será como dijo el Uchiha, durara quince minutos y se permite todo menos la muerte –

Bufo con fastidio – no lo tienes que repetir, tanto tu como yo sabemos que si ellos mueren nosotros también-

Sin previo aviso comenzaron a atacar, Naruto levanto sus dos espadas y de la punta de estas se comenzaron a formar dos bolas de chacra negro alzo las espadas y al bajarlas las lanzo directamente hacia Sakura, ella tampoco se quedó atrás rápidamente junto sus brazos con las tonfas donde el chacra se juntó formando dos escudos que lograron desviar las esferas hacia unos árboles que quedaron totalmente destruidos.

-Con que piensas jugar con todo bien, yo también- empezó a lanzar distintos ataque con las tonfas de donde salía el potente chacra morado que cortaba el aire oyendo extrañamente sonidos mientras atacaba, formando una melodía luego hiso un par de posiciones de manos –Jutsu de aire, melodía macabra – de pronto los choques de ondas sonoras solo le oían alrededor de Naruto, el sonido bajaba y subía desde niveles extremos aturdiéndolo haciendo que cayera por el borde de la meseta

-¡Naruto!- Deidara estaba a punto de hacer un ave de arcilla para rescatarlo pero el Uchiha lo detuvo.

-Espera recuerda que está peleando con Sakura, aunque esté controlada por el bijuu sabes que jamás lastimaría a Naruto, siéntate y espera que pasen los 15 minutos- dijo esto y volvió a sentarse en la roca para ver la pelea.

-¡Aunque digas eso al bijuu no le importara destrozarlo!- estaba bastante estresado viendo la batalla ver dos jinchurikis peleando era un espectáculo aterrador y extremadamente emocionante, y más cuando se trataba de dos personas que le importaban tanto

Le salió una media sonrisa por la actitud del artista –dijeron que no se matarían entre ellos durante la pelea, los bijuu no suelen irrespetar sus acuerdos tan fácilmente, en especial cuando para ellos esto es un juego – veía fijamente a los niños mientras peleaban debía guardar toda la información posible , quizás sería útil en el futuro…

-Umm donde estarás kyuubi – decía Sakura observando el precipicio desde el borde – estoy casi segura que caíste apropósito, según los recuerdos de esta niña, el chico no es tan torpe-

De pronto un kunai salió desde el abismo rosando su cara haciendo que brotara sangre de su mejilla, en cuanto reacciono levanto la vista al frente y vio allí que estaba Naruto, había usado el kunai como distracción mientras saltaba y para cuando ella se dio cuenta ya tenía una espada en el cuello.

-Y bien… ¿te rindes juubi? - dijo maliciosamente mientras ponía la espada en su mejilla sangrante.

Le dio una media sonrisa llena de sarcasmo – no –

Estuvieron bastante rato peleando, para cualquier ninja esa resulto una gran pelea Naruto alternaba combinaciones de mezcla de chacra de zorro con ataques de viento y agua mientras que Sakura multiplicaba le fuerza de sus propio ataques de fuego y viento con el chacra de su bijuu, así pasaron los quince minutos de destrucción al final Sakura quedo acorralada tras una roca, jadeante y sin aliento aún no se rendía.

-Me parece que yo gane… –clavando la espada en la roca a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, se acercó a su oreja y dijo suavemente – no es así Sakura – fue lo último antes de caer desmallado junto con ella.

La meseta donde pelearon quedo destrozada, varios árboles alrededor estaban chamuscados y varias de las rocas sobrevivientes tenían profundas hendiduras por donde pasaron los ataques.

-Jamás había visto a nadie pelear así- dijo el Uchiha bastante sorprendido viendo el campo de batalla – y son solo unos niños además ni siquiera estaban peleando enserio, realmente fue asombroso- dijo levantando a la pequeña Sakura, le quito unos mechones que tenía sobre el rostro donde se veía una carita llena de cansancio y a la vez una totalmente feliz.

-Es cierto… pero créeme que no me molestaría no ver otra en un buen tiempo – levanto a Naruto como si fuera un saco de papas y agarro las armas de ambos – bueno al menos dormirán bastante después de esto –

/en la casa/

Deidara tiro las armas sobre la mesa y se ocupó de vendar al niño kitsune aun inconsciente – ¡Después de esto quedara como una momia! – Bufo fastidiado – bien al menos no son demasiado profundas ¿eh que es esto? –

-¿qué pasa? Es un niño estoy casi seguro que tú también lo fuiste, no tiene nada raro. Termínalo de vendar – dijo restándole importancia mientras curaba las heridas de Sakura

-¡Hey! no es eso mira, tiene algo extraño en la espalda – dijo señalando una especie de tatuaje en la espalda del chico

Visto desde lejos parecían dos flamas persiguiéndose y en el medio de estas un punto negro y plateado pero si se acercaban más se veían perfectamente un par de zorros, uno rojo y otro negro y un remolino en el centro.

-qué raro en su último chequeo médico no tenía nada de esto- dijo el peli negro poniendo la mano en su barbilla intrigado

-¡OOH se están volviendo unos criminales!- decía un Deidara en forma chibi corriendo por la habitación

-Considerando que viven con una organización de criminales no me parece extraño – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza por la actitud del rubio – iré a ver si Sakura tiene algo –

La niña también tenía las mismas marcas en su espalda junto entre lo omoplatos, Itachi toco suavemente el tatuaje esa zona de sus cuerpos estaba extrañamente cálida

Soltó un suspiro – Deidara déjalo así en la mañana les explicaremos todo, deben estar muy cansados ahora.-

Colocaron a ambos niños en unas literas que había en la casa tal cual como su habitación en akatsuki, las paredes de ese cuarto eran rojo fuerte con las sábanas blancas con dibujos negros, parecía el cuarto infantil perfecto una caja de juguetes y cosas tiradas en el piso, pero hay que recordar que esos niños no eran del todo normales, la caja de juguetes estaba llena de kunais y shurikens y por el piso estaban todo tipo de pergaminos y modelos de marionetas ninjas.

-Je ellos de verdad nacieron para ser grandes ninjas – dijo el rubio recostado del marco de la puerta viéndolos

-No…-dijo el Uchiha rápidamente corrigiéndolo- ellos nacieron **como** grandes ninjas –


	4. Una promesa de Ninjas

**Una promesa de ninjas**

La luz se filtraba por las ventanas la habitación de los niños, todo estaba en calma, se oía el relajante ruido del agua de la cascada, lentamente la peli rosa fue abriendo los ojos distinguiendo donde estaba, recordaba la casa , sus armas, la pelea que había tenido con Naruto y… la pelea con los bijuu, tembló al recordar la pelea ella veía todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero como si no lo estuviera haciendo ella; en ese momento ella se encontraba en una cueva cerrada con rejas desiguales y oxidadas, desde la reja como si fuera una pantalla , veía la pelea.

Al recordar todo eso se cubrió con la sabana como si haciéndolo desapareciera de su mente, odiaba haber herido a Naruto siempre pelaban pero siempre era jugando, sentía un dolor desagradable en el pecho al pensar que lo había herido gravemente, bajo la cobija vio sus heridas; no eran graves pero si eran bastantes sintió una en particular en su mejilla izquierda se la toco con la mano , al parecer le habían agarrado puntos , se quitó la sabana de encima para revisar que le había pasado a su amigo , pero no fue necesario él ya estaba hay frente de ella casi completamente vendado viéndola con una sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan estas bien, jeje gomen pensé que quizás te había hecho muchas heridas así que quería asegurarme no te había pasado nada –dijo el rubio poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza

La peli rosa bajo la cabeza escondiendo su rostro– ¿por qué?- dijo soltando una lagrima.

-¿eh, que sucede Sakura?- la tomo por los hombros - ¿estás bien, quieres que llame a Itachi? –

Aparto suavemente las manos del chico y sacudió la cabeza-¿Por qué?- el rubio se sorprendió al escuchar su pregunta - ¿Por qué siempre de muestras tan fuerte? Que acaso no ves lo que te hice, estas todo herido y lleno de vendas y encima te preocupas por mí – ahora se escuchaba unos pequeños sollozos – debo ser muy mala… mira lo que te hice – ahora ella era quien tomaba la cara del niño zorro entre sus manos, entre lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejilla se mostraban dos ojos llenos de confusión.

No se movió durante un rato pero después de unos segundos reacciono abrazando a la peli rosa – no seas tonta, sabes que no importa lo que me pase siempre buscare que seas feliz Sakura, debo hacerme más fuerte si quiero llegar a ser el mejor ninja de todos y no poder serlo si mi Sakura-chan está preocupada por las heridas que me puedan causar- tenía la cabeza de la peli rosa apoyada en el hombro pero fue retirándola suavemente hasta que pudo ver sus ojos verde brillante verlo con sorpresa - esto es solo un paso más para convertirme en un gran ninja así que onegai no llores – levantando la barbilla de la peli rosa con la mano dándole a la vez una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

Relajo el cuerpo un poco – Naruto haremos un trato, tú te harás fuerte para ser el mejor ninja del mundo y yo también para no tener que estar preocupada aperándote y así estar contigo siempre para asegurarme que nada malo te pase ¿ok?- dijo pícaramente estirando el dedo meñique.

El rubio solo pudo asentir enérgicamente entrelazar su dedo con el de ella – es nuestra promesa Sakura-chan –

Ambos sonreían divertidos, sentían dentro de ellos que esa promesa era real no una pequeña promesa imposible que con el tiempo dejarían atrás; no, la promesa que acababan de hacer a pesar de ser niños seria fuerte larga e inolvidable; en el momento que unieron sus dedos sintieron una corriente potente de chacra salir involuntariamente de sus brazos cubriendo rápidamente todo su cuerpo, desde Naruto se extendía la capa de chacra naranja y del cuerpo de Sakura el chacra morado, ambos se expandieron por el cuerpo de ambos niños por igual, era verdaderamente hermoso ya que esta vez no eran de un color oscuro que denotaba el chacra maligno de sus bijuu si no colores claros que fluctuaban como si bailaran por sobre el cuerpo de los chicos, además diminutas bolitas brillantes plateadas flotaban a su alrededor, en cuanto los chacras se asentaron comenzaron a brillar iluminando toda la habitación llamando inmediatamente la atención de los otros dos miembros de akatsuki.

-Pero que demo…- Deidara se quedó con las palabras en la boca al abrir la puerta encontrarse ese espectáculo- vuelvo a preguntar… ¿esto es normal?- dirigiéndose al pelinegro con una gotita en la cabeza a la vez que señalaba los niños.

Solo sonrió de medio lado y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta – no… realmente para nada normal-

La habitación lentamente fue llenándose de ambos chacras mientras que los niños se encontraban extrañamente en paz, casi sin saberlo habían entrelazado sus manos y ambos apoyaban su cabeza en la frente del otro, era muy extraño se sentía un ambiente cálido y relajante, después de unos minutos así los chacras naranja y morado se fusionaron en una concentración blanca y brillante para después desaparecer en forma de una gran iluminación dejando a cuatro akatsukis muy confundidos.

Naruto y Sakura se fueron separando lentamente, cuando al fin se vieron los ojos se dieron cuenta que ahora los ojos de ambos demostraban la misma emoción; no era vergüenza por haberse tomado de las manos ni tampoco desconcierto por lo que acababan de hacer sus chacras, mostraban una determinación propia de los grandes ninjas que en ese día juraron convertirse.

-Je ya sabes Sakura–chan tenemos que volvernos los mejor ninjas, lo prometimos – dijo enérgicamente con los ojos brillantes de la emoción

Ella asintió con la cabeza- sin duda Naruto-

/después de un rato /

Itachi les había dicho que se prepararan ya que ahora él y Deidara los entrenarían junto con sus nuevas armas; buscaron en los armarios de la casita ninja y encontraron algunas armaduras y ropas que les servirían. Naruto encontró unos bermudas de color negro llenas de bolsillos, con una camiseta naranja sin mangas con una nube negra en el lado izquierdo del pecho, en el cinturón tenia colgado al menos cinco kunais y otros tantos shurikens, además de las típicas sandalias ninjas y el porta kunai, usaba unas coderas y rodilleras rojo oscuro, unos guantes negros y por encima del codo derecho se justaba una correa que sujetaba un kunai rojo.

-Je que tal así me veo como todo un ninja ¿verdad?- dijo el chico haciendo una pose guay con el kunai.

-Naruto, tú ya **eres** un ninja – dijo al peli rosa con una gotita en la cabeza regañándolo

Ella usaba una camisa manga corta negra de cuello de tortuga y sobre esta una chaqueta sin mangas de cuello alto de color rosa fuerte, una falda corta rosa pastel con una pequeña nube rosa en el lado derecho, unas botas ninja hasta la rodilla que tenían cuatro kunais sujetos a ellas; dos por delante y dos por detrás, unos guantes sin dedos de malla blanca, los típicos porta kunai y sobre todo esto una malla ninja de cuerpo entero.

-Waaa Sakura-chan que mona te vez – dijo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos y un Deidara en forma chibi tomando fotos.

-Ya dejen de tontear que tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo el pelinegro con fastidio saliendo de la casa

-Nee Itachi nunca nos dejas hacer nada divertido – dijeron los tres al unisonó saliendo tras él, a lo que al Uchiha mayor le saco una sonrisa.

-Bien Naruto Deidara y yo trabajaremos con el manejo de las armas de Naruto, como ayer también demostraron que han logrado mesclar los ataques de armas con jutsu se hará desde un nivel un poco más avanzado- dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos

-Ump eso solo significa que quieres torturarme con un nivel mayor Itachi – dijo el chico kitsune haciendo un puchero

-¿Eh y que pasara con migo?- dijo la peli rosa señalándose- ¿Qué acaso no voy a entrenar?-

Itachi y Deidara se estremecieron con la pregunta pero sabían que de todas maneras lo tendría que hacer.

-Saku tú vas a entrenar como controlar el chacra del juubi, como ahora vimos que este ya puede manifestarse en tu cuerpo, pensamos que ya es hora que entrenes con el – dijo el rubio mayor viéndola seriamente pero con tristeza – antes de comenzar el entrenamiento con Naruto él te explicara que tienes que hacer –

Itachi y Deidara se fueron dejándolos solos, nadie les decía nada acerca de sus propios bijuu o su entrenamiento, ya que realmente no podían explicarles nada porque ellos eran los únicos que tenían las capacidades para hacer ese entrenamiento.

Fueron solo unos instantes de silencio incomodo, pero después el chico dio un largo suspiro.

-El entrenamiento será muy largo, básicamente es convencer al juubi que te deje usar su chacra, después será controlarte y finalmente lograr hacer jutsu con el chacra del zorro- miro a Sakura casi con compasión – para hacer todo eso tendrás que entrar en un trace muy profundo, para eso ayudara Itachi, a mí no me gusto para nada tener que estar con kyuubi la primera vez, pero luego de un tiempo será **casi **normal aunque considerando que casi no se sabe nada sobre juubi yo tendría cuidado Sakura- al miro un segundo pensando en que le podría pasar a su Sakura-chan pero luego poso sus ojos en los orbes jades de la chicas viendo que tenía una mirada de preocupación-¿segura de que quieres continuar?-

Sacudió la cabeza negando y miro al chico directo a los ojos – No Naruto prometimos que nos haríamos fuertes así que ahora es mi turno – dijo parándose con decisión

Itachi apareció y vio a la pequeña con una media sonrisa- muy bien Saku, sabes que duraras al menos tres días en tu mente nada mas ¿verdad? –

-Si ni-chan pero eso es lo que necesito para hacerme un ninja fuerte como tú – dijo la pequeña levantado el pulgar sonriendo también

-Muy bien, comenzamos – cerro los ojos *Sakura ten cuidado * dijo en su mente antes de impactar a la niña con el sharingan

La chica sintió que la succionaba un remolino distorsionando su cuerpo para cuando sintió que toco suelo estaba en un castillo japonés antiguo, de paneles de color morado, amarillo y negro como colores predominantes en toda la construcción en la paredes se podían ver también dibujos antiguos de zorros y algunas estatuas de ellos mismos en las esquinas, pero no eran imágenes normales si no que estaban en actitud amenazante y en los ojos de las estatuas tenían incrustados ámbares para hacerlos ver más amenazantes.

La chica trago grueso, realmente no esperaba ver eso dentro de ella, por alguna razón se le hacía familiar ese ambiente, intento no tomarle importancia y siguió adelante guiándose solo por la presencia de un chacra poderosamente maligno que emanaba de algún lugar.

Estuvo caminando lo que a ella le pareció al menos una hora hasta que por fin dio con una puerta gigante del tamaño suficiente como para ser la entrada de una aldea ninja muy grande, las puertas color rojo emanaban un chacra morado y negro muy amenazador que hicieron que le diera un escalofrió.

-No, no puedo permitirme ser débil ahora, me lo prometí a mí misma, se lo prometí a Naruto – dijo antes de entras decidida a la habitación con un kunai en mano- ¿Pero qué?- lo que vio la sorprendió en esa habitación lo que se encontraba era una cueva enorme con rejas y barras metálicas oxidadas, derruidas y desiguales; exactamente iguales a las que vio cuando el juubi tomo el control de ella en la pelea con Naruto, detrás de estas una figura negra total confundiéndose con la oscuridad de la profunda cueva, de ojos amarillos brillantes estaba esperando a Sakura con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Al fin llegas, no sabes cuánto eh estado esperando para conocerte finalmente Sakura –


	5. Conociendo el significado de poder

**Conociendo el significado de Poder**

Casi inmediata mente Sakura se puso en posición de defensa con los kunais a los lados del cuerpo, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso la sensación de debilidad que le daba el tono de esa voz no era normal, era un voz femenina, profunda, y totalmente cargada de malicia.

-Umm pero cuanto as crecido Sakura, parece solo ayer cuando te vi por primera vez jejeje estabas casi recién nacida- dijo mientras estiraba una garra para tocarle la cara a lo que ella advirtiendo el gesto se alejó de un salto

-no intentes engañarme con eso, tú no eres bueno, hiciste que lastimara a Naruto - decía la peli rosa con rabia viendo que eran palabras falsas – ahora necesito que me des tu poder –

- Umm no lo creo- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda – para que necesitarías mi poder acaso no eres lo suficientemente fuerte niña, jajaja debes ser una molestia débil para que tengas que venir hacia mí para buscar poder - el juubi no utilizaba esas palabras solo por casualidad ella sabía muy bien lo que significarían para ella más adelante.

Eso realmente la molesto, la niña apretó los puños con fuerza – no te creas tan importante tan solo lo necesito para poder controlarte mejor y así volverme un ninja realmente fuerte, como itachi-niichan- esto último lo dijo bajando la cabeza – así que ¿te dejaras o no?- viéndola fijamente con desafío en los ojos

Lanzo un bostezo largo y la vio con cara de fastidio – tengo entendido que naruto te dijo fue para convencerme no para obligarme, en mi opinión no lo estás logrando – mencionó con burla ahora viendo a Sakura con esos enormes ojos amarillos.

La chica se sorprendió de que lo supiera, sabía que estaba dentro de ella pero no que podía ver todo tal y como ella lo hacía pero no se dejó impresionar con tan poco.

Se dejó caer en el piso y soltó los kunais- muy bien y ¿qué tendría que hacer para convencerte?- decidió preguntarle de una, no ganaría nada con amenazas con un monstruo de ese tamaño.

Al oír eso el juubi sonrió satisfecho- pues solo tienes que darme el kyuubi- dijo viéndola de reojo con malicia

Trago grueso – ¿darle a Naruto? No eso es imposible jamás lo haría- decía la chica en su mente

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que no quiero a tu amiguito rubio – esas palabra calmaron un poco a la chica – quiero al kyuubi, necesito… preguntarle algunas cosas – esto último lo dijo bajando el tono de voz casi como con tristeza

La niña se acercó a la jaula, cuando estuvo frente a la reja alargo su mano con miedo tocando la punta de la nariz del juubi – Echo – tras decir esto una energía morada se liberó del cuerpo del juubi, a este le brillaron los ojos por un segundo, haciendo que pudiera ver a través de la chica percibiendo la marca de los zorros que ella tenía en la espalda sin saberlo. El bijuu era perfectamente consciente de que era obra de ambos; de ella y del kyuubi, ese tatuaje en la espalda de la peli rosa le sería fundamental en el futuro, tal y como ya lo había previsto.

-Es perfecto, gracias Sakura – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras la energía amarilla y morada envolvía a la chica completamente haciendo que se levantara en el aire, poco a poco los colores de la habitación se fueron fundiendo hasta que todo quedo negro y luego de lo que a ella le pareció una explosión volvió al sitio de entrenamiento.

Naruto; que al parecer estaba en plena batalla con las espadas la miro sorprendido y fue corriendo a su lado –Sakura-chan sabía que lo lograrías, jeje vamos mírate – dijo el rubio ayudándole a pararse.

Lo primero que sintió fue una enorme energía cubriéndola, era como tener una pesada cobija encima pero cuando caminaba se sentía ligera como una pluma, también fue consiente que ahora sentía una enorme fuerza en sus manos, tanta que estaba segura que si golpeaba un piedra mediana con los dedos esta se rompería – ¿Na- naruto así se siente el poder del jinchuriki?- pregunto temerosa tambaleándose, eran como dar los primeros pasos de un bebe.

La ayudo a mantenerse pasando su brazo por su hombro, viendo con ternura como se abrumaba por todo el poder que ahora tenía –si Sakura toda esa fuerza en la palma de tu mano… ¿es impresionante verdad? –Viendo su propia mano y apretándola con fuerza – ven mira – dijo poniendo una piedra en la mano de la chica- intenta romperla – sonriendo de forma zorruna.

-Está bien – apenas apretó un poco la piedra y está en segundos se hiso añicos -¡sugoi! Naruto es increíble – exclamo emocionada al ver su poder

- Jejeje y todavía no te has visto, ven por aquí – dijo señalando una parte del rio que estaba en calma

Cuando la chica vio su reflejo la primera impresión que tuvo fue la de asustarse, una capa morada la cubría formando orejas y cola, sus ojos; ahora de color amarillo, mostraban una línea vertical igual a las de un zorro y además estaban estirados con una sombra morada cubriéndolos haciéndolos parecer más maduros y fríos, y sus manos ahora estaban crispadas formando garras.

-Estos ojos…- viéndose fijamente en el agua los pudo reconocer, eran iguales a los que estaban siempre en la foto de su mesita de noche, en esa foto estaban ella; cuando era un recién nacida, su madre y… su padre, si esos ojos eran idénticos a los de su padre solo que los de ella se veían mucho más femeninos y menos malvados- oto-san, al parecer si dejaste algo de ti en mi jeje- dijo riéndose con melancolía.

El chico kitsune conocía muy bien el pasado de Sakura, no porque ella se lo haya contado según el sería demasiado preguntarle eso, sino porque el mismo había ido preguntando poco a poco a cada miembro de akatsuki; por eso conocía bien el por qué Sakura estaba triste… cosa que no le gustaba para nada.

Apretó con fuerza los puños- ¡No!- dijo con fuerza llamando la atención, no solo la de Sakura también la de los otros dos miembros de akatsuki- Sakura tu eres buena, linda y amable, tú no tienes nada que ver con ese hombre que te hizo tanto daño, eres distinta, tu eres Sakura no una extensión de el- la tomo por los hombros haciendo que lo mirara – Eres Sakura Haruno, miembro de akatsuki, y mi mejor amiga, olvida tu pasado triste y por favor vive un futuro divertido junto a mi Sakura-chan – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa triste viéndose unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Ella se quedó estática ante lo dicho pero rápidamente reacciono, solo pudo abrazar al rubio mientras dos lagrimas salían de sus ojos –Gracias… Naruto sé que siempre estarás hay para mi jeje – su sonrisa volvió, el chico era la persona que mejor la conocía en el mundo siempre sabia como animarla incluso en el peor momento, desde que se conocieron ella sentía la necesidad de estar con el… no era tanto la necesidad de protegerlo o ser protegida por el sino más bien que sentía que era feliz al lado de Naruto.

Itachi y Deidara solo veían la escena en silencio y sonrientes, era hora de dejarlos en paz para que pudieran continuar con su entrenamiento, después hablarían con Naruto.

Se sentaron a descansar durante un rato, Sakura había quitado el chacra del zorro ya que este le hacía gastar mucha energía, tenían al menos tres días en aquel lugar y su misión debía durar por lo menos dos semanas, realmente para el poco tiempo que tenían en ese sitio habían avanzado algo.

-Muy bien Sakura-chan ahora entrenaras con el chacra del zorro primero harás ataques primarios y luego pasaremos con las armas- de pronto mostro un pequeña sonrisa siniestra- jejeje créeme que no te va a gustar – dijo en chico kitsune con un aura negra rodeándole.

-Po-¿porque? – pregunto con miedo y una gotita en la cabeza

-Jejeje lo divertido es no decirte jejeje-

OK eso no le gustaba sabía que si decía eso era porque realmente no le iba a gustar y considerando la mirada malvada del rubio tenía toda la pinta de que le costaría mucho hacerlo.

Después del momento de terror, Naruto la mando a activar el chacra del zorro.

-Primero veremos tu tolerancia con el chacra, a ver que tanto puedes aguantar – dijo sentándose en una roca con los brazos cruzados

Se paró a unos metros de Naruto y apretó fuertemente los puños intentando sacar el chacra, al comienzo solo sacaba su propio chacra regándolo por todo su cuerpo pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir que el chacra morado también se mezclaba con el de ella hasta lograr que al fin la cubriera.

-Jeje muy bien Sakura-chan ahora síguelo activando – dijo muy contento el kitsune

-¿Qué, pero si ya lo active?- no entendía por qué le pedía eso si ya lo había logrado

-Tu solo hazlo y veras-

Continuo así por un buen rato, pero después de 20 minutos empezaba a sentir que su cuerpo lentamente dejaba de pertenecerle, las piernas se le durmieron y la cabeza le dolía… no supo cuando perdió el control lo último que vio fue a Naruto corriendo y a Itachi y Deidara yendo hacia ella.

Se despertó a lo que a ella le pareció unos segundos, se encontraba en la sala de la cabaña, Itachi y Naruto estaban a su lado mientras que Deidara quitaba un paño con agua de su cabeza.

-Eh? ¿Chicos que paso?- aun le dolía la cabeza

-¡Itachi mira está despertando!- grito Deidara avisándole al Uchiha que se había quedado dormido-¿Sakura estas bien?-

Se levantó un poco tocándose la cabeza- Umm si, solo estoy un poco mareada y tengo hambre es todo, pero díganme ¿qué ice? – miro fijamente a los tres

-Perdiste el control de juubi como por media hora después te desmallaste y estuviste inconsciente un día – dijo en Uchiha con su seriedad habitual pero después cambio a una cara de preocupación – dinos que viste Sakura sabes que es muy importante –

La peli rosa se tensó y trago grueso – Fue como en la pelea con naruto, estaba en la reja del juubi viendo todo como en una pantalla, sin poder hacer nada- se puso a temblar ligeramente pero paro enseguida sabiendo que era un signo de debilidad y ella no se permitiría eso.

Naruto sabía que lo hacía por orgullo pero en ese momento estaba más interesado en contarle como se desarrolló con la forma del juubi. La peli rosa se dio cuenta que el rubio no había dicho ni una sola palabra tan solo estaba serio (cosa rara en el), con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en ella.

-Entonces estuve dormida un día entero ¿no? – pregunto la peli rosa parándose de la cama

-Pues sí, así es – dijo el rubio mayor – jeee pero naruto no se parto ni un solo instante de ti sakurita - dijo ahora con su mirada de pervertido dándole pequeño codazos… ganándose un golpe por parte del Uchiha.

-Ven come un poco, continuaras con tu entrenamiento en cuanto termines Sakura – dijo el Uchiha mientras se veía en el fondo a un Deidara inconsciente y a naruto picándolo con un palito

/más tarde /

Los chicos estaban sentados en la hierba, el viento soplaba con lentitud, el ambiente estaba pesado para lo que Naruto quería decir a Sakura, como había sido su primera vez con la transformación.

El rubio dio un largo suspiro – bien será mejor que comience, Sakura destruiste media hectárea y un pueblo cercano – dijo soltándose de una sin más preámbulos

-¿Qué? no, no es posible – negaba fuertemente con la cabeza, ella nunca hubiera podido causar tanta destrucción

-Sí, lo es ven mira – se levantó y estuvieron caminando como por dos horas al llegar lo que vieron era una extensa llanura de hierba quemada y arboles destruidos, algunos rotos por la mitad y otros atravesados, ese paisaje se extendía hasta al menos dos kilómetros.

-Naruto ¿Por qué me muestras esto?- dijo la niña cayendo arrodillada en el suelo a causa de la impresión.

-Para que veas la magnitud de nuestros poderes, no podemos tomarlos a la ligera, solo mira esto y tú solo tenías una cola- la ayudo a pararse- prepárate por que ahora viene lo realmente fuerte -

No muy lejos de allí había un pueblo, que ahora estaba en ruinas claro está, todo parecía chamuscado y muchos edificios tenían enormes agujeros y marcas de garras.

-¿Qué paso con la gente? - se tapó la boca de horror con tan solo imaginarlo y vio al rubio- no me digas… ¿yo?-

-Tranquila, al parecer evacuaron cuando escucharon los ruidos de las explosiones en el bosque no pasó nada-

Se giró furiosa donde el chico kitsune – ¡Cómo me dices que no pasó nada! ¡Destruí un pueblo y un bosque entero, pude haberlos matado a Deidara a Itachi y a ti! Y me dices que no pasó nada – ahora bajo la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

El niño puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que levantara la cabeza – Solo te lo mostré para que vieras todo lo que podemos hacer si no controlamos nuestros poderes, no quería lastimarte Sakura-chan pero era necesario, ven ahora comienza el entrenamiento de verdad -


	6. Finaliza la misión¿o no ?

**Finaliza la misión… ¿o no?**

En ese instante aparecieron los otros dos miembros de akatsuki

-Vengan Pein ha convocado una reunión de emergencia con respecto a su misión – dijo el Uchiha mayor pero al ver la expresión triste de Sakura se agacho y puso un mano en su cabeza– tranquila pequeña, tendrás que acostumbrarte, los ninjas solemos hacer cosas que no queremos para el bien de otras personas- diciendo eso se le ensombreció un poco la mirada evocando recuerdos muy dolorosos para él.

-Pero ¿a quién le puedo hacer bien con esto nii-chan? – dijo la pequeña viendo el pueblo y volteando la mirada hacia donde estaba el bosque destrozado.

La miro con ternura viendo su ingenuidad – pues a todas las personas que quieras proteger Sakura, esto solo ha sido un accidente pero con esto sabes cómo manejar un poder mayor para proteger –

-Vamos que Pein se enfadara con nosotros si no llegamos a tiempo – dijo Deidara levantándola de caballito para llegar más rápido sabiendo que aún estaba cansada por el desgaste de la chacra con el juubi.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la cabaña se pusieron en la posición del ritual y activando los sellos correspondientes para ello, al principio Sakura y naruto se enredaron un poco pero finalmente lo consiguieron.

/Con Pein/

EL líder de akatsuki se encontraba como de costumbre, sereno en su puesto esperando a que llegaran los demás miembros, uno a uno se fueron llenando los puesto de esa reunión de emergencia hasta que por fin se vieron las siluetas más pequeñas en aquel lugar.

-Naruto, Sakura…- el líder los miro fijamente, desde su posición daban un aspecto cómico a aquella escena; cuando comenzaron a ir a las reuniones más de unas ves a Kisame se le salió la risa al verlos; pero siempre se comportaban como cualquier adulto, soltó un suspiro y continuo- como les dijimos su misión debe durar por lo menos dos semanas –

Naruto sin dejarlo continuar dijo – si en eso estamos, hasta ahora hemos progresado con el entrenamiento de Sakura, ahora ya puede liberar el chacra del juubi, de veras – decía orgulloso como cualquier sensei hablando de su alumno.

El líder torció los ojos pero hablo ahora Konan-Naruto, ¿qué te hemos dicho con respecto a no esperar a que los demás terminen de hablar? – tenía un tono de voz suave pero firme, en estos años ella se había vuelto como una madre para Naruto y Pein curiosamente como su padre, no tanto como en el sentido afectivo pero le tenía aprecio al rubio .

-Ejem líder-sama ¿qué ocurre con la misión de Naruto y Sakura?- es ves interrumpió el Uchiha viendo que eso se volvería una de esas "discusiones familiares" y Pein se hartaría y se iría sin decirles nada.

-Hemos descubierto que los agentes de la arena descubrieron su ubicación y se dirigen hacia ustedes, al pareces a un no han tenido contacto con la aldea así que ellos siguen teniendo la información bajo su control, pero viendo que conocen su ubicación su misión se ha transformado en una de máxima prioridad y me veo forzado a asignarla a otros miembros más experimentados, ustedes volverán dentro de cinco días al cuartel general- ya estaba dispuesto a ir cuando una pequeña vocecilla lo detuvo.

-¡Jamás, esta es mi primera misión y no dejare de hacerla, soy un jinchuriki y tengo mi orgullo ninja no permitiré que me quiten mi **primera** misión! – esta vez fue Sakura la que se opuso a las normas de su líder, todos la miraban asombrados excepto un pequeño rubio y el Uchiha mayor ambos la conocían muy bien como para saber que esa era una de las pocas cosas que jamás toleraría… que subestimaran sus capacidades.

Hasta Pein se volteo sorprendido al oír lo que dijo la peli rosa

-Sakura sabes que no es una petición es una orden de tu líder, yo te estoy ordenando que no aras esa misión – su tono de voz era indiferente y monótono pero la mirada firme no permitiría otra negación

La pequeña se cuadro firme y puso sus puños en las caderas- Y yo le confirmo líder-sama que esta vez no le voy a hacer caso, por que simplemente voy demostrar mi verdadero valor como miembro de esta organización, voy a mostrarles que no soy miembro de akatsuki por cortesía ¡yo soy miembro de akatsuki porque me gane el lugar de estar entre los mejores ninjas del mundo!- aunque solo era un holograma se notó cuando bajo la cabeza y cerro los puños con fuerza – sé que aun soy muy joven pero tengo mucha confianza en mis habilidades sé que puedo con esto, así que con su permiso o no líder-sama yo continuare con mi misión – después de decir esto tanto su holograma como el de Naruto desaparecieron de la sala.

El resto de los akatsukis que quedaban vieron fijamente a Pein, este solo suspiro y dirigió una mirada a Itachi antes de irse.

-Valla, el chibi akatsuki se ha rebelado en contra de Pein, definitivamente tenemos que mandarla de misiones más a menudo no creen- decía Hidan en burla al ver la actitud de la pequeña

-Umm con los años se ha fortalecido su carácter y mucho más su fuerza, pero yo aún no creo que puedan matar a nadie, por muy jinchuriki que sea solo tiene cinco años tal vez Naruto pero ella no - Ahora hablo Kisame, su punto era muy bueno, ella aún era demasiado "buena" como para matar nada, Naruto tenía más posibilidades; el kyubi podía tomar moderadamente el control de él y hacer el trabajo sucio si el chico se reusaba rotundamente , pero la peli rosa siempre había sido otra historia; sacudió un poco la cabeza- y tú que crees Sasori ¿ lo lograra? -

-Si- su respuesta fue seca y contundente- tiene cinco años pero ninguno de nosotros era más ninja a los catorce de lo que es ella ahora con esa edad, estoy más que seguro de que lo hará-

-Yo también opino lo mismo – dijo Kakuzu

-¡¿Qué? Ustedes están locos yo apuesto a que no lo harán, Itachi los arrastraría primero a la guarida antes que exponerlos- usar el verbo apostar con Kakuzu en frente le saldría caro.

-Bien ya que insistes, si pierdes me tendrás que dar 100.000 yenes por cada sujeto-

El tiburón trago grueso – y… ¿y si gano?-

-Créeme no lo harás – dicho esto desapareció

-Prepara tus bolsillo, para que haya apostado tiene que estar exageradamente seguro de que ganara – después de decir esto Hidan también se retiró.

Tanto Itachi y Deidara habían permanecido callados pensando en qué hacer con los niños, estaba claro que ambos se rehusarían a irse pero no podían desobedecer a Pein, se miraron y asintieron; discutirían de eso más tarde, luego desaparecieron.

/ En la cabaña /

Ambos niños estaban callados pensando en que hacer hasta que al fin se les ocurrió la solución, que realmente era más fácil de lo que pensaba y no tendrían que desobedecer a Pein increíblemente.

-Y bien ¿que se te ocurrió Sakura-chan?- viendo que apareció un brillo en los ojos de la chica

-Naruto… terminaremos con la misión en 4 días-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso enloqueciste o qué?- gritaba zarandeándola por lo hombros – eso es imposible Sakura-chan –

-Claro que no, solo tenemos que trabajar muy duro y ya verás que lo haremos ¿y sabes que es lo mejor si le ganamos a Pein?-al finalizar la frase tenía una mirada maligna

El chico kitsune se quedó timbrado, si ella tenía planeado eso realmente estaba loca; ellos tenían un trato de que si algunas vez le ganaban a Pein tendrían un deseo libre; como en la aldea de la lluvia decían que Pein era dios ellos suponían que eso no era problema para él; podrían pedir lo que quisieran y él se los daría sin quejarse, a Naruto le parecía un plan suicida pero en este punto solo podían ganar- Muy bien lo haremos-

Durante 4 días con sus noches lo chicos salían al amanecer y regresaban a la cabaña tarde en la noche, casi no comían y su sueño era liviano, Deidara e Itachi se turnaron para vigilar su entrenamiento, no se opusieron a esa forma de entrenar de todas formas no les harían caso solo observaban calladamente como se fortalecían mas y mas , y una que otra maldición por parte de Deidara cuando un ataque pasaba cerca de él, a pesar de todo nunca sospecharon del plan secreto de ambos niños, en los pequeños momentos en que no los veían planeaban su ataque sorpresa.

Al anochecer del cuarto día ya estaban listos, totalmente agotados y prácticamente sin fuerzas pero satisfechos con el resultado.

-Naruto… es momento del ver el fruto de nuestro entrenamiento, esta noche, descansaremos en el día y en la noche atacaremos – dijo la pequeña pelirosa cansada y jadeando mirando al cielo nocturno echada en la hierba.

El hiperactivo rubio sonrió con su animo natural – ¡por supuesto Sakura-chan!- se giro para verla totalmente - ¡les demostraremos a todos que clase de ninja somos, nadie nos deja sin misión, de veras ¡ -

Ella se rio junto con el un rato ahí acostados en el claro del bosque y después de fueron a descansar el día de mañana seria el primer paso de su camino de ninjas, un camino duro y largo pero para esos dos jamás seria solitario.


	7. Los niños tambien juegan rudo

**Los niños también juegan rudo **

Amanecía en la pequeña casita del bosque e Itachi Uchiha se levantaba a ver como habían dormido los niños, aunque al darse cuenta de que no estaban en sus camas y también faltaban una enorme cantidad de armas, suspiro cansado.

–Deidara es un estúpido- murmuro mirando al rubio dormido al lado de la puerta, sabia que Sakura y Naruto tramaban algo así que lo dejo a el a vigilar, cosa que obviamente fue una mala idea, le dio una patada despertándolo –levántate, ellos se fueron imbécil – dijo tomando su café calmadamente.

El artista se despertó con el golpe y totalmente adolorido, murmuro unas maldiciones al Uchiha pero reacciono al oír sus palabras mirando la habitación asustado y buscando en todas partes cualquier rastro de los niños pero al no encontrar nada solo se sentó en el medio de la habitación resignado.-Bien Itachi, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo sin verlo.

-Nada…es obvio que se han entrenado muy bien, lograron pasar totalmente desapercibidos frente a un shinobi que esta dentro del libro bingo ¿no?- dijo con cierta burla al rubio quien solo hizo un puchero aun mas infantil que Sakura y Naruto – Además a estas alturas y conociéndolos deben estar lejos, solo cálmate mamá gallina que ellos sabrán como volver – dijo dándose la vuelta sin mostrar que muy en el fondo él también se preguntaban donde estaban.

-¡No soy una mamá gallina!- bien con eso los 2 akatsukis solo podrían sentarse a esperar que los niños estuvieran bien y rezar que no les ocurriera nada.

/En otra parte/

-¿Sakura-chan estas segura que ellos vendrán aquí?-decía Naruto sentado en un enorme sillón mientras jugaba con un kunai, a sus pies muchos pergaminos y mapas que Sakura había buscado específicamente para lo que estaba haciendo- ¿acaso le vas a pedir un favor a Jashin o algo?-dijo mirando como la chica dibujaba extraños símbolos y círculos en el suelo que se cruzaban entre si.

Ella lo miro molesta con la cara llena de tinta y manchas – claro que no, leí en unos pergaminos que se pueden invocar animales especiales y eso voy a hacer – dijo emocionada moviendo unos papeles.

El chico miro sospechoso todo eso con expresión zorruna – ¿eh y para eso no se necesitaba un contrato o algo así Sakura-chan? –

La peli rosa se quedo pensando por un momento pero después solo sonrió divertida e inocente – ¡no lo había pensado! – haciendo que asta Naruto se cayera de la silla por la impresión - pero entonces encontré esto – dijo mostrándole un enorme pergamino viejo y café, sus bordes estaban corroídos por el tiempo y se notaba su poco uso, las letras en sus costados eran difusas y difíciles de entender, tenia una que otra parte quemada.

Al verlo Naruto se impresiono, le dio un escalofrió en el cuerpo y una rara sensación de familiaridad lo rodeo, nunca había visto un pergamino así en su vida y sin embargo algo le decía que no era la primera ves que "ese" estaba frente a él, tuvo el irresistible impulso de tocarlo y al sentir el papel en su piel una imagen voló automáticamente a su cabeza…un zorro naranja con mirada de odio y rencor – el kyuubi, conoce este pergamino Sakura-chan – murmuro no muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Lo se, tu ve la misma sensación al verlo por primera vez, estaba enterrado en el laboratorio de mi padre- una mirada triste cruzo por sus ojos por unos milisegundos- venia con una nota de "caso extremo" así que, ¿que mejor que para usarlo en nuestra primera misión? – dijo volviendo a sonreír

-Eh no estoy muy seguro pero…¡bah! ya estoy sonando como Deidara- quito el gesto preocupado y agarro el pergamino lleno de entusiasmo- esta bien por mi, será genial tener un contrato con algún animal, ¿sabes que animal es? –

Ella negó con la cabeza pero tampoco es que fuera muy importante, todo animal que estuviera en un pergamino debería ser útil en batalla ¿no?, abrieron ese pergamino encontrándose que a pesar de ser muy grande solo 5 nombres estaban escritos en el, y viendo como estaban borrosos e ilegibles debían tener muchos siglos de haber sido escritos, cortaron la punta de sus dedos e escribieron sus nombres en sangre , el pergamino al sentir una vez aquel liquido rojo oscuro se ilumino en rojo y desapareció en una gran luz para sorpresa de los ninjas – Nee Sakura-chan tu que sabes tantas cosas ¿ esto es normal?

-pues…no lo creo Naruto - dijo no muy segura de sus palabras, casi al segundo se escucharon una voces tras la puerta que también parecía estar siendo golpeada.

-¡Abran la puerta! ¡Sabemos que trabajan con Sasori! – dijo uno de los ninjas metiendo la mano por uno de las agujeros que hicieron al darle de golpes, Sakura arrojo un kunai algo asustada clavándoselo en la mano con completa precisión, si algo había aprendido en akatsuki era que aunque tengas miedo nunca dejes que nuble tus sentidos haciéndolos débiles; sonrió un poco, eso era lo que siempre le decía su abuelito.

/Flash Back/

Sakura se encontraba con Kakuzu, el meditando profundamente bajo un enorme árbol de cerezo, desde que tiene memoria después de cada misión iban ahí, ella jugaba felizmente con un kunai que le había comprado para disgusto de Hidan.

Luego de un rato se le quedo mirando y pregunto – Abuelito… ¿Qué es el miedo?-, el no abrió los ojos pero siempre respondía las preguntas de Sakura, y las incomodas se las dejaba a Pain y los demás.

-Una emoción inútil que debilita los sentidos y todos los humanos tenemos – hizo una pausa corta – una molestia a la hora de trabajar-

La ojiverde ladeo la cabeza sin comprender mucho -¿tu tienes miedo abuelito?-

La verdad no sabía muy bien como responder eso pero no tenía por que mentirle a su "nieta" – Si Sakura, hasta yo puedo tener miedo en algunas ocasiones…. – iba a continuar pero un extraño ruido en unos arbustos cercanos lo previno, pero Sakura salió corriendo en su dirección antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Jeee ya llegaste nani!- dijo emocionada creyendo que era Hidan pero en un parpadeo un ninja enemigo la tomo del cuello sosteniendo un kunai.

Kakuzu ni siquiera se inmuto y antes de que el ninja dijera nada lanzo un kunai directo a su cabeza matándolo de un golpe, Sakura corrió asustada donde el abrazándolo, después de que la niña se calmara la miro diciendo – ¿Ves Sakura? Eso es miedo-

Ella se quito las lagrimas rápidamente – pero… tu no tuviste miedo, tengo que entrenar mucho mas!- dijo separándose con total determinación.

Bajo la mascara mostro una media sonrisa y tomo el hombro de la pelirosa – yo tuve miedo de que algo te pasara, solo que un ninja no debe evitar que el miedo nuble tu juicio y menos que perjudique tus acciones, recuerda eso Sakura y llegaras a ser grande- dijo caminando a buscar a Hidan que ya tenia media hora en el bosque buscando a la niña, sin saber que estaba con el.

/Fin del Flash Back/

La chica sonrió, siempre podía aprender algo nuevo solo con estar con su abuelo, y en ese momento era algo que de verdad le era útil, por fuera estaba en posición de ataque y serena pero por dentro una pequeña Sakura temblaba asta que escucho la voz de Naruto.

El rubio se veía con total determinación, sus ojos azules como el infinito cielo dieron paso a unos rojos diabólicos, miro a Sakura por un momento – Sakura abre la puerta es hora de probar el jutsu de invocación…- se percato del nerviosismo disimulado de su amiga e intentando sonreír naturalmente agrego – tranquila Sakura-chan estoy completamente seguro que todo saldrá bien -

Sakura solo pudo asentir, trago grueso, su entrenamiento se definiría en ese punto "Naruto…cumpliremos esa promesa", con ese pensamiento abrió la puerta de golpe reventando a la vez 5 bombas de humo dejando el lugar completamente invisible, y por lo tanto a ellos 2 indetectables.

En el momento que la puerta se abrió una ráfaga de kunais se lanzo sobre ellos quienes lo esquivaron previendo ese ataque como uno obvio y sencillo de evitar, pero no todo seria tan fácil.

Los 2 niños tendrían que intentar llegar a tientas; entre el humo, los kunais y el riesgo de ser atrapados, asta el circulo de invocación de Sakura, por parte de ella fue una tarea sumamente difícil, cada vez que arrastraba su cuerpo por el suelo sentía como los filos que se habían caído le rasgaban la piel y la ropa e intentando no gritar del dolor, podría ser una jinchuriki pero aun era una niña que sentía dolor y en este momento uno muy intenso.

También era consiente que los ninjas que los buscaban eran asesinos mortales, y que obviamente esa trampa no los detendría por mucho, tendría que usar todo su chacra para poder invocar algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarlos y derrotar al enemigo, aun con eso en mente nunca estuvo en su cabeza el chance de perder o morir.

Naruto contra ataco el ataque de los kunais con una ráfaga de viento dándole tiempo a Sakura de llegar lo mas cerca posible del circulo, él ya estaba lo suficiente cerca como para poder defender en ese punto, con el jutsu de aire que lanzo los kunais que se regresaron a los atacantes, pensó en hacer otro jutsu pero eso solo gastaría mas chacra y para su primera invocación y la situación en la que se encontraba tendría que usar lo mas que pudiera.

Los pocos segundos que tardo la pelirosa en llegar al punto donde estaba naruto le fueron eternos a ambos, por primera ves en sus cortas vidas fueron consientes de la fina línea que separa la vida de la muerte.

Naruto la sintió al darse cuenta de que podía morir, podría perder la misión y aun mas importante podría perder a su Sakura-chan, ¿de que le servía estar el vivo cuando su razón de vivir no lo estaba?, recordó aquel momento en que llego a akatsuki. Tenía miedo, paso días encerrado en una cueva, lo ultimo que recordaba era el sharingan de Itachi Uchiha clavarse en el para luego despertar ahí, era un simple agujero en el suelo, pero aun así no podía salir de él, por alguna razón lo quería vivo y encerrado, tan solo había ahí un kunai, planeo durante muchas horas la manera de salir de ahí o enfrentar a Itachi pero súbitamente apareció en un salón oscuro rodeado de gente.

/Flash Back /

-Quien eres y porque me trajiste aquí – dijo casi gritando a causa de los nervios, sentía muchos chacras oscuros a su alrededor, tenia miedo de lo que le fueran a hacer, sabia que solo contaba consigo mismo en el mundo para salvarse.

Sintió una mano gélida posarse sobre su hombro y algo sobre un sellado, en ese momento solo pensaba en huir, sabia que moriría pero tragándose su miedo dirigió el kunai a la mejilla del Uchiha – -Dime ahora donde estoy – dijo intentando sonar lo más amenazante posible.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Después de eso sus recuerdos eran algo confusos pero recordaba que Sakura lo había defendido y un poco mas adelante comprendió que un sellado podría haber significado su muerte, en pocas palabras Sakura le había salvado la vida, el en ese momento estaba vivo gracias a ella, nada en este mundo se lo podría pagar nunca, por ahora solo la protegería con cada musculo de su cuerpo y cada gota de chacra y sangre.

Sakura llego a tientas al círculo de invocación y cuando Naruto por fin la sintió cerca pusieron las manos sobre el circulo principal activando sus chacras demoniacos, los demonios en su interios se debatieron por salir ya que lo acivaron muy bruscamente pero con la poca cordura que podían aguantar abrieron un camino de sangre en sus manos gritando – ¡Jutsu de invocación!- esperando a que ocurriera lo mejor.

Lo ultimo que vieron fue una explosión que destruyo la cabaña, los 2 pequeños akatsukis fueron lanzados lejos tras unos arboles y vaciados completamente de energía, casi no podían mantenerse consientes. Naruto fue quien mas aguanto el golpe, con sus fuerzas fue hasta el lugar de la explosión, pero era fácil divisar desde donde estaba un gran cuerpo peludo color plata, un pelaje erizado que se movía furioso como buscando algo por el suelo.

Corriendo a esa dirección encontró a Sakura no muy lejos de ahí, al parecer se había roto una pierna, pero ella no se había dado cuenta, esta totalmente abstraída mirando al ser invocado.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Estas bien?- dijo alterado mirando su pierna doblada de una manera extraña.

Ella ni se inmuto por eso, su cara de terror era algo digno de verse, solo levanto el brazo señalando a la criatura, casi sin poder hablar dijo –Naruto… ¿Qué hemos invocado?-

El niño zorro miro en la dirección que señalaba la peli rosada y comprendió completamente el porqué de su cara de terror…

Era un animal de al menos 6 metros de alto y otros tanto de ancho, sus rugidos podrían haberle destrozado los tímpanos a cualquiera, en una de sus patas ya estaba el cadáver completamente irreconocible de uno de los ninjas que los había atacado, insertado completamente en una de sus garras negras, casi no pudo ver su cabeza ya que la sacudía violentamente, cuando unas gotas de sangre cayeron en su mejilla supo que era uno de los sujetos que callo al lado del otro con el tronco partido en 2, solo entonces pudo mirar la cabeza de la criatura; tenia el hocico ensangrentado y con unos colmillos gigantes y amenazadores, sus ojos grises miraron directamente a ambos chicos… sin duda alguna habían convocado a un zorro.

El animal los miro fijamente y con una especie de mueca sonrió- ¿Ustedes 2 han sido quienes me invocaron? Bien, eh estado esperando – dijo acercándose lentamente hacia ellos.

Sakura y Naruto sabían que su fin había llegado, la criatura que invocaron para ser salvados estaba apunto de matarlos…o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensaron en ese momento.

(N/a: ok gente bonita, dentro de unos pocos caps ya veran a nuestros pequeños akatsuki en Konoha, si quieren algún pedido especial *ejem antinaruhina o antisasuke quizas ?* XD no duden en pedirmelo ! nos leemos luego )


	8. Es hora de volver

**Es hora de volver**

Naruto se sentía liviano, no estaba seguro si dormía, o estaba muerto, movió sus dedos sintiendo algo suave muy cálido, como estar dormido sobre su cobija durante una tarde de verano, movió todo el brazo para comprobar que era eso y todo a su alrededor parecía igual, abrió los ojos mirando algo como un inmenso mar de pelaje plateado, alzo la vista un poco, aquella cosa lo llevaba a el sobre los arboles.

Recapitulo lo que le había pasado, recordaba el pergamino misterioso que había encontrado Sakura, recordó a los ninjas entrar a la casa, y por ultimo como el zorro los había visto, de pronto volvió a su mente su querida kunoichi de pelo rosa.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Dónde estas? – grito buscando entre ese mar de pelos algún rastro de su amiga, sin mucho esfuerzo la encontró prácticamente a su lado, dormida profundamente abrazando ese pelaje color plata, sonrió de medio lado recordando lo mucho que a Sakura le gustaban las cosas suaves, acaricio su cabello despertándole –Je vamos Sakura-chan es hora de que te levantes-

La niña abrió sus ojos verdes de golpe y se levanto descansada, como cada ves que despertaba le sonrió al rubio –Hola Naruto ¿porque cielo se mueve? - dijo de lo mas inocente mirando la bóveda celeste sobre ella.

El sonrió aunque con una gota cayéndole por la sien, el y Sakura parecían turnarse por quien seria infantil en que momento, esta vez al parecer fue ella – je pues no creo que el cielo se esté moviendo, mas bien creo que… ¡Algo nos esta llevando!- en cuanto grito eso lo que sea que los estuviera llevando se detuvo y se sentó, ante este movimiento los niños bajaron por esa espalda peluda como si fuera un tobogán gigante.

Rieron a carcajadas mientras caían pero al ver de frente al animal que segundos atrás habían montados se silenciaron de golpe; ahí esta ese zorro plateado que habían invocado, ellos al caer quedaron frente a sus ojos plateados, era una sensación extraña pero no desagradable, eran grises y enormes parecían 2 lunas con una pupila negra.

-No deberían quedarse viéndome tan fijamente, podría comérmelos ahora mismo- los chicos se tensaron al oír eso e inmediatamente sacaron sus armas aunque no por ese estaban menos aterrados, el animal solo sonrió de medio lado –tranquilos, son mis amos, no me los puedo comer –

Eso los desconcertó un poco – somos… ¿tus amos?- dijo Naruto confundido, pensaba que la convocación solo desaparecería después de un rato- explícate tu…zorro –

-Mi nombre es Hatoshi enano apréndetelo, no me llamo zorro – menciono moviendo el rostro en gesto despectivo pero la saco a Sakura una risita, miro a la peli rosa de reojo y también sonrió un poco- el pergamino de los zorros es particular, es el único pergamino donde el cual su gran jefe es un bijuu, los zorros invocados pueden desaparecer como convocaciones normales pero si fueron convocados con un propósito especifico deberán quedarse asta cumplirlo –

Sakura se acercó al rostro del zorro y como había echo con Itachi le tomo el hocico expandiendo su energía sobre el, al terminar la kunoichi sonrió – ¡Hatoshi es un buen zorrito Naruto! Al parecer conoce al kyuubi pero ellos lo llaman Kurama-sama – dijo emocionada sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a la cara de desconcierto de animal.

-¿Co-como te atreves a decir su nombre así como así?-

La chica lo miro divertida- es fácil…kyuubi vive dentro de Naruto, Naruto es mi amigo, en definición el kyuubi también lo es- eso a ella le parecía lo mas lógico del mundo.

Naruto suspiro, por la expresión se Hatoshi tendría que darle pruebas, lego el control de su cuerpo al kyuubi, cuando este se sintió ya cómodo hablo serio – ¿por la maldad de mi cuerpo, acaso uno desaparece por 10000 años y ya los zorros se vuelven tan tontos que dejan que roben el pergamino?- dijo con fastidio mirando al zorro plateado

-Bien aprovechando su torpeza te encargare algo- dijo sin siquiera dejarlo hablar, ser bueno con seres inferiores no era su fuerte – como a sido mi chacra y el de mi mala imitación el que te han invocado tu deber de ahora en adelante será cuidar por estas 2 crías de humanos hasta que yo salga – Sakura hizo un puchero ante el comentario de mala imitación pero no objeto nada ante la mirada que le dedico el kyuubi.

-¿El juubi tiene algo que decir Sakura? – mencionó el bijuu

- Ella dice que es mejor que tu y que te quedaras sin colas si la volver a llamar mala imitación, pero que concuerda con lo de cuidarnos a mi y a Naruto- alego inconforme pero no era sabio rebatirle el argumento a un demonio de dios sabrá cuantos siglos de edad.

Solo bufo y volvió a su celda dejando a Naruto en su estado normal, el zorro plateado bufo también y miro a ambos chicos, Naruto tenia a su jefe en su interior, por lo tanto si llegaba a enojarse mucho su jefe saldría, eso no era bueno; miro a Sakura la niña se veía feliz e inocente pero cuando lo rodeo de ese chacra pudo percibir un aura maligna como la de Kurama-sama, seria interesante ser "niñero" de esos 2.

Como pudo darse cuenta ambos lo miraba algo intimidados, era obvio ya que eran del tamaño de una de sus garras, se envolvió en un torbellino plateado y se convirtió en un zorro de tamaño normal, hasta parecía un cachorro al lado de los chicos.

Sakura sin ningún miramiento lo tomo entre sus brazos- je al perecer Hatoshi-kun va a ser nuestro nuevo compañero, tenemos un equipo completo- dijo la ojiverde al rubio quien también estaba feliz, todo eso era un pazo mas en el camino ninja.

Después de unas horas caminando llegaron a la cabaña donde se estuvieron quedando, Deidara caminaba como un maniático alrededor de la casa mientras Itachi esta sentado en el frente mirando el horizonte tranquilamente, sonrió al verlos y Sakura corrió instintivamente a abrazarlo mientras Deidara miraba celoso la escena junto a Naruto.

-¿Bien Sakura que hicieron hoy tu y Naruto?- dijo separándose de la pequeña akatsuki.

Ella mostro esa brillante sonrisa que le hacia recordar a cada akatsuki cada momento de felicidad de sus vidas con solo verla - ¡Hoy complete mi primera misión junto con Naruto nii-chan! –

Deidara e Itachi, ya sabían a que habían ido, sabían que ese zorro que traían lo avían invocado ellos; lo pudieron ver desde la distancia, pero aun así estaban felices de que esa misión le hayan sacado tanto provecho.

Eventualmente el desea que le pidieron al todo poderoso líder-sama fue quedarse con Hatoshi, él tuvo que acceder no del todo disgustado pero eso fue otro problema del que los mayores se encargarían después.

/ 6 años después /

-Hoy es el día…Pain nos revelara nuestra próxima misión, según el tío sharky nos iremos a un lugar lejano por largo tiempo – sonrió con malicia – eso significa un nuevo reto- dijo la peli rosa

Ya tenía 10 años, su cabello rosa le llegaba a la cintura aunque estuviera recogido en una coleta con una nube negra, usaba un short negro con el símbolo de los Haruno a los lados, una camisa blanca manga larga y un chaleco rosa sin mangas de cuello alto, con una botas ninjas altas con 4 kunais en cada una. Su carácter no había cambiado prácticamente en nada, aun seguía jugándole bromas al Akatsuki seguía siendo inocente y dulce a pesar de que ahora realizaba misiones de rango D y C, solo que ahora durante esas misiones era fría y precisa como la mas veloz de las flechas.

-je eso suena genial para mi, mientras mas difícil mejor – dijo el rubio sentado en un sofá y en un parpadeo tiro su kunai dando directo en la foto en la pared de la aldea de la hoja.

Naruto ya estaba en los 11 años, era notablemente mas alto que Sakura, le llevaba fácilmente una cabeza, usaba una malla ninja con una chaqueta abierta en el pecho de color negro con el remolino de los Uzumaki sobre el corazón, unos pantalones naranja con líneas rojas a los lados y su cinturón de medio lado lleno de kunais y con su kunai rojo amarrado al brazo. Para tristeza de Sakura, Naruto su había cambiado mucho en su personalidad, después de descubrir el por que su aldea lo odiaba, el sacrificio de su padre el cuarto Hokage, todo lo que sufrían los jinchurikis…se había convertido en un muchacho frio, no silencioso pero su carácter torpe y escandaloso daba paso a un chico sarcástico y eficaz, no era malo pero Sakura siempre extrañaría al Naruto tonto.

Ambos se encontraban en el cuartel de la aldea de la lluvia esperando en el salón de juntas, Naruto sentado en el sillón principal lanzando cualquier cantidad de armas a un mapa de las aldeas principalmente Konoha, Sakura miraba la lluvia imparable por la ventana.

Luego de unos segundos llegaron los demás miembros, todos miraron sorprendidos a los niños tenían casi 6 meses sin verlos a cualquiera les sorprendería el cambio. Pein no le dio mas vueltas a eso y decidió explicarles mejor su misión.

-Naruto, Sakura como **alguien** les abra dicho ustedes se irán de misión por un tiempo indefinido- dijo haciendo que Kisame mostrara una sonrisa nerviosa – los mandaremos a la aldea de la hoja, no tenemos definido cuanto tiempo será pero vivirán ahí y entrenaran como si fueran de esa aldea, no deben mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades – miro serio al rubio- eso va contigo Naruto-

El rubio hizo una especie de puchero – bah, eso idiotas se merecen todo mi kyuubi y mucho mas –

Pain lo ignoro y Konan le dio una mirada de reproche maternal – Irán principalmente a establecer una cierta…"reputación" como ninjas, aquí ya son como chunin pero ni siquiera son genins correctamente entrenados, ahí les darán la aprobación y Naruto podrá demostrar su poder – dijo la peli azul con una media sonrisa despeinando a su casi hijo, Naruto.

-umm ¿y por qué tiene que ser Konoha? ¿Por qué no podemos ser ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia? – dijo Sakura indignada, le parecía ridículo tener que ir a otro lugar cuando ya tenían un hogar ahí.

-Sakura…-esta ves fue el Uchiha mayor quien hablo – lo decidimos en parte por que Pain es el líder de la aldea, todos saben que ustedes son miembros de akatsuki y por lo tanto todos se les aria fácil, lo otro es que tanto Naruto como tu padre son de Konoha, es prudente que entrenen en un ambiente familiar-

Ante eso la oji jade no dijo nada solo observo la lluvia, lo que decía nii-chan era cierto pero ella nunca había estado en Konoha, nació en akatsuki, no tenia mucha conexión con aquella aldea, aunque pensándolo bien… Según lo que recordaba de su padre, él era un gran ninja, muy inteligente y astuto, Itachi era poderoso, fuerte uno de los mejores ninjas que haya conocido nunca; sin mencionar una línea de sangre con un jutsu excepcional y Naruto…Naruto era el mejor de todos.

La chica mostro una sonrisa- Perfecto entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

Después de 2 semanas ya todo estaba listo, los niños estaban preparados y ya tenían; incluso, las excusas para entrar. Su despedida fue corta pero muy triste para ellos, los akatsuki se separaban de aquellos "bebes" que habían criado, su legado ninja al mundo y prácticamente la razón de pelear de la mayoría, pero dejaron la tristeza a un lado por un momento para dar paso al orgullo, se irían para convertirse en los mejores ninjas que nunca se abrían visto antes y ellos tendría el honor de verlos convertirse en eso.

Sakura se despidió emotivamente de cada uno con algunas lagrimas amenazando con salir pero ella no se los permitió, Naruto por su parte sentía el corazón en un puño al separarse de su ahora familia, vivió la primera parte de su infancia como un huérfano odiado e indeseable por una aldea entera a la que ahora tenia que volver, pero sabia que también ahora era responsable de su Sakura-chan.

Llegaron rápido a aquella aldea, Naruto vio entre nostálgico, triste y molesto la enorme puerta de entrada, recordaba los horribles golpes e insultos que recibió ahí, apretó los puños con fuerza en ese mismo momento podría liberar todo el Kyuubi y cargarse toda esa estúpida aldea ahí mismo pero …sintió la suave mano de Sakura tomar la suya, sintió esa misma suave energía que el día que se prometieron cuidarse el uno al otro, una sensación de bienestar, felicidad y paz como ninguna otra, eso era algo que solo Sakura le podía dar, la miro sonriente y avanzaron.

En cuanto entro volvió a sentir las miradas, miradas de desprecio, pero ahora también mezcladas con sorpresa y curiosidad, era lógico él había desaparecido casi 6 años y ahora volvía.

-je deben estar pensado "el niño demonio volvió, que tragedia"- dijo con resentimiento y un tras fondo de tristeza en su voz, eso le dolía, aun a un "monstruo" como el.

La pequeña kunoichi sintió la tristeza del rubio y se pego mas a el abrazándolo un poco – Tranquilo Naruto, recuerda lo que dijo Konan-chan, solo vinimos a demostrarles lo fuertes que podríamos ser – se pego un poco mas sintiendo sus mejillas arder sin razón aparente – además yo sé que tu puedes con todos ellos, no hace falta tomar en cuenta su opinión si tu y yo sabemos el súper genial chico que eres- le mostro una sonrisa y lo empujo un poco para que caminara mas rápido.

-Jeje vamos así nunca llegaremos a la torre Hokage - y ante las miradas atónitas de los aldeas camino de la mano con Naruto asta ese lugar.

Pero…no solo los aldeanos los vieron.

Un chico moreno iba caminando en dirección contraria seguido de cerca por bastantes chicas que no paraban de decir su nombre "Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun lo otro ", rodeado de un aura francamente irritante de superioridad no les iba prestando ni la mas mínima atención.

Paso al lado de Naruto y Sakura, se apartó del rubio pero al hacerlo paso muy cerca de Sakura, primero sintió un olor de perfume, no era de fruta ni de flores, era algo simplemente dulce y puro, no como si lo hubiera comprado en una tienda si no algo que pareciera salir de la misma chica, ante esta curiosidad decidió abrir los ojos para ver quien era; claro por que siendo como era no se dignaba a abrir los ojos ni para caminar. Su primera impresión fue…Rosa, esa chica tenia el cabello del color de los arboles de cerezo en temporada, las había visto rubias, morenas, pelirrojas pero jamás en su vida un color tan impactante para el pelo como el rosa, lo segundo que vio fue una mirada verde, verde como el fondo de una laguna cristalina o el interior de una esmeralda, ojos claros donde se podían observar no solo el resto del mundo reflejado en ellos si no también cada una de las emociones que componían a aquella chica.

Se quedo por primera ves en su vida como un completo atarantado mirando a esa niña, pero algo dentro de él se movió al ver como ella se abrazaba, reía y para colmo iba de la mano con el otro chico, en ese momento lo reconoció, Naruto Uzumaki, el tonto de la clase, otro niño solitario pero que ahora regresaba después de tantos años y lo peor de todo era que venia acompañado de una chicha y no cualquier chica, esa era definitivamente la chica que Sasuke Uchiha quería para el.

Le dirigió una mirada de odio mientras los veía alejarse hacia la torre Hokage – Ese dobe, si sabe lo que le conviene me va a dejar a esa chica para mi – murmuro bajo para ir por su camino, sus fans lo escucharon y fueron ellas quienes ahora miraron feo a Sakura pero viendo que el moreno se iba lo siguieron.

Sakura y Naruto llegaron a la torre del Hokage, sorpresivamente fueron recibidos muy rápido y cuando llegaron a su presencia el mismo Hokage fue a recibir a Naruto con los brazos abiertos.

-Oh Naruto que alivio que hallas regresado, todos estos años de búsqueda y finalmente apareces tu solo, no sabes el alivio que nos da eso, eh mandado a miles de escuadrones en tu búsqueda y ninguno lo había logrado pero finalmente estas otra vez en casa- decía el viejo atropelladamente, desde que Naruto había sido secuestrado pasaba cada minuto del día pensado en el, en el pequeño hijo de Minato.

Naruto mostro una media sonrisa triste – solo usted esta aliviado viejo, sabe tan bien como yo que los aldeanos y los ninjas me detestan así que por favor no hable por ellos, solo vine para avisar que volví y que traje a alguien conmigo – dijo intentando no mostrar sus lagrimas, solo el viejo Hokage lo cuido mientras vivió ahí pero nunca hizo nada para que los demás no lo maltrataran pero a él nunca le podría guardar rencor.

A Sarutobi le sorprendió la frialdad de Naruto, ¿Qué le habría ocurrido en el tiempo que no estuvo con ellos? Quizás lo podría averiguar después – Bien Naruto, ¿a quien trajiste contigo? –

El kitsune hizo unas señas- ya puedes pasar Sakura-chan- dijo sonriendo, lo cual alerto un poco a Sarutobi, desde que había entrado el rubio se mostraba muy serio.

La kunoichi entro con algo de pena al salón y en cuanto miro al Hokage se escondió detrás de Naruto, la verdad no le tenia miedo pero tenia que mostrarse como una chica tímida que nada sabia del mundo niña aparte que lo poco que le abría contado Naruto. Todo había sido fríamente calculado por líder-sama y aunque le dolía engañar al viejito todo sea por el Akatsuki, su verdadera familia.

-Mu-mucho gusto me llamo Sakura Haruno – dijo mostrando un poco su rostro tras la espalda del niño Kyuubi.

El Hokage le sonrió pero al ver como la niña le devolvió el gesto se llevo una sorpresa, fue apenas un movimiento de segundos pero casi pudo jurar a ver visto una sonrisilla maliciosa igual a la de cierto alumno que tuvo *esta niña…no puede tener nada que ver con Orochimaru ¿o si?* fue la pregunta que se formulo en su mente.-Mucho gusto Sakura, espero que te guste la aldea-

-Bueno viejo aparte de venir a saludar vine a pedirte algo- dijo Naruto

El viejo en cuestión no se sorprendió por la actitud del chico, algo mas fría que de costumbre pero aun así Naruto después de todo – dime que necesitas-

-Pues primero creo que necesito una casa nueva; supongo que ya abran ocupado la mía y segundo quiero de nuevo el cupo en la academia ninja pero también uno para Sakura-chan-

Dio una bocanada de su pipa y exhalo – ¿y ella sabe algo de artes ninja? – esa pregunta realmente era mas de lo parecía, si ella sabia Naruto le había enseñado o había pertenecido a otra aldea pero cuando Naruto se fue apenas tenia 4 años no podría haberle enseñado nada así que todo apuntaba a que Naruto o ella se conocieron en otra aldea.

-Se un poco, solo lo básico de ninjutsu, taijutsu medio y muy poco genjutsu- respondió la aludida, se mordería la lengua por decir era gran mentira pero tenia; si, **tenia** que decir eso.

Esa respuesta fue bastante vaga para sus expectativas pero no le daría más vueltas o comenzarían a sospechar, intuitivamente supo que Naruto ya no era un chico tonto y esa chica tenia uno que otro misterio en torno a ella.

-Bien con eso basta, les avisare a los profesores en cuanto a la casa nueva, hay un apartamento en la zona comercial que será bueno para ti, en cuanto a Sakura…- fue cortado de pronto por la mirada de un Naruto furioso

-Sakura vivirá conmigo – dijo mas como una orden que como una afirmación – gracias viejo, me retiro – y dejándole a Sarutobi las palabras en la boca tomo a la peli rosa de la mano y se fue de ahí

Naruto abrió el nuevo apartamento, era considerablemente mas grande que su casa anterior, tenia una sala separada de la cocina; que para el eso era gigante comparado al anterior, 2 cuartos con baño, una habitación principal, pisos de madera y paredes en color crema, estaba totalmente nuevo pero bien equipado.

-Eh que casa más bonita y grande, ¿no crees Naruto? – dijo la chica dando vueltas por la sala vacía.

-Je tienes razón Sakura-chan y ahora hay que desempacar –dijo sonriente, se arrodillo en el suelo e hizo unos cuantos sellos y luego apareció un pergamino, al abrirlo comenzaron a salir con varios "pufs" todos los muebles necesarios, casi todos eran de sus cuartos en akatsuki y otro comprados como un sofá, algunas cosas de cocina etc.

Cuando terminaron de acomodar todo se tiraron el suelo alfombrado de la sala, eso de mudarse era agotador y fastidioso, ahora ambos miraban el techo con las brazos extendidos cuando comenzaron a sentir una presión en sus espaldas.

Sakura se puso a reír- jeje casi nos olvidamos de Hatoshi-kun – dijo levantándose, le quito la camisa a Naruto y se arrodillo de espaldas a el – Vamos antes de que se enfade –

El sonrió también y puso la mano entre los omoplatos de Sakura –jutsu de invocación – y de su propia espalda, del tatuaje del remolino plateado comenzó a salir en forma de hilos de acero el zorro, al terminar de salir del rubio bufo.

-No puedo creer que Kurama-sama y Kurai-sama le hayan puesto esos sellos solo para facilitar el control de sus chacra y para poder invocarme mas fácil, no se si sentirme ofendido u honrado- mascullo el zorro plateado.

Sakura al verlo lo abrazo – yo también te quiero mucho Hatoshi-kun- claro cada vez que él se ponía a protestar sobre ellos ella lo abrazaba y le decía eso, con eso se quedaba tranquilo solo con expresión de disgusto.

El animal miro el lugar olfateando todo con mucha curiosidad, lo reviso de arriba abajo como buscando algo, al terminar agarro un cojín y lo llevo a la cocina al lado del horno y se acostó – desde ahora dormiré aquí, quien quiera mover mi cama se las vera con mis dientes-

Los chicos lo único que pudieron hacer fue reír como unos locos, el gran y poderoso zorro plateado ahora se veía como una gato domestico dormido a los pies de horno, bueno que podían hacer, si le decían algo lo mas probable era que los mordiese.

Sakura le dio un besito en la cabeza al animalito y lo dejo dormir – Bien Naruto es hora de que también nosotros durmamos –

Sin razón aparente él se coloro como un tomate, ush ya sus malditas pensamientos pervertidos comenzarían a salir, maldecía a sus hormonas en ese momento, pero no dijo nada fue a su cuarto y ella igual.

Casi todo estaba igual, solo que envés de una litera era solo una cama, pero el estilo del cuarto no era muy distinto, quizás algo más grande, intento en vano conciliar el sueño, hasta que a media noche se levanto a por un vaso de agua, al abrir la puerta encontró a Sakura con expresión cansada por la falta de sueño.

-Tú tampoco puedes dormir eh- dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta,

-aja…es raro… no estar juntos – dijo haciendo un mohín mientras agarraba el borde de su pijama con ambas manos retorciéndolo un poco, desde que conoció al oji azul ambos dormían en el mismo cuarto, en una litera, se sentía raro no sentirlo por ahí cerca de ella.

La tomo de la mano y se fueron al cuarto grande, agarraron las almohadas y las colocaron a sus lados como si los abrasaran sus padres, ninguno de los 2 sintió nunca eso pero imaginaba que así se sentiría dormir con tus padres, se tomaron de las manos como aquella vez en su primera misión y por fin pudieron dormir, mañana seria el primer día de "misión", el primer día de escuela y todo eso, pero no importaba siempre se cuidarían entre ellos, aquello era lo que menos les preocupaba.


	9. Comenzando con mentiras

**Comenzando con mentiras**

Aun no amanecía en la aldea de la hoja y ya Naruto y Sakura estaban despiertos, era ya casi una costumbre, en Akatsuki las actividades solían comenzar temprano y ellos nunca se quedaban atrás. Se despertaron al mismo tiempo y después de darse los buenos días se fueron preparando, Hatoshi miraba todo desde su cómodo cojín, no le apetecía ayudar a sus cachorritos esa mañana.

Al terminar de vestirse y comer sus desayunos miraron en dirección a la puerta Naruto con algo de desconfianza y ese nuevo brillo de resentimiento que no desaparecía del todo desde que llego y Sakura a decir verdad algo nerviosa, quitando su vista de la puerta pregunto al rubio.

-Naruto… ¿Cómo es una escuela?- pregunto sintiéndose algo tonta, sabia leer y escribir perfectamente; según Pein, mucho mejor que algunos adultos, pero fue instruida por Deidara y Kakuzu en casa, nunca fue al colegio donde habían mas alumnos ni nada por el estilo, su único contacto cercano con alguien de su edad fue Naruto.

Se quedo pensando un segundo revolviéndose el pelo rubio con la mano – je pues es difícil Sakura-chan, hay muchas personas y tenemos que aprender todo por que si no lo hacemos no pasamos de curso y no nos aprueban como ninjas- algo bastante rudimentario pero ¿que se podía esperar? Cuando lo llevaron a akatsuki apenas tenia 2 años en la escuela, pero igual para él fue algo duro debido a las burlas y continuos abusos de sus compañeros.

Ahora ambos miraban a la puerta de forma distinta, con algo de miedo, pero sacudieron esa idea de sus cabezas rápidamente, eran shinobis, no debían tener miedo a cosas como esas, lo superarían rápido y mucho mejor que cualquiera.

Sakura miro al rubio buscando apoyo en el y tomándolo de la mano salió seguida por el zorro blanco.

-Vamos Naruto, ya veras que podremos con esto, será sencillo y fácil-

-je tienes razón Sakura-chan, es mi oportunidad de demostrarle a todo el mundo lo poderoso que es Naruto Uzumaki – dijo apretando suavemente la mano de la chica.

Los 3 llegaron a la academia ninja relativamente rápido, ya algunos chicos estaban ahí jugando o practicando los jutsus básicos, una sonrisa de superioridad cruzo por el rostro de ambos, era verdaderamente cómico como ellos se esforzaban tanto para cosas que ellos ya dominaban , sobre todo para el rubio aquello fue gratificante.

Se sentaron en un lugar algo alejado del resto, el pequeño refugio de Naruto, un gran árbol de ramas gruesas y lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostener un columpio, traía recuerdos tristes pero ya decidió que eso no lo afectaría más. La peli rosa fue corriendo hasta el columpio para ser mecida por Naruto mientras Hatoshi se ponía en sus piernas sentir el viento al columpiarse.

Una escena tierna, ambos niños sonreían y el zorrito se mostraba alegre, las risas de Naruto y Sakura eran música para ambos, en esa aldea solo se tenían a ellos 2 y si la pasaban felices era mucho mejor, pero ese lindo momento se vio truncado cuando llegaron ciertas personas.

-así que el rumor es cierto, el chico zorro volvió – dijo la voz de un chico seguida por varias risotadas de otros a sus lados.

-si creo que es hora de hacerle recordar que aquí nadie lo quiere y la clase de fenómeno que es –dijo otro haciéndose tronar los nudillos y avanzando.

Naruto los miro detenidamente con furia dejando se mecer a la peli rosa quien a falta de que alguien la meciera se fue deteniendo suavemente mirando entre confundida y molesta a Naruto y los otros respetivamente cuando hace notar su presencia con su vocecita aun infantil.

-Sera mejor que dejen a Naruto en paz o si no van a terminar en el hospital trio de imbéciles- dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido mientras que Hatoshi en sus piernas comenzaban a erizarse de la rabia.

Uno de los chicos la miro con burla – y tú quien te crees para hablarnos así, te mostrare como hago puré a este…-

Hubiera seguido hablando de no ser por la soberana patada que el de los ojos azules le metió, directo en la boca para que se callara, callo de espalda frente a los otros 2 mientras Naruto aterrizaba como un experto en ambos pies.

-A ver, repíteme… ¿Quién hará puré a quien?- dijo con rabia agarrando al muchacho por el cuello de la camisa mientras que sus ojos se iban tornando anaranjados por la rabia.

El al sentir esa penetrante miraba que podría quemarlo vivo reacciono- no se queden parados inútiles ¡atáquenlo!-

Los otros dos intentaron moverse en contra del rubio pero 4 kunais los lanzaron al suelo clavándose en sus ropas, miraron en dirección a Naruto pero este aun seguía con el otro chico en las manos; alzaron la mirada viendo la mano extendida de la peli rosa con una mirada furiosa que se tornaba color amarillo mientras que el zorro blanco tomaba posición de ataque mostrando sus colmillos y el pelaje erizado le daba una apariencia mas grande.

Naruto soltó al tipo tirándolo lejos al lado de los otros dos, los miro con soberbia y asco, ellos eran basura, en ese momento los podría matar fácilmente, el kyuubi en su interior no se le hacia mala idea reclamar su sangre pero recordó que estaba de misión.

Se volvió hacia Sakura poniendo una mano en su hombro para indicarle que ya todo estaba bien, los ojos de ambos volvieron a sus respectivos azules y verdes, miraron a los tipos tirados en el suelo aterrados pero con la determinación de volverse a parar por venganza y una sonrisita maliciosa salió por la boca de ambos.

Revelaron parte de sus chacras demoniacos, a Naruto se le formo una capa naranja tomando forma de cola y orejas alargando sus uñas y afilando su mirada, las marcas oscuras en sus mejillas se alargaron irregularmente , en Sakura ocurrió lo mismo pero con el chacra morado índigo y sus colmillos se veían en esa sádica sonrisa.

La peli rosa levanto una mano hacia ellos –Bien, vengan a jugar –

Los miraron como los propios demonios mientras corrían llorando y gritando que habían visto unos diablos en cuerpos de niños.

En lo que se perdieron en la lejanía Sakura y Naruto se miraron por un segundo comenzando a reír descontroladamente rodando por el suelo prácticamente mientras el zorro los veía con una ceja alzada; si se podría decir que tuviera, y una expresión algo molesta.

-No debieron usar los chacras de los bijuu mocosos irresponsables- dijo molesto el kitsune de plata.

-Jeje gomen Hatoshi-kun pero se lo merecían, iban a golpear a Naruto y en cuanto hubieran terminado nosotros hubiéramos seguido en la lista- dijo la kunoichi sonriéndole al pequeño y amargado animalito quien bufo dándose la vuelta ignorándolos.

El rubio se paro con esa sonrisa zorruna y alboroto el pelo del animal mientras iban al salón – jeje vamos Hatoshi admite que tu también liberaste chacra, no te hagas el santo y fue divertido espantar a esos inútiles.

El animal no dijo nada pero eso en parte era cierto, dio un salto al cuello de Sakura que era donde estaba más cómodo y cerro los ojos para descansar.

Al entrar al salón se sentaron en unos de los pocos puestos libres, Sakura fue en verlo primero, había muchas niñas alrededor del puesto pero la verdad ninguna se sentaba y al otro lado solo estaba un niño con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados sin hacer nada.

Le pareció una buena oportunidad y jalo rápido a Naruto con ella, esquivando a esas niñas logro agarrar el puesto con el rubio a su lado.

-Te dije que había que estar aquí mas temprano Naruto, casi no encontramos lugar- dijo reprochándole cuando una molestas voces la interrumpieron.

-Oe como te atreves a sentarte al lado de Sasuke-kun si él no te lo ha permitido – dijo una molesta voz de alguna de aquellas chicas a los lados del banco.

-Si tu cabeza de chicle vete de ahí, nosotras llegamos primero, no te quedaras con Sasuke-kun -

Ella miro con una ceja alzada todo eso, iba a mandar a Hatoshi a morderla por llamarla cabeza de chicle pero era un desperdicio de energía, mas tarde verían el poder de Sakura Haruno.

-¿y masomenos quien demonios es Sasuke-kun? – dijo sin entender pero con menos intenciones de pararse que antes.

-Ump soy yo – giro la cabeza y frente a ella con cara de indiferencia un chico de piel blanca y pálida, cabello y ojos negros; en el acto lo reconoció "Él es el hermano de Itachi nii-sama" –Uchiha Sasuke – si definitivamente era el.

-ah ya veo – dijo claramente desinteresada lo que le causo cierta impresión al moreno; no estaba acostumbrados a esas reacciones por parte de las chica para con el.

Naruto por su parte estaba que se partía de la risa, la cara de Sasuke era de un desconcierto que daba ganas de grabarlo e igual con su club de fans que estaba que echaba fuego por la reacción de Sakura; aunque en el fondo le alegraba sobremanera que a su peli rosa no le llamara la atención el Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba impresionado, miraba cada detalle de la expresión de Sakura con sumo cuidado buscando algún rastro de sonrojo o algo que delatara que si se fijo en el pero es difícil buscar algo que no existe así que se volvió a cruzar de brazos murmurando.

-Y tu ¿Quién eres? – dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Haruno Sakura – contesto sin tomarse la molestia de verlo a la cara y más pendiente en acariciar al zorro inmóvil en su cuello que en el Uchiha.

-¡Asco! Mira que mal gusto al tener una piel de zorro en el cuello – escucho gritar a una de sus fans cuando Hatoshi se revolvió molesto abriendo los ojos – ¡ah! ¡Esta vivo!- dijo desmayándose.

-Naruto las chicas son muy raras aquí – dijo mirando al rubio quien en ese momento tenia una enorme vergüenza ajena, el primer día de clases y ya Sakura podía notar que la gente en esa aldea estaba loca.

-jeje Tranquila Sakura-chan quizás es por el clima – miro a Sasuke con cierto rencor por andar observando tanto a su Sakura-chan – o por culpa del teme.

Ella giro la cabeza entre mirando a las chicas y a Sasuke; sin entender mucho que le veían pero el moreno al sentir que ella era quien lo miraba ahora mostro esa sarcástica sonrisa orgullosa de él, estuvo apunto de pensar que Sakura ya había caído cuando soltó.

-No entiendo que le ven a este paliducho antisocial – dijo inocentemente haciendo que Naruto estallara en risas y en Sasuke una creciente ira para con el kitsune.

La fans del Uchiha estuvieron apunto de caerle a la peli rosa enzima de no ser por las miradas que ambos chicos a su lado le echaron por mucho que Sakura lo hubiera insultado Sasuke no dejaría que la tocaran por que él había decidido que ella seria suya de una forma u otra.

Una valientemente se adelanto a decir – ¿pues entonces para ti quien es un chico lindo eh? Frentona pelo de chicle -

Puso un dedo en sus labios pensativa – Pues primero tengo la frente grande por que tengo un cerebro muy grande y por lo tanto soy inteligente y mi cabello decidió ser mas original que el tuyo, conozco una chica de pelo azul que se ve genial – lo dijo calmada y realmente sin tomarle mucha seriedad a la cosa.

-Umm lo chicos que me gustan…- se coloro un poco a lo que Naruto y Sasuke prestaron atención disimuladamente – ¡No tengo la menor idea! – exclamo feliz e inocente como era ella causando una caídas en las fans, Naruto y hasta Hatoshi y el Uchiha soltó un suspiro.

-Demo… si les puedo decir como es un chico lindo de verdad – siguió – es como Naruto – dijo mirándolo sonriente haciendo que él se sonrojara.

-Es rubio, tiene los ojos azules y muy bonitos, es simpático y amigable con mucha gente, también es fuerte; siempre me a protegido ¿Saben? Yo creo que es mas lindo ser amigable y un buen amigo que alguien malo y frio como este tipo – contesto señalando a Sasuke e instintivamente abrazando a Naruto, a quien quería más que todo.

Las chicas se quedaron como piedra pero pronto volvieron a gritar que si "Sasuke-kun es genial" que "Sasuke-kun tiene los mejores jutsus de fuego" ente otras cosas, inflando el ego; ya de por si muy grande del moreno.

Sasuke iba a decir algo cuando entro Iruka-sensei al salón.

-Buenos días niños, creo que ya notaron algunos alumnos nuevos en el salón – dijo mirando el pequeño tumulto ocasionado por Sakura pero se le cristalizaron los ojos al ver a Naruto, no lloro pero una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en su rostro al verlo, estaba mas grande y al perecer feliz por aquella chica que ahora tenia a su lado.

-¿Porque no bajan a presentarse chicos?–

Naruto y Sakura bajaron rápido, al pararse frente al salón el oji azul tenia una expresión de fastidio e incomodidad al ser observado por todos; claro tenia casi 8 años fuera de la aldea sin nadie saber donde andaba, motivo suficiente como para ser revisado de pies a cabeza como un bicho raro.

Por su parte Sakura tenia una sonrisa radiante y amplia, todo aquello le emocionaba, se sentía una bebe otra vez, con esa hermosa sonrisa robo algunos suspiros del genero masculino; Naruto y Sasuke con mirada de odio y rabia, y con las chicas algunas quejas de celos.

Iruka se recargo del escritorio – Bien chicos preséntense ante la clase, ¿Por qué no vas primero Naruto?- ínsito.

El aludido bufo – Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y ustedes ya me conocen y pienso que esto es tonto Iruka-sensei – dijo ya alzando el tono mirando al profesor, eso le saco una sonrisa a Iruka quien recordó a su viejo y escandaloso alumno.

-Bien Naruto, ya vete a tu puesto – miro a la otra niña, menudita, de un raro color de pelo, y al parecer alegre; según el Hokage-sama ella vino con Naruto y debían tener alguna conexión.

-Bien este…- miro la lista – Sakura, por que no te presentas –

-Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 10 años, mi color favorito es el rojo aunque también el rosado y el verde; me gusta las cosas dulces y no me agrada la comida picante, me molesta que nani me fastidie por mi tamaño y me agrada salir de paseo con mi abuelito y juguetero, me la paso entrenando para ser la mejor ninja del mundo, las naturaleza de mi chacra son fuego y viento, creo que me falta algo… ¡ah si!, espero llevarme bien con todos – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia después de soltar aquello de golpe.

A Naruto y a Hatoshi les cayó una gota por la cabeza, Sakura siempre tenia que ser así de…especifica.

Iruka miro eso algo inseguro – Je que bueno Sakura, una cosa ¿quien te dijo lo de tu naturaleza de chacra?- eso le llamaba la atención, los chunin conocían su naturaleza de chacra y algunos jounin conocían la segunda, que una niña supiese ambas era muy sospechoso.

Ella lo miro sorprendida pero en segundo lo cambio a una sonrisa- Me lo dijo mi Tía Petunia cuando tenía 4 años – sin decir mas se fue a sentar.

La clase paso con normalidad, Naruto y Sakura entendían todos los conceptos pero no estaba de mas copiarlos; aunque ya para ellos esas fueras técnicas inferiores.

Ya en el recreo Sakura fue jalada bruscamente mientras veía a Naruto sorprendido. Cuando por fin se detuvo frente a ella una chica de ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

-Hola Sakura, soy Yamanaka Ino, me gustan las flores y también quiero ser una gran ninja cuando sea grande, me gusta Sasuke-kun, ¿no crees que Sasuke-kun es el mejor?, me agradas ¿quieres ser mi amiga? – dijo la rubia soltándole todo ese de pronto.

Sakura se sorprendió pero asintió contenta –Je ok Ino-chan –

La rubia dio un gritito contenta – ¡que bueno! ahora háblame ¿Cómo se siente sentarse al lado de Sasuke-kun? Nunca deja a nadie sentarse con el, debe ser muy emocionante – dijo animada casi sin respirar.

Con eso la oji verde alzo una ceja algo incomoda, ya era bastante molesto tener que estar en un salón lleno de fanáticas locas como para que su nueva amiga también fuera una. Se levanto dispuesta a irse.

-Lo siento Ino-chan pero a mi no me gusta Sasuke, es muy antipático para mi…- por un momento pensó en Itachi pero incluso él era mas agradable que su hermano menor.

La rubia se decepciono pero tomo a Sakura de la muñeca -¡Espera! No te vallas, en el salón hablaste de flores ¿en tu aldea anterior tuviste entrenamiento de kunoichi?- pregunto intentando detenerla, Sakura emanaba un aura fuerte y dominante, eso le había llamado la atención, quizás podría aprender algo de ella.

Se quedo quieta pensando en la pregunta.

/Flash Back/

Konan estaba meditando pacíficamente con Sakura en su regazo, el cabello de ambas se movía con el viento, azul con rosa en perfecta armonía, los ojos cerrados para concentrarse y absoluto silencio.

-Sakura dime ¿a que dirección sopla el viento? – dijo la mujer calmadamente poniendo sus manos en los pequeños hombros de Sakura.

-Al sur Konan-chan – dijo la pequeña kunoichi segura.

-Muy bien Sakura, con el entrenamiento ya lo haces perfecto- felicito Konan – ¿ahora sientes el olor de este?-

-Es lavanda de los campos de la ciudad, florecen en esta época si no me equivoco- dijo abriendo sus grandes ojos verdes sin temor de su respuesta, la mujer del pelo azul asintió como respuesta.

-Bien y ahora ¿que sigue en el entrenamiento Konan-chan? Apuesto que algo genial – dijo parándose poniendo ambas manos tras la cabeza.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan pero ahora ya no podremos seguir entrenando, ahora aprenderás cosas mas …-cayo un momento- tácticas con los chicos, las técnicas especiales de kunoichi son poco usadas hoy en día pero seguro luego podremos aprenderlas después – dijo sonriendo y caminando a su lado.

Hizo una mueca de disconformidad pero fue con ella, irían a ver como le iba a Naruto entrenando con Sasori.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Eso la entristeció, nunca pudo aprender más de Konan, la única miembro femenina de akatsuki aparte de ella, se sentía algo solitario pero era ahora que se daba cuenta de que no tenía ninguna habilidad en el intricado arte del mundo femenino.

Miro a Ino decidida – Ino-chan vamos a entrenar – dijo viéndola con decisión en sus ojos verdes como aquella chica nunca había visto.

La rubia sonrió con fuerza y la llevo a un patio con muchísimas flores, de todos tipos y colores, el olor de aquel lugar era fresco y dulzón, pequeños pétalos de flores caídos al suelo lo hacían una hermosa alfombra verde con multicolor con pequeños capullos de distintas plantas dispuestos a florecer en cualquier momento.

-Bien Sakura ahora te entrenare en el arte del arreglo floral, como mi mama trabaja en una floristería se mucho de esto – dijo Ino orgullosa pero Sakura realizo una mueca no muy segura de eso.

-Esto no se ve muy útil para pelear – dijo mirando las flores a sus pies – Las flores son débiles no matan a nadie Ino-chan- comento.

La Yamanaka rio –Jeje claro que no tontita, no es para pelear pero por ejemplo hay venenos con plantas y mucho mas – hizo una pausa al ver que capto la atención de Sakura – je las flores no son débiles Sakura ¿ no sabias que tu tienes nombre de flor?-

La aludida reacciono, es verdad, siempre lo habían dicho eso, su cabello le iba bien a su nombre; pero ella no era débil como las plantas, ella era muy fuerte – Si lo se Ino, pero las flores de cerezo son débiles, se rompen –

-Pero las flores son quienes aguantas las tormentas…- dijo mirando un capullo – las flores de cerezo vuelan libres con el viento, en las tormentas se deslizan con delicadeza entre la lluvia mas fuerte que ahoga a los demás, por eso las flores son fuertes, las kunoichis debemos ser igual, fuertes y delicadas-

Sakura se quedo pensando en aquellos mirando al árbol de cerezo atrás de ella, soltaba sus pétalos con un viento sutil pero ellos aguantaban uno de ellos fue a parar en la palma de su mano, lo miro detenidamente, en este momento era pequeña como ese pétalo; pero con todo su empeño se haría grande como el árbol tras ella, duro y poderoso pero a la vez hermoso y delicado; si, esa seria de ahora en adelante Sakura Haruno.

Ino la miro sonriente – Bueno ahora que ya sabes eso es hora de ver que tanto sabes sobre flores Sakura-

La mencionada asintió e Ino la paseo por varias especies distintas de flores para probarla.

-A ver, dime cual es esta – señalo una planta de tallo espinoso con flores blancas de pétalos suaves y agrupados en el centro.

-es un rosal Ino-chan, tampoco soy tan tonta- comento cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo a la rubia que le tomaba por ignorante.

-Jeje gomen solo quería verificar – pasaron hacia otras de color morados con tallo en punta de donde provenían las flores tubulares de penetrante aroma- Ahora identifica estas-

-Si no me equivoco son flores de lavanda – dijo segura.

-Vas muy bien , esta es la ultima – ahora pasaron a un sector mas reducido, es una parte algo alejada una plantita verde con dos hojas paralelas de fondo rojo con espinas saliendo de sus bordes.

Sakura al ver la plantita abrió los ojos llenos de felicidad y exclamo -¡Es una petunia!-

Ino al oír eso se callo de frente por la impresión al pararse miro a Sakura como si viniera de otro planeta y grito -¿¡Como confundes una petunia con una planta carnívora!-

-Oh eso no es una petunia, umm el jefe de debe una explicación – murmuro bajito rascándose el mentón.

/Flash Back/

Pein estaba acomodando unos papeles de "el sitio ejecutivo para hacer planes malvados" mientras Sakura se mecía en la silla sin dejar de mirar fijamente una foto de la organización donde salía Zetsu.

-Oe líder-sama, ¿Zetsu-san que es?- dijo distraída agarrando sus pies.

-Un miembro de akatsuki- respondió este seco sin prestarle atención.

-Eso ya lo se, pero me refiero a si es humano, por que el tío sharky es un tiburón pero el no parece un tiburón, ni una medusa, ni una marsopa, ni un…- así iba a seguir con la lista cuando el la corto.

-Es una planta ¿feliz?-

-umm ya veo, pero ¿Qué tipo de planta?-

Antes de que se pusiera a hablar dijo lo primero que se le vio a la mente – Una petunia-

Con eso ella sonrió y se fue canturreando "tengo una tía petunia ahora, tengo una tía petunia ahora~", bueno por lo menos de esa manera se quedaría quieta un rato.

/Fin del flash back /

La rubia suspiro, Sakura no sabia mucho de plantas pero tampoco era un caso perdido y al menos ahora tenia una amiga, por ahora dejaría "el entrenamiento" por ahí.

Pasaron el resto del recreo jugando y hablando, olvidadas del mundo hasta que sonó la campana del fin del recreo.

Cuando iban a entrar al salón Ino miro a Sakura salir corriendo hacia Naruto tomándolo de un brazo *¿sera que esos dos son mas que amigos?* fue lo que formulo su mente al ver las sonrisas de ambos al estar juntos, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta Sasuke miraba la escena con odio y los puños cerrados.

Se sentaron como habían llegado en la mañana y la clase transcurrio normal, estaban viendo las principales técnicas de fuego y las técnicas ocultas, Naruto y Sakura miraban aquello aburridos; ya lo sabían despues de todo.

A Iruka aquello no le parecio, recordaba a Naruto como un flojo pero pensaba apretarle los tornillos a la chica nueva- Eh Sakura ven aquí y dinos un ejemplo de jutsu medio de juego- con eso seguro prestaría mas atencio pero contra todo pronostico ella bajo y se coloco a su lado.

La peli rosa agarro una tiza y escribió –Jutsu de fuego, danza del fénix – escribió los sellos que se debían hacer y cuanto chacra gastaba aproximadamente- Bueno amigos, este jutsu es de nivel chunin, sus sellos son simples pero se deben hacer bastante rápido, para ejecutarse se debe girar sobre si mismo y al mismo tiempo alrededor del oponente para que se logre el afecto de la danza, si se quiere se pueden agregar kunais para mayor daño y resultaría una mezcla del jutsu flor del fénix, es bastante efectivo en combates de cuerpo a cuerpo-

Todo el mundo (con excepción de rubio, claro) se quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial su sensei el solo planeaba que dijera un nombre, no toda la explicación , esa niña escondía mucho y sabia demasiado para lo que había dicho; todo era bastante sospechoso.

-¡Ahora una demostración!- grito emocionada, hizo los sellos en un parpadeo y su cuerpo entero se cubrió en llamas, en especial sus brazos y piernas, luego empezó a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa casi inhumana, el fuego se consumió solo y la pequeña termino con una reverencia minina y una sonrisa- Espero que haya sido de ayuda Iruka sensei le sonrió y regreso a su asiento.

La clase continuo, Naruto la miro de soslayo – je los dejaste a todos sorprendidos Sakura-chan – dijo con algo de burla mirando al frente, tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza gacha, parecía dormido pero no quería que los escucharan ni los vieran hablar.

Ella sonrió – lo se lo hice apropósito, sabia que no se imaginaba eso; luego vendrás tu Naruto, les demostraras a todos lo poderoso que eres –

Ninguno de los 2 se imagino que Sasuke Uchiha escuchaba todo eso en el más absoluto de los silencios, y en cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de fresa de Sakura la clase acabo.

Los chicos se dirigieron a su casa compartida con el zorrito a su lado, solo hablaban y reian en su forma normal; con ambos tomados de las manos, pero el moreno los seguía desde una prudente distancia, no debía ser notado y al aparecer lo estaba notando, ahora lo seguía ya no solo en el puro y simple capricho de celos que sentía por Sakura si no también por lo que dijeron en clases y en especial lo que hizo la peli rosa.

-Ella es perfecta, hermosa y poderosa, Naruto… muy pronto ella ya no estará contigo- dijo en un árbol lejos de ellos, mirando fijamente a la chica el sol de la tarde hacia ver su cabello rosado casi irreal.

Llegaron a su casa, dejaron las mochilas y él pudo ver desde una ventana como el zorro parecía decir algo ¿pero aquello era imposible no? Ignorando ese hecho le llamo más la atención las miradas de ambos una mezcla extraña de preocupación y ansiedad, se sentaron en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas e hicieron unos sellos desconocidos para el cerrando los ojos, pasaron horas así; una meditación no podría tardar tanto, y hubiera seguido pensado que solo era eso pero cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, un par mas rojos que la misma sangre y otros amarillos como un demonio desecho eso totalmente, Sakura y Naruto escondían algo y el averiguaría que era eso.


	10. Sospechas de Levantan

**Una misteriosa actitud, sospechas se levantan.**

Un mes había pasado desde que Sasuke vio aquello en la casa de los chicos, igualmente nada cambio en el colegio, Sakura y Naruto seguían impresionando con sus técnicas avanzadas y superiores y el mismo en un afán de no quedarse atrás se esforzaba el doble para poder igualarlos; aunque por algún motivo no los hallaba iguales, Naruto no hacia tanto del dobe como de costumbre y Sakura ya no le era tan respondona, debía admitir que de muchas formas aquello le gustaba más, pero no le parecía del todo normal a un ninja de su calibre. Por lo menos así fue hasta ese día.

Sakura y Naruto llegaron tarde, algo un poco inusual, Iruka-sensei estaba a punto de empezar la clase cuando ellos llegaron al salón abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente.

-Permiso para entrar- dijeron ambos al unísono pero arrastrando la voz con cansancio y pesadez.

-¡Naruto, Sakura! ¿Qué horas son estas para llegar?- dijo el sensei exigiendo una explicación.

-Umm agradezca que vinimos Iruka-sensei, solo pasaremos y ya- dijo el rubio seguido por Sakura, caminaban casi a rastras y se sentaron en sus puestos al lado del "ultimo Uchiha" con pereza y soltando un largo suspiro mientras toda la clase los miraba.

Iruka sensei no dijo nada, le salió una venita en la frente por la contestación de Naruto pero el cansancio de ambos era tan evidente que lo dejo pasar por el momento y empezó la clase como si nada, era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento pero después hablaría con ellos .

Para Sasuke esa actitud no pasó desapercibida y de reojo miro a los chicos, Naruto con la frente pegada a la mesa dejaba escapar un hilo de baba, se había dormido el muy dobe, Sakura disimulaba un poco más tomando apuntes pero se notaba que la cabeza le balanceaba por el sueño, aquello era extraño, hasta el zorro blanco que siempre estaba con la peli rosa ahora descansaba a un lado de la cabeza de Naruto.

Examino un poco más meticulosamente a la chica, tenía profundas ojeras negras alrededor de los ojos, las ropas en algunas partes estaban rotas ligeramente y desgastadas, en los brazos podía ver también moretones y costras que no tenía el día anterior, el cabello opaco y con rastros de polvo… ¿aquello era arena? Si lo más cerca de arena en Konoha era el desierto de Suna a 10km de la aldea. No era su hobby examinar a Sakura todo el tiempo pero esta vez parecía…parecía venir de una misión, pero aquello era imposible ¿no? ¡Esos dos tan solo estaban en la academia! Ump mas tarde hablaría con ambos.

La clase término con el sonar del timbre del receso, Naruto despertó estrepitosamente con un enorme hilo de baba y además del lago de saliva que dejo en la mesa, nadie pudo evitar reírse, bueno a excepción del Uchiha que solo lanzo un "dobe".

Antes de que ambos se pudieran ir a otra parte Sasuke los atajo a ambos por la muñecas y lo saco de la vista de los demás, los arrincono en un espacio del patio sin que nadie los molestase.

-Ustedes dos, están ocultando algo – dijo serio cruzándose de brazos.

Tras escuchar eso Naruto se paró firme, eso solo acentuó mas su expresión de cansancio ya que le daba un aire más serio, cosa que Naruto Uzumaki no poseía; Sakura solo le levanto la vista y se le cuadró firme al frente.

-¿Y acaso tienes pruebas Uchiha Sasuke?- dijo ella serena pero solo basto pronunciar su nombre completo para que el moreno tragara saliva, no por eso se amedrentó.

-En estos momentos ambos son pruebas vivientes Haruno, solo mírense, parece que ambos acabasen de llegar de una misión en Sunagakure - puntualizo el usando también el apellido de ella y con un cierto toque de sarcasmo Uchiha explícito.

Sakura chasqueo la lengua al verse atrapada y le lanzo una mirada a Naruto, como quien busca apoyo en quien sabes que te comprende, Sasuke noto esa mirada, esa que ella no le daba a él, frunció el ceño- ¿y bien?-

Esta vez fue Naruto el que se le adelanto - ¿estas insinuando que Sakura-chan y yo venimos de una misión teme? Valla y los demás piensa que eres inteligente – dijo el rubio conciliando un poco el ambiente con una expresión fresca y despreocupada pero Sakura y Hatoshi sabían que su actuación determinaba su futuro en Konoha, tan pronto y un simple gennin los había descubierto.

-Ump no soy idiota, no sé qué demonios estaban haciendo pero sepan que no soy estúpido como los otros y sé que ustedes 2 ocultan algo, no actúan como los demás, yo tengo mis propios motivos como para no hacerlo pero ustedes… no son como yo ni son como ellos y averiguare que traman- dijo con la mayor seriedad que se permitía, y en ningún momento les levanto la vista de encima, Sakura sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, a veces se sentía aturdida al sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, era casi como los imperturbables ojos de su Itachi-niichan pero sin duda el Uchiha mayor le era más agradable.

No intercambiaron más palabras que esas, el Uchiha se fue y ellos se tiraron en el suelo porducto del cansancio y la tensión, Sakura levanto la vista indicándole a Hatoshi que viera que nadie los estuviera espiando.

-No hay nadie que nos pueda estar escuchando ahora- dijo sentándose entre ambos chicos.

-¡Maldito Teme! ¡Ahora nos tendrá el ojo puesto!- grito el rubio jalándose el pelo.

-Shh silencio Naruto, que no nos escuchen no quiere decir que grites- dijo la peli rosa visiblemente cansada- usar esos clones mientras fuimos a Suna no fue buena idea, en cuanto los deshicimos todo el cansancio paso a nosotros-

-¡De veras! Hatoshi tu habías dicho que esos clones eran mejores que los de sombras, ahora estamos más cansados que en los entrenamientos con Kisame-sempai- el rubio haciendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Serás un mocoso impertinente- le espeto el zorro- puede que acumulen todo el agotamiento físico, pero estos clones casi funcionan como un doble real, no importa si son golpeados o heridos de gravedad no desaparecerán hasta que el original muera-

Los pequeños akatsukis soltaron un suspiro – pues de eso estuvimos cerca en esta misión-

-Gaara pelea como un demonio, puede que el Kyuubi lo considere inferior por tener el Ichibi pero si no es por Sakura-chan se seguro hubiéramos tenido que sacar todo nuestro chacra de bijuu para sellarlo-

La chica sonrió cansada- el final solo tuve que usar la misma técnica de intercambio de memorias, él nos vio como un igual, ahora lo entiendo, y él nos entiende; de esa forma fue más sencillo convencer al líder de no sellarlo todavía- puntualizo ella mirando su mano para luego mirar a su compañero – fue la misma técnica que use contigo para explicarte la existencia de Kurama-sama-

El chico kitsune estiro los brazos tras su cabeza en un sonrisa – je si todavía lo recuerdo, para ser casi allanamiento mental es la técnica más agradable que eh visto o vivido-

/Flash Back /

Apenas habían pasado 3 días desde que Naruto y Sakura se conocieron, al chico todavía le inspiraban desconfianza los asesinos con los que una chica tan inocente y tierna como ella vivía.

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, esto lo ponía un poco incómodo, Sakura tenía ya casi 10 minutos sin despegar la mirada de él, inconscientemente estaba rojo hasta las orejas y comenzó a rascarse las rayitas en su mejilla.

-Etto, Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente?-

-Jum- ella arrejunto las mejillas frunciendo los labios y rápidamente puso las manos en las mejillas del chico, sin previo aviso libero de golpe su chacra morado sobre él.

Naruto sintió como frente a sus ojo pasaban miles de imágenes, pero si fijaba la vista lo único que estaba frente a él era Sakura, ¿acaso esos eran recuerdos?, pudo ver toda la vida de la chica en frente a sus ojos, los buenos momentos que pasaba con esa organización a la que todos temían pero que a ella trataban como una hija, pudo ver a su frio y aterrador padre un par de veces, la sonrisa de una hermosa mujer de pelo rosa pálido, sintió lo mismo que ella e incluso…pudo observar a la aterradora criatura que habitaba dentro de la niña. En ese momento se separó con brusquedad, e incluso algo de miedo, ella lo miro algo avergonzada.

-Eso último que viste, es un bijuu, una masa de chacra materializado y con conciencia, suelen tomar forma de animal, el mío ha sido el único creado por un humano, fue hecho a partir del tuyo…Naruto-dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin temor, comprendiendo la seriedad de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿q-que?-musito atónito.

-Tú tienes el último de los 9 originales, el Kyuubi; zorro de nueve colas- ahora su mirada denotaba cierta tristeza – destruyo Konoha hace muchos años, fue encerrado en tu interior, es por eso que los aldeanos te odia- el rubio abrió los ojos al escuchar que ella poseía esa información – jeje yo también pude ver dentro de ti, es la primera vez que alguien ve dentro de mí, usualmente soy yo la única que entra en la mente de otra persona , supongo que es porque somos iguales- dijo alargando su mano a la de él.

Naruto también lo hizo, tocando levemente los blancos dedos de Sakura para luego verla – y... ¿puedes hacer eso con los poderes de tu bijuu?-

Sonrió comprendiendo que ahora que el chico entendía todo, las cosas serían más sencillas.

/Fin del Flash Back/

-Al final el entendió que no es un monstruo, solo un niño incomprendido como tú, Naruto, espero que después de que lo dejamos empiece a sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo- dijo la chica mirando al frente, ahora estaba espalda con espalda con Naruto, descansando un poco después de esa agotadora misión.

El chico kitsune bufo un poco – umm después de sostener tus manos durante casi media hora, ump creo que después de eso se puede sentir bastante bien –

-Jeje con el debía tardar un poco más, tenía muchos más traumas que tú y yo, tu supiste salir de tu soledad y me conociste en akatsuki, Gaara había estado solo durante mucho tiempo-

Hatoshi sonrió con malicia - ¿acaso estas celoso chico, temes que el rojito de la arena te quite a tu "Sakura-chan"?-

El rubio se puso un poco rojo y se cruzó de brazos mirando al piso –Ca-cállate Hatoshi, estoy cansado-

Sakura y el zorro plateado se miraron y soltaron un par de risitas. El resto del recreo la pasaron ahí dormidos uno de espalda al otro, demasiado agotamiento para un par de chicos, pero Pain estaba orgulloso por los resultados de la misión y eso hacía que su cansancio valiera la pena. Mientras ellos dormían el zorro montaba guardia, acostado pero vigilante, no quitaba la vista del árbol frente a ellos, en un batalla de miradas con un chico de ojos ónix que no quitaba su vista de ahí, Uchiha Sasuke quine recostado del árbol no quitaba la vista de esos dos.

Finalmente el recreo termino, los 3 chicos se miraron, Naruto y Sakura al levantarse y ver a Sasuke ahí de pie frente a ellos se tensaron, Sasuke solo los siguió examinando con la mirada, era pura tensión entre ninjas pero recobraron el sentido del tiempo y fueron al salón.

La clase que venía ahora no era teórica, se trataba de batallas de ninjutsu y taijutsu, los pequeños akatsukis esperaron pacientemente su turno, el primero en ir fue Naruto, una pelea limpia con Shikamaru Nara, el rubio gano esta vez, el otro chico se rindió al ver que todavía no perfeccionaba la técnica de sombras y soltó un bostezo al salir del campo.

-Vago, las peleas contigo son tan interesantes como las carreras de caracoles – dijo el rubio en un puchero saliendo del campo junto con él.

-Umm si no manejo la técnica de sombras estoy perdido, es problemático usar taijutsu con alguien tan exageradamente enérgico como tú- le dijo sin tomarle importancia sin reprimir el bostezo.

Luego de un rato le toco a Sakura, le toco con Kiba Inuzuka, fue al campo junto con Hatoshi, era o más lógico si él podía ir con Akamaru, pero Iruka sensei les dijo que solo pelearían entre ellos, sin mascotas; Sakura no lo vio como un problema, ella solía pelear sola, era Kiba el que ahora no podría usar su "Mimetismo Animal".

Se pusieron frente a frente, no le dio buena pinta la actitud confiada que tenía le muchacho, se supone que era él el que estaba en desventaja ahora, no entendía esa sonrisa que tenía ahora; por lo que se sorprendió en lo que Iruka sensei dio la señal de empezar fue él el que diera el primer golpe, ni siquiera lo vio venir, fue por detrás y a una gran velocidad, el Inuzuka tenía la mano echa un garra por lo que el golpe fue directo a su cara le rasgo la mejilla en 2 rayas de sangre, se levantó del suelo solo para ser golpeada otra vez en el estómago.

-¿Qué ocurre Haruno? ¿Qué paso con los sorprendentes jutsus que tenías eh?- dijo el arrogante pero sin bajar la guardia, ella misma que pregunto eso ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Debía ser el cansancio por la misión, no había descansado nada por lo que su chacra y sus sentidos estaban debilitados pero aun así no estaba derrotada, junto chacra equitativamente en su puño y en sus pies y corrió hace él; en la carrera lleno su puño con corrientes de aire que al golpear al chico en la espalda hicieron una profunda herida, se miró a si misma mientras él se recuperaba, no debía sobre esforzarse en ganar, o terminaría matándolo pero tampoco quería perder.

Se paró firme y espero el ataque de él, decidió que así sería lo mejor, un golpe él y uno ella; logro mantener ese ritmo constante durante un tiempo, quien no la conociera pensaría que era una pelea reñida pero Naruto y Hatoshi conocían esa estrategia de entrenamiento para aplazarlo hasta que el contrincante quede exhausto, todo iba genial hasta que Kiba tomo una píldora de soldado recuperándose de inmediato, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, ella ya estaba casi al borde de sus propias fuerzas y ahora Kiba estaba casi como nuevo.

Hasta ahora había estado peleando a base de puños y patadas pero saco las tonfas viendo que no tenía alternativa, las armas aparecieron con un puf y se lanzó al ataque, Kiba ahora esquivaba mejor pero los ataques de Sakura eran precisos y medidos por lo que si pudo ocacionarle daños, estaba a punto de liberar el botón del veneno pero después preguntarían como consiguió aquellas armas, pensando en eso fue que el Inuzuka le dio tal golpe en la mandíbula que cayó al suelo agotada, todos los alumnos estaban en completa tensión, pero a Naruto se le pusieron los pelos de punta al sentir un chacra conocido pero que no era de la peli rosa.

-No…no ahora- musito atragantado con sus palabras, el haber estado tan agotada hizo que acabara con sus reservas de chacra y ahora lo tomaba de su bijuu, sintió la maldad y el poder que dicho chacra implicaba, miro a Iruka sensei, estaba tenso –Él también lo noto – después miro al frente y noto una figura unos metros más allá de donde los genins entrenaban – Maldita sea ¿Qué acaso el Hokage no tenía mejor oportunidad para "visitar a los alumnos"? – murmuro bajito pero con pánico hacia Hatoshi.

Fijo su vista en Sakura preocupado, si perdía el control mandaría esa aldea y esa estúpida misión a la mierda para sacarla de ahí, tenía los puños fuertemente presionados, casi blanco por la falta de circulación, sus reacciones no pasaron desapercibidas por cierto peli negro, sabía que estaba preocupado por Sakura pero solo era un entrenamiento, si corría riesgos Iruka lo pararía, pero el también sintió un potente chacra oscuro viniendo de la peli rosa, ahora comprendía el temor de Naruto y rectificaba sus sospechas, ellos ocultaban algo por lo que presto más interés a la pelea.

Sakura se levantó lentamente y de espalas a Kiba, él pensó que sería su oportunidad y le iba a dar el golpe de gracia justo en el medio de la espalda pero aun así la chica le atrapo la muñeca, cuando se giró sus ojos no eran los mismos, eran finos, fríos y felinos, de un coloca ámbar brillante, una línea lila los surcaba en los parpados y se extendía ligeramente, no eran los ojos de una niña de 10 años eran los ojos de un asesino experto mirando con burla a su estúpida víctima. Kiba se estremeció al ver los ojos de Sakura mirar fijamente a los suyos, estaba hipnotizado, ni siquiera noto cuando ella subió su mano hasta su cuello hasta el momento que lo levanto sobre su cabeza sonriendo.

-Si quieres que pare solo debes decir una cosa Kiba- dijo arrastrando las palabras lentamente en una tortura para él, sus ahora largas uñas se clavaban en la piel de su cuello y mientras más rogaba por aire más forzaba el agarre.

-Yo…agh…yo- no le estaba llegando el oxígeno así nunca podría decir que se rendía y ella continuaría estrangulándolo.

-¿Qué dices Kiba? ¡Vamos habla más fuerte!- exigió con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro y levantándolo más a la vez que el agarre se iba haciendo más duro.

Lord Hokage e Iruka tenían los ojos desorbitados, Sarutobi dejo incluso caer la pipa de siempre, un gennin no era capaz de semejantes niveles de maldad, quizás los ambus de el país de las olas podrían considerar semejantes muestras de tortura pero no una chiquilla en una pelea de academia.

-¡Sakura se acabó la pelea! Suelta a Kiba!- grito Iruka sensei espantado.

La kunoichi hizo un puchero pero después volvió a sonreír, el Hokage tembló de pies a cabeza; esos ojos fríos y sin piedad, esa sonrisa al ver a un oponente al borde de la muerte, inevitablemente pensó en su alumno, el más brillante pero también el más malvado. Ella por su parte después de sonreír lo tiro al aire para sorpresa del sensei y cuando estuvo a la altura de una patada lo mando hacia Iruka quien cayo hacia atrás producto del impacto.

-¡Sakura!-grito el sensei a punto de castigarla pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica también colapsaba en el suelo desmayada por el esfuerzo. A sus lados inmediatamente se posicionaron Naruto y el zorro plateado, él iba a incorporarse también pero recordó a su otro alumno.

-¿Kiba te encuentras bien?- el muchacho por lo menos se hallaba consiente y en sus 5 sentidos.

-Sí, estoy bien; solo me ha estrangulado un poco pero nunca sentí que quisiera matarme- sonaba extraño ese "solo me ha estrangulado" pero el 6 sentido de los Inuzuka le decía que si ella hubiese querido lo hubiese asesinado desde que le agarro la mano en pleno ataque.

Al escuchar eso el sensei junto con toda la clase fue a ver a Sakura, respiraba con normalidad pero todavía no despertaba, Naruto impedía que alguien se le acercase y en lo que lo vio la tomo de brazos y miro a Iruka a los ojos – Iruka-sensei llevare a Sakura a la enfermería, ya regreso- sin esperar por aprobación el chico salió corriendo de ahí con la inconsciente chica en sus brazos.

El y lord Hokage se quedaron viendo como desaparecía de sus vistas y el jefe ninja hablo.

-Iruka, mantén un ojo en esos 2; eh visto esa mirada en otra persona y eso no me inspira confianza sabiendo de quien se trataba en ese entonces- dijo apesadumbrado

-¿Lord Hokage?-

-No importa en este momento, solo has lo que te digo por ahora- dijo alejándose a pasos lentos en estado absorto.

Cierto chico moreno aprovechando la distracción de su sensei fue tras Naruto, él no se quedaría quieto mientras el dobe se iba con la kunoichi.

Se escondió tras la puerta, escucho como Naruto hablaba con la enfermera y luego salía disparado lejos de ahí, al parecer por lo que había escuchado había que comprar un poco de tónico para desinfectar las heridas que tenía y pero que se había desmayado por un esfuerzo descomunal y brutal.

Entro en la enfermería despreocupadamente sin prestarle atención a la enfermera, se dirigió directamente a la cama donde reposaba Sakura, la miro por un buen rato, todavía tenía las imágenes de esa pelea con Kiba en su cabeza, fortalecía su deseo de saber más de ella, y que ella fuera suya y no de ese rubio estúpido; casi se podía igualar al deseo que tenia de vengarse de su hermano pero pensándolo bien ¿si ella tenía tal cantidad de poder, podría ayudarle no? Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar aquello, casi lo daba por hecho, las mujeres no le dicen que no a un Uchiha, y mucho menos a Uchiha Sasuke.

-Teme… ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?- le interrumpió de sus pensamientos la voz del Uzumaki a sus espaldas, se giró mirándole por sobre el hombro, el rubio tenía la mirada fiera y puesta sobre él.

-Yo hago lo que me place, donde este o deje de estar no es tu asunto dobe- dijo cortante indicando que ni le diría que hacia ahí ni tampoco se iría.

Se miraron por casi 10 minutos hasta que el rubio recordó por que se había ido, le entrego el frasco a la enfermera que fue en ese momento que reparo en la existencia de Sasuke, pero dejo pasar de largo las miradas que esos dos se propinaban y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de la niña, la mayor parte no fueron en ese combate si no en la misión de Suna, pero eso era algo que solo Naruto y Hatoshi sabían claro. En lo que termino dijo que Sakura se recuperaría sola, que solo debía descansar y que lo mejor fuera que fuera a su casa.

Naruto sonrió un poco de malicia – Teme date vuelta y dile a Iruka-sensei que llevo a Sakura a casa para que descanse- dijo el rubio tomando a su amiga en los brazos, puede que Sakura fuera una kunoichi de temer, un jinchuriki y el contenedor del 10 colas pero Naruto siempre la miraría como una muñeca de porcelana y siempre la trataría como a una princesa, pero una princesa ninja después de todo.

Al Uchiha no le gusto escuchar eso y frunció el ceño -¿Y por qué no vas tú y yo la llevo a su casa?-

-Por la sencilla razón de que yo vivo con ella, en **nuestra** casa, teme – le dijo esperando que eso le cayera como una bomba.

Sasuke se quedó estoico al oír eso *¿Sakura y Naruto vivían juntos? ¿Ambos solo bajo un mismo techo?*, eso no se le hacía lógico en ningún sentido y respondió.

-¿Qué acaso ella no tiene padres al igual que tú y yo? ¿Y cómo demonios llego ella a vivir contigo dobe? – le lanzo ya con algo de rabia.

Naruto mostro una sonrisa ladina - ¿Por qué tan interesado en una chica teme? ¿No es que Sasuke Uchiha no le interesa ninguna chica? ¿O es que acaso te gusta y estas celoso?-

Dio en el clavo pero el otro supo contener sus emociones y no mostro evidencia que lo revelara , el silencio igual le respondió a Naruto quien se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Respondiendo a tus preguntas, no; ella también es huérfana de padre y madre – eso era una relativa mentira ya que el hecho de que Orochimaru la abandonara no la hacía huérfana de padre pero sabía que el tema de Orochimaru era tabú en Konoha por lo que mantuvo callado al respecto- y vive conmigo porque la conozco mejor que nadie, porque ambos siempre hemos estado juntos y por qué el vínculo que tengo con ella es…único- esta vez miro el rostro de la peli rosa que yacía dormida en sus brazos, la apretó hacia el como si la necesitara.

Sasuke lo miro por un buen rato antes de irse, él también se fue pero a su salón a dar el mensaje de que ambos se había ido pero con un pensamiento en mente *"Naruto…has cambiado, pero no por eso te dejare quedarte con ella fácilmente, las cosas únicas también son las más codiciadas"*

El rubio llego rápido a la casa, dejo a la chica en la cama reposando ya tranquila, se quedó sentando en el suelo mirándola dormir un rato.

-Al parecer el teme se ha enamorado de ti Sakura-chan- mascullo para sí mismo en esa habitación, inclusive Hatoshi dormida al lado de ella, el pobre zorro también debía estar cansado, se levantó y puso un mechón rosa en su lugar – no te preocupes, yo te protegeré de ese teme, el nunca podrá quererte como yo- en ese momento se sentía aliviado de poder decirlo ya que esos 2 estaban dormidos.

Se fue a la sala y se sentó en la posición para comunicarse con el líder.

En lo que su holograma se mostró pero el de Sakura no Pein presintió algo extraño, Konan le puso una mano en el hombro, debía confiar en ellos, si la kunoichi no se encontraba no debía ser nada serio.

-Danos el reporte de su misión en Suna Naruto- le indico el líder con esa inalterable voz.

-Todo fue de acuerdo a lo planeado, ahora el Ichibi y su jinchuriki tienen conciencias de ambos y como dejamos la situación ahora Gaara está más estable en palabras de Sakura-chan, ¿ella hablo con usted Líder-sama?-

El peli naranja asintió – Si, me conto de su plan; supongo que si no fuera por esa habilidad de ella sería imposible pero comprendo y nos hace el trabajo mucho más sencillo-

-¡Oe enano! ¡¿A todas estas, donde esta chibi-akatsuki?!- grito el jashinista.

-¡Estúpido albino! ¡No me llames enano!- vocifero ahora Naruto.

-¡Y tú no me llames albino, enano!- replico este.

Seguirían gritándose en un círculo infinito de insultos de no ser por la intervención de Kakuzu.

-Solo dinos por qué no está en la reunión- dijo hastiado y mirando con reproche a Hidan.

-Pues, hoy regresamos de la misión en Sunagakure y también teníamos clases por lo que fuimos también, usualmente las clases son más que todo teóricas por lo que no esperamos a descansar pero esta vez tuvimos una práctica de peleas, Sakura-chan estaba muy cansada para atacar bien y en medio de la batalla su oponente tomo una píldora de soldado y se recuperó, ella se desmayó por la falta del chacra y se liberó un poco del chacra del juubi, no llego a crear manto pero sus ojos y sus uñas cambiaron además de la nueva fuerza y la maldad que tenía en ese momento – dijo preocupado por las reacciones que tendrían en especial Pain – logro ganar sin matar a tu oponente, pero en lo que la pelea termino se desmayó por agotamiento y desde entonces está durmiendo-

-¿Quiénes estaban ahí?- inquirió el líder con recelo, si solo fue gente sin importancia no lo tomaría en cuenta pero ese era un accidente algo grave para ambos chicos.

Naruto trago grueso – Iruka sensei, la clase; son como unos 20 alumnos y…-sudó frío- y el Hokage-

Hubo un enorme silencio después de eso, todos esperando el veredicto de Pain ¿deberían seguir la misión después de que el Hokage hubiera visto así a Sakura?

-Continuaran en Konoha- dijo finalmente – pero no harán más misiones de Akatsuki por un tiempo, seguro Sarutobi estará con el ojo puesto sobre ustedes un buen rato por lo que actúen como niños normales hasta que considere que el peligro haya pasado –

El corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco al escuchar eso, por un momento pensó que esa misión se cancelaria y huirían de ahí, sin duda después de eso si que lo buscarían hasta bajo las piedras tan solo para mantener al Kyuubi en Konoha.

Para relajar un poco al chico Konan hablo con un tono más maternal -¿y cómo te llevas ahora con tus antiguos compañeros Naruto?-

Sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la voz de Konan – Jeje pues genial, muchos admiten que he cambiado bastante, me respetan un poco más menos por el teme, pero de él ya me lo esperaba -

-¿el teme?- pregunto la peli azul, Itachi sonrió de medio lado ya se imaginaba quien era.

-¡El Teme de Sasuke por supuesto!- gritó- ¡Ese teme es insoportable! ¡Encima de que se cree el mejor de todos también esta tras Sakura-chan!- dijo indignado.

El eco de la carcajada de Kisame no se hizo esperar – Jajaja valla que tu pequeño hermano no pierde el tiempo ¿eh Itachi? – Dijo socarrón – Por lo menos tómale en cuenta que no se busca una mujer sin cerebro pero anda que con Naruto la va a tener difícil– dijo entre risas que Naruto continuaba.

El Uchiha mayor suspiro, en el fondo le alegraba que su ototo-baka no estuviera concentrado tanto en al venganza y poco a poco estuviera viviendo un primer amor como un chico normal, pero bien sabía que a Sakura no le convenía Sasuke, como bien decía ella, su "Itachi-nii-san" sabía que lo ella necesitaba era alguien que le hiciera vivir alegrías y avanzar hacia el futuro, Sasuke era alguien que arrastraba el pasado; pero tampoco quería que su hermano saliera herido, solo esperaba que el solo entendiera que Sakura no fue hecha para él.

Asi paso la reunión de un ambiente tenso a uno un poco más relajado, todos los grupos dieron sus reportes y animaron al rubio a seguir, él les agradeció y salió de la junta.

Miro a la ventana y ya era de noche, supuso que Sakura no había despertado aun y percatándose él también estaba muerto, se fue a la cama y se metió entre las sábanas con su Sakura-chan, sonrió un poco antes de dormir, mientras estuviera con ella ninguna misión le parecería mala.

* * *

><p>(NA: Bueno gente, se que me eh tardado con este capitulo, pero desde que sacaron Road to Ninja me a dado medio depre por escribir este fic, me puse a pensar ¿quien quiere leer un fic así ahora que se sabe quienes son los padres de Sakura? y Leyendo desde el comienzo empiezo a creer que no es muy bueno, pero la decision final es de ustedes ¿que opinan? ¿lo continuo o lo borro y hacemos como que no paso nada?)


	11. Equipo 7

**Equipo 7**

Era de mañana, ya 2 años de duro entrenamientos y una más difícil vida habían pasado para Naruto y Sakura, ambos habían madurado a su manera, mas jutsus y mucha más fortaleza interna se acumulaban en ellos ; todos su entrenamiento fue regulado por Hatoshi quien ya comenzaba a despertar sorpresa y odio en Konoha, el que comenzó siendo como una cachorro que podría pasar desapercibido por uno de perro ahora estaba de un tamaño similar a un caballo pequeño, un recuerdo vivido del Kyuubi entraba a la mente de los habitantes al verlo por lo que el odio a Naruto; y por consiguiente el rechazo hacia Sakura no disminuyo ni una gota.

El hokage los vigilaba de vez en cuando, cuando noticias de unos prometedores alumnos llegaban a sus oídos, siempre mezcladas por el nombre despectivo de "Los niños del zorro", suspiraba y se disponía a ver que ocurría con ellos; siempre en intentos frustrados dado que no pasaba nada que le preocupase y para disgusto propio, poco o nada mas pudo averiguar sobre Sakura.

A pesar de todo, los niños no se encontraban mal, el apoyo mutuo que se brindaban les hacía superar cualquier desencanto que les dijeran las gentes ineptas de Konoha, todavía mantenían el contacto con Akatsuki y en cualquier vacación escolar aprovechaban para dejar clones e ir con la que consideraban su verdadera familia, tanto para entrenar como para disfrutar y escuchar nuevas batallas de los miembros.

Así fue como pasaron esos 2 años Naruto y Sakura.

Sakura comenzaba a despertar con el ruido de la alarma que al parecer Naruto no escuchaba en lo absoluto como siempre, estaba justo a su lado; mejor dicho, pegado a ella y todavía no reaccionaba, lo miro esperando ver alguna reacción. Nada, igual de dormido, el cabello rubio intenso desordenado en la almohada con los brazos bronceados abrazándola ¡Un momento! Le salto una vena en la sien captando que un brazo no la estaba abrazando precisamente, agarraba firmemente uno de sus incipientes pechos y ahora que se fijaba tenía una estúpida sonrisa de imbécil con baba incluida en ella.

Hatoshi despertó con un sonido similar al concreto resquebrajado y corrió a ver que ocurría, no encontró nada más que a Naruto pegado a la pared como un chicle y la mitad de la cara de color rojo en señal de otra buena bofetada que incluso esta vez dejo marcado todos y cada uno de los dedos de Sakura.

-Buenos días pequeño pervertido- saludo el animal mirándolo entretenido, desde hacía un tiempo siempre despertaban así pero ella parecía no tomarle importancia ya que después de la típica conversación de la mañana a la noche no le formaba rollo para dormir en el mismo cuarto.

-Te callas, fue un accidente – murmuro ya a su lado mientras se iba a buscar la bolsa de hielo.

-Aja, siempre lo es- contesto con sonrisa zorruna caminando junto con él, le debían dar el desayuno a él también y no dejaría que Naruto lo hiciese, el no comería rammen a esas horas.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la peli rosa llego totalmente lista y como si no hubiese pasado nada; el hecho de vivir 2 años en Konoha afecto su forma de vestir ya que para confundirse entre la gente opto por una vestimenta menos agresiva visualmente, un vestido corto de cierre al frente de color rosa fuerte sin mangas y unos pantalones ajustados negros por debajo de la rodilla con sus zapatos ninja. En físico también había cambiado, era más alta y de cuerpo tonificado para la agilidad y el combate, Naruto principalmente también corroboraba su fuerza y sin duda alguna también sus atributos femeninos que recientemente empezaban a hacer estragos en su cabeza, aun llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola larguísima que ya superaba su cadera. Al rubio una vez le llego por Ino; de quien empezó a tener contacto gracias a Sakura, que había un rumor de que a Sasuke-teme le gustaban las niñas con el pelo largo y cuando fue a preguntarle a su Sakura-chan si por eso lo tenía así ella lo miro como si estuviese loco y dijo "Simplemente lo tengo así porque me da pereza cortármelo, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer" ; eso lo calmo en el acto y el tema no volvió a surgir pero siempre se quedaba mirando como bobo el largo, hermoso, e inusual cabello de su compañera cada mañana.

-Naruto ya puedes ir a bañarte, hare el desayuno y apresúrate que hoy es el último examen para salir de esa aburrida academia- le dijo con un poco de hastío al final, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones, a los tres les parecía ese lugar una muerte lenta pero finalmente saldrían.

Se dio un baño rápido, y salió vestido ya completamente y de la misma manera "poco agresiva" que adquirieron en Konoha. Un pantalón naranja, una camisa manga larga negra y una chaqueta sin mangas y de cuello alto naranja también, bufo un poco al verse; extrañaba sus armas, su cinturón de kunais y sus espadas pero en los primeros días se dieron cuenta de que sería casi imposible usarlas hasta no ser mínimo chunnin para no despertar más sospechas por lo que las guardaban celosamente en un pergamino cada uno que siempre llevaban encima. El también había crecido mucho, era más alto que Sakura dado que ella a punta de amenazas y cariño lo hizo comer otras cosas a parte de fideos que aumentaron su crecimiento, no mucho; tan solo una cabeza pero lo hacía sentir bien, también con el entrenamiento sus músculos se tensaron y se hicieron más visibles, nada admirable todavía ya que solo tiene 13 años pero ya por lo menos un buen abdomen tenia. Sonrió para sí mismo al verse en el espejo y por primera vez con vanagloria, sabía que todo eso que el reflejaba era sinónimo de miedo en los aldeanos, cada tanto que él se hacía fuerte ellos asumían que el Kyuubi también, y no se equivocaban, sentía su chacra a flor de piel con la facilidad con que se respira y cada vez con más facilidad llenaba en nivel de colas sin perder por completo el control, hasta ahora sin volverse loco despertaba la segunda cola, sonreía para sí mismo al evocar la sensación de poder, les daría a todos una lección sobre quien era Uzumaki Naruto cuando el momento llegara.

Fue a desayunar con su Sakura-chan mientras que Hatoshi ya se encontraba comiendo un quien sabrá qué que siempre le hacia la peli rosa, lo de ellos fue huevos revueltos con jamón, tostadas y leche. Al terminar partieron a la academia con Sakura montada en Hatoshi y Naruto caminando a su lado.

Llegaron sin nada nuevo, los alumnos hacían ruido, un montón de gritonas arremolinadas alrededor de Sasuke, Shikamaru durmiendo y los pájaros cantando, una típica mañana de Konoha. Naturalmente a los lados de Sasuke solo había 2 lugares vacíos para las 2 únicas personas lo suficientemente valientes o estúpidas para sentarse junto a él; personas que respondían a los nombres de Sakura y Naruto. Ya no había objeciones entre las mujeres del salón si Sakura se sentaba con él o no, ya que una vez una de ellas le reto a un combate "Por el amor de Sasuke-kun" y perdió tan rápido que entre los presentes dudaron si lo vieron o no.

El moreno por su parte había dejado su obsesión por conocer más sobre ella ya que sus primeras y exhaustivas búsquedas fueron un completo fracaso, se concentró a entrenar cada vez más y más llegando a imitar el nivel de los otros 2 por esfuerzos titánicos e inhumanos de no ser inferior a ellos, aún era un chico gélido como un glaciar, insensible y crudo, pero también muy en su fuero interno no podía evitar mirar a Sakura aunque sea un minuto, porque aunque tiene bien definida la meta de asesinar a su hermano sabe que está ligada a restaurar su clan y la única que ha cruzado por su mente ha sido ella. Ella quien no está a su merced, ella quien lo ignora, ella quien incluso a veces ha logrado humillarlo tanto en conocimiento como en técnica debe ser la única mujer en el planeta por la cual Sasuke Uchiha siente un remoto y puramente superficial interés que solo es demostrado por los pensamientos que pasan por su cabeza cada vez que la ve.

-Buenos días Sasuke- dijo ella cortésmente mientras se sentaba a su lado sin un ápice de algo más que la simple cortesía matutina, ¿para qué negarlo? Sasuke deseaba que algún día fuese tan ferviente como el de esas escandalosas fan girls. No se dignó a contestar y solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

Naruto inmediatamente lanzo un "Sasuke-teme" con rabia contenida y se sentó al lado de Sakura a conversar hasta que llegara el sensei .

-El examen es de clones ¿Hiciste lo que te dije Naruto?- dijo la peli rosa tan bajo que solo se podían escuchar entre ellos, el rubio asintió con cautela.

-Sí, ya lo devolví, no fue difícil, la seguridad de aquí apesta, entre nosotros 2 podríamos entregar la aldea entera a Akatsuki si quisiéramos- termino diciendo mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesa y se recostaba hacia atrás con los ojos entornados.

Sakura le sonrió, aunque por dentro estaba dolida, desde que Itachi le conto todo sobre él; el Kyuubi, su padre el cuarto Hokage, el por qué lo odiaban, el chico solo se sentía completamente feliz cuando estaba con Akatsuki, era comprensible pero ella siempre pensó que él se mostraría más feliz y animoso por mostrar sus capacidades que olvidaría lo que le hizo esa aldea, soltó un suspiro, incluso extrañaba su "¡De veras!" que expresaba tanto cuando eran pequeños. Le tomo la mano por debajo del asiento de forma comprensiva, por lo menos había hecho lo que Itachi les había recomendado, el pergamino de jutsus ocultos del cuarto Hokage, dejaron una réplica y tomaron el original sin problemas aprendiendo un montón de jutsus, Naruto se hizo un completo experto en el de clones de sombras y ella además de esos se dedicó a aprender unos cuantos más, formo una sonrisa ante el comentario del rubio de que se comportaba como una rata de biblioteca, el a veces se comportaba un poco cabezota, en fin ese mismo día lo devolvieron y para que un par de "estudiantes" pudieran haber hecho eso daba mucho que decir de la seguridad de Konoha.

Iruka sensei no tardó en llegar y dar el típico discurso de que ese día se hacían gennins y todo eso que dos pequeños ninjas no escucharon porque tenían mejores cosas en que pensar, naturalmente los ronquidos obvios del rubio hicieron que el sensei le diera una buena reprimenda antes de empezar con la prueba. Todo fue muy rápido y aburrido para ellos, primero por orden de apellido fue Sakura que realizo 3 clones perfectos, un rato más tarde y antes de Naruto vino Sasuke que lo realizo con la misma eficacia, se sorprendió al ver a Sakura apoyada a la puerta de la salida ya que los demás ya se habían ido .

-Espero a Naruto, aunque más francamente la reacción de los senseis, será muy divertido- dijo ella al moreno, con la expresión que tenía parecía buscar una explicación. No se hizo esperar un grito a la voz del Uzumaki que decía "¡Justu multi clones de sombra!" mientras que todo el salón y el pasillo se llenaban de Narutos que reían y se empujaban.

Sasuke apartaba clones entre patadas y puños sorprendiéndose de que eran tangibles y no simples ilusiones pero la risa de Sakura lo tomo desprevenido y giro la cara a verla, ella solo los hacia entrar en el salón entre risas a lo que ellos efusivamente la saludaban con "Apuesto a que aprobé Sakura-chan" mientras que la abrazaban o despeinaban, eso molesto al Uchiha, quien odiaba esa fraternidad con la que se trataban esos dos y salió de ahí lo más rápido y molesto que pudo sin dejar de empujar a los clones.

Unos minutos después cuando ya pudieron encontrar a Iruka sensei y a Mizuki sensei entre tanto rubio por fin los clones desaparecieron y el único y original Naruto Uzumaki salió del salón con la brillante banda en su frente henchido de orgullo.

-¡Esto es para celebrarlo Sakura-chan! ¡Hoy cenamos rammen del mejor!- grito mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura con alegría, después de trece años ya tenía la banda que tanto había anhelado.

La oji verde no hizo más que asentir con la misma alegría e hizo un par de movimientos a Hatoshi que con solo ver las bandas de ambos hasta lanzo un ladrido profundo como un típico zorresno feliz y fue a su encuentro. Desde la sombras el menor de los Uchihas los miraba con repugnancia y soltó un bufido, más tarde debía avisarles que tenían que ir mañana temprano para que se les asignase un grupo.

La reunión en el Ichiraku fue motivo de alegría para el dueño también, el viejo invito la primera ronda dándole un buen pedazo de cerdo al rammen de Naruto y otro; aunque seco; al zorro plateado al cual le tenía tanta confianza como a cualquier perro Inuzuka.

Naruto comió hasta reventar, o por lo menos hasta que su billetera lo permitió mientras Sakura charlaba con el viejo y su hija con tranquilidad contándoles como el rubio había aprobado el examen.

-Jaja ese Naruto, aun eres ese mismo niño busca pleitos de hace años, pero ese es tu toque especial que no te hace cualquier ninja- dijo casi con orgullo mirando al rubio que sostenía una sonrisa zorruna con los fideos en la boca.

-¡De veras viejo! Ya veras, cuando sea el mejor ninja de todos podrás decir que Naruto Uzumaki fue tu cliente número uno- grito el rubio moviendo su placa.

Sakura compartió miradas de complicidad con Hatoshi y observaron una vez más al rubio con esa sonrisa abierta y sincera, luego partieron a casa.

-Puff que día, el gallina de Mizuki sensei se veía como un papel después de mi prueba- señaló el chico mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y los zapatos, tirándose a la cama a ver televisión.

-Sí, ese tipo siempre ha tenido una actitud extraña contigo, pero bueno todos aquí parecen tenerla- le contesto Sakura también quitándose los zapatos en la puerta – Me voy a bañar-

-aja- dijo ya el absorto sin prestarle atención, ya después de un rato escucho el timbre, le sorprendió los únicos que tocaban el timbre eran algunos de akatsuki (algunos porque ni Hidan ni Kisame lo hacían) en sus muy raras visitas y nadie más, hizo unas señas a Hatoshi para que se ocultara tras la puerta en caso de una emboscada de Konoha mientras el abría.

La mandíbula casi se le cae al suelo al ver tras la puerta a Sasuke Uchiha, ahí parado como el propio desentendido el asunto.

-Dos preguntas teme ¿Cómo encontraste mi casa? Y ¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?- le dijo sin un mínimo de sutileza y sin querer ocultar el hecho de que no le gustaba ni un poco su presencia ahí.

-Hmp, no te interesa, tengo mis métodos dobe – estaba a punto de decirle porque había ido hasta ahí pero apareció la peli rosa tras Naruto con el cabello mojado y una bata rosa recién salida del baño.

-¿eh? ¿Sasuke que haces aquí?- pregunto ella sin inmutarse a lo que su voz alerto a Naruto quien sonrió con malicia, aprovecharía esa inesperada visita al máximo.

El rubio tomo a Sakura de la cintura tan pronto la tuvo cerca, cosa que entre ellos 2 resultaba natural – eso es lo que estaba a punto de preguntar Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio casi con un ronroneo y se giró a ver al Uchiha otra vez – dinos Sasuke ¿a qué viniste?- sonrió en burla mostrando cada uno de sus dientes zorrunos.

Sasuke tenso la mandíbula al ver a la chica, confirmo lo que ya sabía, Sakura y Naruto vivían juntos como hace 2 años y con lo que él pensaba "una asquerosa proximidad "pero se mantuvo firme y sereno como el mismo de siempre y con una expresión de superioridad dijo – Después de que ustedes dos se fueran Iruka sensei dijo que mañana a primera hora serán designados los grupos y se conocerán los senseis-

Naruto sonrió al ver la expresión que consiguió que el Uchiha hiciera gracias a su treta y Sakura sonrió con amabilidad –Gracias Sasuke, no tenías que haberte molestado- dijo con su sonrisa más dulce, pero también era la misma que tan bien conocían Hatoshi y Naruto que le daba a sus enemigos en advertencia.

El Uchiha cayó en la trampa y sus mejillas se arrebolaron al verla, su cabello mojado le caía por los hombros y la espalda goteando y todavía tenía un poco de humedad en la cara y lo que se veía escurrir de sus piernas, antes de que se notara más se dio media vuelta con un "Como sea" y se fue de ahí inmediatamente a entrenar, quizás lo único que lo mantenía distraído de Sakura.

En lo que cerraron la puerta Naruto y Hatoshi cayeron por el suelo presas de un ataque de risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ no me importaría perder una apuesta con Kakuzu en este momento con tal de volver a ver la cara de Sasuke como un tomate otra vez- decía entre carcajadas el rubio.

-Por kami, ¿Cuántos me hubiesen creído si les hubiese dicho que el rostro de los Uchihas no era de piedra?- continuo el zorro con la misma expresión que Naruto, por la simple cara era difícil ver quien era zorro y quién no.

Sakura por su parte sonreía con autosuficiencia, todo fue un teatro, la verdad apreciaba la información pero esa cara no era de gratis, averiguaría como adquirió su dirección más temprano que tarde. En ese momento recordó la "pequeña broma" de su compañero y se paró frente a él con los brazos en jarras.

-Naruto eso que hiciste frente a Sasuke fue de muy mal gusto, ya es bastante que sepa que vivimos juntos como para que también te regodees del hecho frente a el- dijo con las mejillas tenuemente más rosas de lo normal, cosas que podrían adjudicárseles a la ducha caliente pero el motivo fue al recordar las manos del chico kitsune en torno a su cintura.

A toda respuesta el no dejo de reír y se le abalanzo en un abrazo tras ella – Ah pero Sakura-chan, yo solo quería molestar un poco al teme, no veo nada de malo en eso- dijo entre risas mientras su nariz le hacía cosquillas a la chica en el cuello.

Luego de un rato retozando se calmaron y decidieron irse a dormir, mañana se les asignaría un jounnin para profesor y les pondrían un grupo, no fue hasta que estuvieron cubiertos por la sábana que se preguntaron "¿y si no quedamos juntos?", casi inmediatamente se miraron el uno al otro, fue una de las raras ocasiones en que Naruto vio miedo en los ojos de Sakura.

La acerco a su pecho en el acto abrazándola, ambos sabían que pensaban, le acaricio el cabello con suavidad, ese supuesto hecho sí que la había asustado.

-Naruto, no permitas que me alejen de ti- le susurro abrazándolo también, en su interior ese era su mayor miedo, ya la habían dejado sin familia una vez, Naruto era su soporte, era quien siempre estaba ahí para ella, y por muy fuerte que ella pudiese ser por fuera, su fortaleza interna era ese rubio.

-Pelearía con las 5 grandes naciones con tal de nunca alejarme de ti Sakura-chan, recuerda que tenemos una promesa- le contesto el apoyando su cabeza en Sakura, así se fueron quedando dormidos, desde la marca que ambos tenían en sus espaldas comenzaron a salir motas de chakra, el de Sakura de un morado oscuro y el de Naruto naranja, fue distinto de la última vez.

Hatoshi se despertó con la presencia de esos chacras tan poderoso y fue corriendo a la habitación de ambos a ver qué pasaba, lo que encontró lo dejo con los bigotes tiesos.

Las masas de energía informe se arremolinaron formando las vagas siluetas de 2 zorros, el más grande era rojo como el ocaso y continuamente mostraba los colmillos al otro que era de color azabache se agachaba buscando la garganta del otro zorro y emitiendo gruñidos, ninguno atacaba jamás, daban vueltas mirándose continuamente, en medio de aquel espectáculo terrorífico la disputa pareció terminar y se concentraron en dar vueltas uno sobre otro saltando como se pueden ver a los zorros en estado silvestre hasta ser un par de flechas difusas que corrían persiguiéndose.

Justo cuando ya no se distinguían entre si desaparecieron en la forma líquida e inmaterial del chakra puro y regresaron para cubrir a ambos niños, que habían dormido todo ese tiempo de forma placida e ininterrumpida, Hatoshi comprendió una vez finalizado a esos 2 zorros, un ritual tan antiguo como su especie, sonrió levemente para sí mismo y fue a ver más claramente a sus "cachorros humanos", Naruto tenía agarrada a Sakura como si se le fuera la vida en ello y la peli rosa escondida cómodamente entre los brazos de él, el zorro agarro entre sus dientes y les acomodo mejor la sabana para echarse a dormir el resto de la noche al pie de la cama de ambos tras jurarse no mencionar ni una palabra de lo que había visto.

En lo que despuntó el sol los shinobis se pararon y para sorpresa de todo el mundo esta vez Naruto no salió lanzado hacia la pared del frente por un golpe, simplemente despertó tal como se acostó, aunque mucho más contento por lo primero que ver al despertar fueron unos cálidos ojos verdes hacia él.

La rutina del desayuno se cumplió y salieron de la casa montados ambos sobre el zorro, saltando sobre los techos llegaron a la academia con tranquilidad y sin problemas, lentamente comenzó a llenarse de gente hasta que todos los novatos estuvieron presentes.

-Bueno como ya saben ya son oficialmente graduados de la academia, se agruparan en equipos de 3 liderados por un jounnin y realizaran misiones para la aldea, mientras vallan avanzando se le asignaran misiones cada vez más complicadas hasta que avancen de rango- decía Iruka sensei mientras que en la otra mano sostenía los papeles de los equipos, al fin y al cabo todo lo que los presentes querían escuchar- a continuación los equipos…-

La espera fue casi eterna para Naruto y Sakura que inclusive se pusieron a sudar por los nervios, Sasuke; a su lado como siempre, tan solo deseaba un equipo donde no estuvieran las mujeres chillonas que le seguían continuamente y uno sin Naruto.

-Bien, Equipo 7 Uzumaki Naruto – comenzó en sensei alertando al Uchiha y a la peli rosa – Haruno Sakura – la peli rosa dio un salto agitando el puño en victoria - y Uchiha Sasuke, después del almuerzo esperen a su sensei en este salón – indico Iruka sensei dejando a los 3 helados mirándose las caras.

- ¡Pero Iruka sensei! ¿Cómo es que un gran ninja como yo tiene que hacer equipo con un hígado como Sasuke?¡ - grito el kitsune señalando sin miramiento alguno al moreno que parecía de piedra, Sakura y Hatoshi se tocaron el puente de la nariz y el hocico respectivamente invocando paciencia divina.

Iruka se esperó esa reacción de su alumno agarro aire para decir lo que diría a continuación – Naruto- empezó con serenidad – en los equipos se busca el equilibrio, puede que tu tengas la fuerza necesaria pero en cuanto a estrategia y ecuanimidad Sasuke te supera por mucho, Sakura cumple el papel de soporte del equipo, tienen las habilidades de ambos por lo que los contendrá a ti y a Sasuke en caso de cualquier disputa – finalizo.

La kunoichi suspiró sentía que eso era más como "Sakura que debe evitar que Naruto y Sasuke se maten" o "Sakura la niñera del equipo 7" uff que pesado, a su izquierda ambos debatían un concurso de miradas de odio.

-Bueno ya basta, se están comportando como un par de bebés – dijo severa captando su atención - ¿Por qué no comemos juntos y así veo la manera de que nos llevemos mejor?- cambio el tono alargando una mano hacia el Uchiha; la invitación era dirigida hacia él.

Este miro la mano de Sakura por un minuto completo para luego pararse y pasarle de lado bruscamente –Yo paso- pero justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar a Sakura curveo una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica - ¿aunque tú ya te llevas bastante bien con Naruto no, Sakura?- con tono ladino y de burla.

Para cuando la peli rosa quiso darle un manotazo este ya había desaparecido.

El almuerzo estuvo normal, a excepción de que los pequeños akatsuki estaban un poco inconformes con la elección de su compañero, de inmediato pensaron notificarlo a Akatsuki, después de todo solo parecería que estaban meditando.

Pain se sorprendió mucho al verlos ahí; aunque naturalmente no mostro ni un ápice de ello.

-Sakura, Naruto ¿Qué noticias tienen de Konoha?- pregunto el líder.

La peli rosa se veía enfurruñada como una niña pequeña hasta que finalmente gritó- ¡Nos pusieron en el equipo junto con el petulante hermanito de Itachi-nii!- se descargó.

Pain de inmediato llamo a Itachi, esto no era problema de él y realmente las quejas de una preadolescente con un bijuu merecían ser tratadas por "La paciencia Uchiha" no él.

El hermano mayor del aludido no tardó en aparecer, curvo los labios en una sonrisa al "ver" a los chicos tan grandes.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Sasuke?- pregunto sin asombro, bien sabía que su hermano no era fácil de tratar.

-¡Nii-chan, es lo peor! ¡Nos tocó como compañero de equipo! ¡Solo tenemos 3 minutos de ser nombrados Equipo 7 y ya me dan ganas de matarlo por cómo nos trata!- dijo cruzándose de brazos muy enojada, mientras más atrás Naruto y Kisame empezaban a reír.

-Lastima Itachi, el mocoso no heredo tu tacto con las señoritas- dijo el compañero del Uchiha entre carcajadas – Y qué mala suerte, será mejor que no la haga enfadar o no habrá más aldea de la hoja -

-Sakura- llamo el Uchiha mayor calmado evitando que se distrajera con Kisame- puede que ototo a veces se comporte muy mal pero tú sabes el por qué mejor que cualquiera – un brillo de complicidad brillo en los ojos de ambos – Sasuke, al igual que Naruto se ha criado prácticamente solo, todo eso que nos estas contando solo indica una cosa- una sagaz e inusual sonrisa apareció en Itachi al pensar eso.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron los menores al mismo tiempo muertos de la curiosidad, Kisame y Pain ya sabían de qué se trataba.

-Le gustas-

Los hologramas de Sakura y Naruto parecían haberse vuelto piedra, ninguno se movía ni para respirar, Kisame intento aligerar el ambiente con una de las suyas.

-Bueno mocosos, por lo menos agradezcan que están vivos, en mis tiempos solo se graduaba el que mataba a toda su clase- dijo orgulloso, naturalmente de su promoción él fue el ganador.

-Jajajaj suenas como un viejo diciendo eso Kisame- se aventuró a hablar Naruto primero – aunque créeme que no me dolería luchar con el teme para graduarme ¡De veras!-

-Ya haremos una celebración decente para cuando vuelvan, mientras tanto manténganse vivos mocosos- le dijo animoso al rubio quien ya desaparecía su holograma.

Sakura se volvió a mover mirando a Itachi directamente – Ya lo comprobare más tarde Itachi-nii, de la única forma que puedo, por ahora me iré a ser una gran kunoichi- dijo volviendo a sonreír, causando el mismo efecto en el Uchiha mayor.

-Por cierto, Kakuzu y Hidan estarán cerca de ahí – cuando lo dijo ya fue muy tarde porque su holograma se había ido, pero confiando que si lo había escuchado esa pequeña reunión se dio por terminada.

Ya otra vez los chicos reaccionaron en las bancas donde estaban, Naruto se veía un tanto molesto, lo mismo que Sakura.

-Entonces ¿tú crees que...?- Naruto intento decir algo pero Sakura alzo la vista exigiendo silencio.

-No lo sé, podría apostar mi brazo derecho a que no, después de todo el ya planifico toda su mente en torno a la venganza y dentro de la venganza no cabe el amor, si yo le llegase a gustar, créeme que no sería como amor, sería un instrumento para lograr algo que él quiere- en este punto su mirada choco con la azul de Naruto.

-¿Matar a Itachi?- susurro sabiendo el tema tabú aparte del zorro de nueve colas.

-Exacto, y en eso nunca lo ayudaría después de saber todo por lo que paso Nii-chan – dijo decidida para levantarse y dirigirse al salón – además ya fui creada como un instrumento pero no dejare que alguien me use como tal- sus ojos se ensombrecieron al decir aquello.

Naruto sin pensarlo 2 veces se fue tras ella sin saber que Sasuke había escuchado lo último que dijo la peli rosa.

-Así que ¿ella fue creada? ¿Qué demonios serás Sakura?- se preguntó el moreno, quien si antes le parecía esa chica inusual ahora las entrañas le carcomían de desesperación por saber que era ella y más importante todavía ¿Quién sería capaz de crear un humano para usarlo como una herramienta?

En el salón las cosas no fueron distintas, Sakura se haya pensativa mientras que Naruto jugaba con Hatoshi, Sasuke sumido en su "rincón emo" como lo decidió llamar Naruto. Al principio todos los alumnos estaban ahí, inclusivo Ino le hablaba cada tanto a Sakura pero después llegaron los senseis y todos los demás se fueron dejándolos a ellos 3 solos esperando.

-¡Ah me harte! ¡Voy a darle una lección para que aprenda a no llegar tarde!- no es necesario saber quién grito, agarro el borrador más polvoriento y con ayuda de Hatoshi lo puso en la puerta de modo que al próximo que pasase le caería encima- Jeje con eso aprenderá-

-¿De veras crees que un jounin caiga con algo como eso?- pregunto la chica sentada en el escritorio mirando la trampa sin mucho convencimiento, casi al mismo instante la puerta se abrió dejando caer el borrador en la cabeza del sensei con un "puff" seco.

Los 4 ninjas se miraron hasta que su sensei hablo.

-Umm ¿Cómo puedo decir esto?- miro al techo con aburrimiento- mi primera impresión de este grupo es...Son una bola de idiotas- soltó sin más y con un tono tedioso.

Sakura frunció el ceño al verlo y escucharlo decir eso no se contuvo – Pues mi primera impresión del Copy Ninja es que a pesar del Sharingan puede ser burlado por un borrador en la puerta- dijo tan seca y fría como un akatsuki podría ser, esa información ya la manejaban tanto Naruto como ella, Itachi al ser de Konoha les proporcionó información de todo ninja que pudiera suponer una verdadera amenaza para su misión y naturalmente por ser poseedor de un sharingan entraba a la categoría.

Kakashi en su fuero interno se sorprendió, nunca imagino que una simple niña de la academia supiera eso de él, ahora que lo pensaba ella era la única de la cual no sabía nada de ese equipo, Naruto era el hijo de su sensei y el portador del Kyuubi, Sasuke el ultimo sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, ¿Quién demonios era ella?

La miro fijamente, estaba claro que no le respondería, no veía nada especial en ella, ni siquiera era una Hyuuga o de algún otro clan, aun enfocando la vista no podía apreciar nada en ella, aunque…súbitamente le llego el recuerdo de una Kunoichi, específicamente un AMBU, cabello rosa pálido y ojos azules, ahora que la recordaba esa chiquilla era su mismo reflejo.

-Tu… ¿eres la hija de Haruka?- pregunto el ninja copia con un leve temblor en la voz.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado con algo de melancolía – Si, Haruka Haruno es mi madre-

Kakashi abrió su único ojo visible desmesuradamente, Haruka Haruno había sido líder de escuadrón cuando él se iniciaba en el AMBU, era mortífera, reservada y sin lugar a dudas eficaz en su trabajo, fue grande la sorpresa cuando desertó y escapó de Konoha, aunque si mal no recuerda ella no era de Konoha, tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de los chicos los encamino a unas escaleras para sus presentaciones formales.

-Bien primero que nada deberían presentarse- les dijo sin mucho interés mirándolos por sobre su libro naranja.

-¿No debería hacerlo usted primero sensei?- recalcó Sakura, el alzo una ceja, esa niña era un poco contestona, pero tenía razón.

-¿Ah... Yo? Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Lo que me gusta y me disgusta...- ladeo la cabeza pensando- no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso, mis sueños para el futuro... nunca había pensado en eso y mis pasatiempos... tengo muchos pasatiempos- finalizo volviendo a su lectura con naturalidad.

Para las caras que pusieron los gennins no hubiese estado de más el típico sonido del grillo, todo compartían un pensamiento *"Solo nos dijo su nombre"* con una gran gota cayéndoles por la sien. En vista del silencio Sakura fue la primera.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta leer pergaminos, entrenar y el helado, no me gusta la comida picante, que me fastidien y las personas arrogantes- los demás el equipo en ese momento miraron a Sasuke- mi sueño para el futuro es ser la mejor kunoichi de todas- dijo triunfal.

-¿Con eso te refieres a ser Hokage no?- pregunto el sensei con un deje de curiosidad que asomaba por sobre el libro y su único ojo visible.

-No- fue la respuesta cortante- quiero ser mejor que los 5 Kages, un ninja de elite, temida y respetada por las 5 grandes naciones- en ese pequeño sueño de la kunoichi también se mostraba el deseo de poder que también tenía su padre. Naruto solo podía sonreír embobado, así era su Sakura-chan.

Sasuke y Kakashi aunque no lo demostraran estaban sorprendidos con la respuesta, ¿Qué clase que ambiciones tenía esa niña?

-¡Pues mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! , me gusta el rammen con cerdo, odio los 3 minutos que tengo que esperar para que se enfrié y mi sueño para el futuro es – tomo la banda entre sus manos para moverla con energía- convertirme en el próximo Hokage , así todos tendrán que reconocerme como alguien importante- grito a voz en cuello, aunque fuese ligeramente mentira, desde que conoció a Pain y su plan, quería ser su sucesor en la aldea de la lluvia, aunque con la dominación mundial que lograría akatsuki las probabilidades de que fuese Hokage también eran altas.

A Kakashi esto no le sorprendió y a decir verdad le recordó mucho a su propio sensei, el cuarto Hokage, quien a la edad de Naruto también deseaba lo mismo. Espero pacientemente a que el Uchiha empezara a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, odio muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular *Salvo Sakura*- acallando ese pensamiento se tornó frio y su mirada adquirió un intenso matiz de odio- Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño porque voy a hacerlo realidad, voy a restablecer mi clan y asesinar a alguien en específico –

Sakura, Naruto y Hatoshi compartieron miradas severas, no era necesario saber de quien se trataba y para los chicos estaba más que claro que no dejarían que ese propósito se cumpliera. Hasta ese entonces Kakashi no había reparado en la presencia del zorro gigante.

-¿acaso tienen un perro de los Inuzuka?- dijo mirando por encima pero al decir la palabra perro el animal de erizo de tal modo que pareció duplicar su tamaño mientras mostraba los dientes ofendido, Sakura le acaricio el lomo para calmarlo.

-No, Hatoshi es un cachorro de zorro, nos vigila y nos protege – le dijo la kunoichi mientras el zorro alzaba el hocico orgulloso y con superioridad.

-Me parece que ya está bueno de hacerse el tonto frente a los gennin Hatake- finalmente hablo Hatoshi, desde que habían llegado a Konoha no le dirigía la palabra a alguien que no fuesen los 2 akatsuki por lo que tomo desprevenidos a Sakura y Naruto y largando una expresión de sorpresa en Sasuke – Diles la ridícula prueba de los cascabeles de una buena vez, ese es un truco para descartar mocosos que es más viejo que tu-

-Umm ¿con que te diste cuenta eh?- dijo guardando el libro sin dejar de mirar sus estudiantes, saco 2 cascabeles del bolsillo mostrándoselos, pero antes de que ellos pudiesen preguntar algo él fue primero – Si puedes hablar significa que eres una invocación ¿existe realmente el pergamino de los zorros?- dijo incrédulo, aquello era una antigua leyenda ninja, dícese que los animales en pergaminos "simbolizaban" a los antiguos ninjas antes de las 5 naciones, los de mayor rango eran considerados como "Kitsunes" , agilidad, disfraz y ferocidad, aquello que simbolizaba el yokai zorro por lo que el pergamino de estos era muy preciado y se especulaba que no hacia tratos con quien sea, pero desde antes de la primera gran guerra ninja estaba perdido.

Los ojos de Hatoshi se iluminaron al saber la inquietud del peli gris – Si, existe yo mismo soy un zorro del pergamino pero en cuanto a su ubicación, no tengo intenciones de decírtela – contesto ladino.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro, mas por frustración que por cansancio, tenía una urgencia de ir a decirle al Hokage que es lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus narices pero recordó que todavía poseía sentido común y un trio de alumnos a los cuales hacerles una prueba.

-Bien, como dijo emm… Hatoshi, se les debe hacer otra prueba – les dijo mostrando los cascabeles.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ya aprobamos en la academia!- vociferó el rubio.

-Es un requisito, solo el 15% de los graduados se convertirán en gennins, el resto serán enviados a la academia otra vez- miro las caras que pusieron con satisfacción – La prueba consiste en que me deben quitar los cascabeles para antes del mediodía, si no los amarrare a los postes de campo de entrenamiento 3 y me comeré mi almuerzo frente a ustedes- comento para hacer una seña de despedida – en fin, nos vemos en el campo 3 a las 7 en punto- sin dar muchos pasos más desaparición en un puff.

Los chicos que se quedaron mirándose sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, hasta que una duda que mantenía el Uchiha salió a flote por pura tensión.

-Si ese zorro podía hablar ¿por qué no lo había hecho durante este tiempo?- dijo mientras se levantaba y con cierta molestia.

Tanto los chicos como el mencionado animal se encogieron de hombros – quizás no le parecían personas interesantes para las cuales hablar, después de todo Kakashi-sensei es un ninja muy reconocido, tal vez por eso si quiso hablarle a el - puntualizo Sakura sin mucho esfuerzo – tampoco es que a nosotros nos pareciese lo mejor del mundo andar diciendo por ahí que tenemos un zorro parlanchín -

El Uchiha miro una vez más al animal, sería útil en las misiones, por lo menos se veía más inteligente que el dobe, la verdad no tenía ganas de devanarse los sesos pensando en ello, ya tenía bastante que pensar, con todo lo que Sakura había sido creada, aparte de que Kakashi "el Copy Ninja" y su maestro parecía conocer a su madre, tsk todo era demasiado complicado. La voz de la kunoichi lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Sasuke- lo miro seria, su nombre en sus labios se sentía muy bien – debemos hablar, conocemos la prueba de los cascabeles- frunció el ceño al saber que eso también tenía que ver con Naruto, se iba dar la vuelta para irse pero ella lo agarro de la muñeca- Deja de pensar en ti por una vez y colabora, ninguno quiere volver a la academia – le dijo airada.

De pronto se sintió inusualmente relajado, desde la masacre del clan Uchiha no se había sentido tan… tranquilo, incluso en un remoto momento llego a olvidar su objetivo de matar a su hermano, se sentía maravillosamente bien hasta que ella le solto la mano con un expresión contrariada, se miraba la muñeca como si le hubiese tocado el tacto con el Uchiha.

En un instante se repuso y le miró fijamente – La prueba de los cascabeles solo busca que derrotemos al jounin en equipo, debemos trabajar todos juntos para hacer eso Sasuke, ¿estás dispuesto?-

Sasuke todavía estaba ido por el sentimiento de hace un momento pero asintió comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación - Esta bien, solo porque no quiero regresar a la academia – dijo excusándose y desapareciendo al igual que el sensei.

Cuando los pequeños akatsukis quedaron solos otra vez Naruto se atrevió a preguntarle a Sakura sobre su reacción al utilizar esa técnica del juubi en Sasuke.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué viste Sakura-chan?- pregunto ansioso sin dejar de mirar como ella se restregaba la mano con la que había agarrado a Sasuke, por suerte este no se dio cuenta de aquella liberación de chakra.

-Pues, mi técnica funciono y mañana trabajara con nosotros para conseguir esos cascabeles, pero…- se giró mirando al rubio de soslayo – parece que Itachi-nii tenía razón-

* * *

><p>(NA : Chicos, esta vez no solo vengo a excusarme por haberme tardado, la verdad que es esta vez vengo a agradecerles, de veras que pensaba dejar este fic pero con sus comentarios me anime y empece ese mismo día este nuevo cap, incluso llore de la emoción al leerlos, en serio, son la razón por la que escribo y ahora menos que nunca lo dejare en tanto ustedes me lo pidan, un agradecimiento especial a Jade, Lu, Piro, Bloody Cherry, Fran, , Itami, Kidloco y Kyori ; chicos los de ustedes en especial me llegaron al alma, les prometo un capitulo mejor ya que vendrán los exámenes chunnin . Bueno creo que esta vez me pase con la Nota de Autor pero de veras que necesitaba agradeserselos. Nos leemos luego!)


	12. La Prueba

**La Prueba**

Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana en el capo de entrenamiento número 3 y exactamente 3 gennins se miraban con recelo entre ellos a la par de impacientes.

-Supongo que has entendido todo, ¿No Sasuke?- dijo Naruto en lo que el Uchiha interpreto como una extraña seriedad, todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a que Naruto no fuese un imbécil gamberro día y noche.

-Claro que sí, no soy como tu dobe- dijo arrogante mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una semi sonrisa taimada buscando provocar al rubio.

-Quietos los dos, pareciera que ninguno entendió el plan, ya había hablado de esto contigo anoche Naruto- dijo la kunoichi un poco harta de las peleas constantes de esos dos- Debemos trabajar como equipo si de verdad queremos esos cascabeles, y asumo que ninguno quiere regresar a la academia-

Naruto sin embargo puso las manos tras la cabeza burlándose de Sasuke con lo dicho por la peli rosa. Le restregaría en cara todo cuanto pudiese sobre el hecho de Sakura-chan estaba con él "y con nadie más" se decía interiormente.

Llegaron temprano con el único propósito de explicarle a Sasuke como harían con Kakashi-sensei, Itachi les dejo bien claro que la puntualidad y ese hombre no eran precisamente los mejores amigos, para su suerte Sasuke no opuso resistencia en el plan y Sakura cuadró todo para que él y Naruto interactuaran lo menos posible mientras se llevara a cabo, prácticamente tenían asegurada la victoria.

El peli-blanco hizo aparición en un "puff" extrañamente no traía su librito naranja, algo le decía que no debía bajar la guardia con ese particular trio por lo que no debía distraerse ni con su querida lectura erótica – Veo que fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para planear algo juntos ¿eh? –Levantó su vista hacia Sasuke pues era por él que le sorprendía tal cooperación- Bueno, dejémonos de tanta parsimonia y comiencen, ya saben que hacer- dijo y al instante los 3 gennins desaparecieron de su vista.

El peliblanco se puso en guardia inmediatamente, dos shurikens se le aproximaron por el frente y atrás pero pudo esquivarlos sin mucho esfuerzo con un kunai, estaban yendo muy rápido a su parecer pero no pudo pensar el siguiente ataque cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba de los pies y lo jalaba hacia la tierra.

-Una buena emboscada– dijo calculándolo, estaban bastante más avanzados de lo que se imaginaba, lo habían hundido hasta el cuello y veía a los 3 gennins quienes lo miraban desde la superficie- pero no lo suficiente- y desapareció dejando un tronco.

-El sensei cree que esto fue todo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mostrando el cascabel que le había quitado cuando Naruto lo tomo por los pies- pero recién se pone divertido- los dos chicos a sus lados sonrieron de medio lado desapareciendo a su vez.

En un árbol Kakashi miraba todo eso escondido -¿Entonces fue idea de la chica? Pensé que era plan de Sasuke pero con esa mente estratégica quizás este equipo no sea una pérdida de tiempo después de todo- el mismo se fue de ahí a buscarlos, si la chica tenía razón debía ponerles más presión.

Naruto se escondía entre la maleza acorde con lo planeado, todavía no veía señales de Kakashi, Sakura o el teme, escucho unos pazos y pudo ver a su Sakura-chan corriendo hacia el con muchas heridas sangrantes, sintió como le bajo la tensión – ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto alarmado, ¿Qué acaso Hatake se volvió loco para hacerle eso a un estudiante? La peli rosa le agarro la camisa con fuerza.

-Naruto- tosió sangre- Kakashi-sensei…Sasuke-kun, estamos en problemas- balbuceo débilmente.

El rubio se alejó de inmediato con los ojos furiosos pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y deshizo el genjutsu – Kai- grito juntando sus dedos, la figura de la Sakura se iba disolviendo para dejar paso a Kakashi-sensei quien lo veía ligeramente impresionado.

-Nee Kakashi-sensei para la próxima entérese de que mi Sakura-chan jamás llamaría a ese teme "Sasuke-kun"- dijo usando el mismo tonito meloso que sus fans, de un momento a otro Sakura y Sasuke se pusieron a su lado mirando fijamente al peli blanco.

-Valla, estoy asombrado de que te hayas dado cuenta, el hokage me advirtió que eras un cabezota pero aparentemente estas al nivel de tus compañeros- musito pensativo, la verdad se imaginaba una prueba de lo más básica y estos gennins casi le estaban dando pelea.

-¡Arh lo voy a matar! ¿Cómo que cabezota? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?- grito a punto de ir el mismo a pegarle de no ser que Sakura y Sasuke lo detenían agarrado de la camisa, bueno quizás eso no lo hiciera ver menos como un cabezota. Sakura le dirijio una mirada severa y el rubio asintió, junto los dedos de sus manos – ¡Jutsu multi clones de sombras!- en ese instante otra marejada de rubios apareció llenando por completo el campo de entrenamiento, Kakashi desapareció inmediatamente entre la confusión mirando como los clones y los otros chicos los buscaban entre los árboles.

Sasuke y los Narutos se adelantaron mientras él veía como la peli rosa se quedaba atrás, hmp de ella no sabía mucho, era la oportunidad perfecta para probarla. Desapareció en una nube de humo para hacer la trampa.

Sakura llego pronto a un claro, si sus cálculos estratégicos eran tan precisos como en akatsuki entonces Hatake no tardaría en llegar, como en efecto pudo percibir su chakra actuó como había planeado, fingió mirar a todas partes buscándole.

Kakashi no tenía idea de que la pequeña kunoichi estaba pendiente de sus movimientos así que decidió hacer una técnica de rango medio para atraparla y hacer a sus compañeros salir; después de todo básicamente era para probar su lealtad hacia ellos. El peli blanco estaba oculto entre las malezas de un lago y aprovechando que Sakura no poseía ningún elemento que derrotara al suiton escogió un jutsu que robo a un ninja de Amegakure.

-Elemento Agua, Dragones Gemelos- murmuro entre las sombras mientras el agua se arremolinaba a la vez que se dirigía directo a la peli rosa desprevenida.

La chica estaba al tanto de esto y se giró rápidamente llenando de aire sus mofletes, hizo las posiciones de manos para un sencillo jutsu de aire disipando los dragones para evitar que la lesionara, no era momento de exhibir sus propias técnicas; cayó al suelo fingiendo cansancio y Kakashi apareció en el acto. El peli plateado pudo jurar que vio una sonrisilla maliciosa antes de noquearla para amarrarla al poste.

Cuando Sakura despertó sonrió internamente pues su plan había funcionado, se encontraba amarrada a un poste de entrenamiento con Naruto y Sasuke sentados a sus flancos, mirando al peliblanco quien al parecer minutos antes les había dicho algo para luego desaparecer.

-Valla, no te equivocaste en ningún aspecto- le dijo el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido por la duda, puede que Naruto y Sakura fuesen extraños pero la clarividencia nunca estuvo entre sus teorías – Nos dejó aquí y nos dijo que te quedarías sin comer y el volvería después a probarnos-

Sakura alzo la barbilla contenta - ¿te lo dije no? Deberías hacerme caso más a menudo Uchiha- soltó riendo junto con el rubio quien tenía el pecho inflado de orgullo por ver como Sasuke hacia una mueca al verse burlado otra vez por la peli rosa. El estómago de la chica hizo un gruñido – Woops, creo que esto si se adelantó un poco al plan; bueno no importa, Naruto dame de comer- dijo abriendo la boca como una niña pequeña.

El chico kitsune se sonrojo pero mostro su típica sonrisa de zorro y asintió sacando el bento rosa que estaba guardado en su bolso; lo abrió para luego tomar un pedazo de carne con los palillos y acercarlo al rostro de la chica. Al moreno se le antojó demasiado "empalagosa" esa escena por lo que giró el rostro frustrado y procediendo a comer el mismo su comida; sinceramente en esos momentos odiaba al rubio.

Sakura apenas y había dado un bocado y un fuerte viento con hojas incluidas trajo la presencia de lo que aparentaba ser un furibundo Kakashi-sensei, pero ya se conocían ese cuento por lo que simplemente ella y Naruto alzaron la frente desafiantes, no le tenían miedo y eso a un shinobi experimentado lograba desconcentrar.

Kakashi los miro severamente – Han desobedecido las órdenes directas que les he dado, regresaran ambos a la academia- dijo inflexible, para su sorpresa en ninguno de los tres gennins encontró un atisbo de miedo, se veían unidos.

Naruto se paró junto a Sakura mirándolo fríamente, ¿Por qué ese niño tenía una mirada tan…insensible? Esos no parecían ojos de gennins, la última vez que vio ojos así en un chico fue después de la tercera guerra ninja, ojos de niños que ya antes habían enfrentado la muerte; parpadeo rápidamente para quitarse esa imagen y prosiguió.

-Deben estar conscientes que en el mundo ninja aquellos que no siguen las reglas son escoria- dijo agrio todavía sosteniendo aquel teatro; los grupos anteriores en ese punto se arrodillaban y se expelían la culpa mutuamente pero estos novatos ya le habían dando muchas sorpresas para este punto – Por esos ustedes dos – Naruto y Sakura – irán directamente de regreso a la academia –

Sasuke también se levantó al lado de Naruto - ¿Realmente esperaba que dejáramos a un compañero solo?- fue lo dijo serio e inflexible el Uchiha, aunque en el fondo esperaba que el plan de Sakura funcionara.

-¿De qué nos sirve abandonar a un compañero?- ahora hablo Naruto todavía con la vista clavada en el peli blanco – Si quien no obedece las reglas son escoria, entonces los que abandonan a un compañero son peor que escoria- escupió con rabia citando tal cual lo que les había dicho Itachi.

Sakura mostro una media sonrisa al ver como la dura máscara de Kakashi se deshacía y dejaba entrever su sonrisa relajada, habían ganado.

-Valla, es la primera vez que alguien aprueba conmigo esta parte- musito con una pequeña sonrisa bajo la máscara, dentro de si pensaba que se les hizo demasiado fácil contestarlo correctamente pero de todas maneras, aunque fuesen un grupo de idiotas ese grupo le agradaba, levanto el pulgar con una señal de aprobación - Ya son oficialmente gennins, están aprobados-

Naruto y Sakura abrieron los ojos emocionados y divertidos y sonrieron entre ellos como signo de victoria, Sasuke mostro una sonrisa de medio lado, los planes de Sakura habían resultado de manera casi profética, seguía siendo demasiado misteriosa la manera en que todo se les hacía tan sencillo pero por el momento no le daría vueltas, había resultado para que él no regresara a la academia y con eso le bastaba.

Luego de desatar a Sakura y comer el almuerzo el equipo 7 tuvo una charla tranquila sobre sus misiones y entrenamientos futuros, al final los 3 chicos se despedían del sensei entrada la tarde y Naruto y Sakura iban de camino a verse con Ino que los esperaba a las afueras del campo de entrenamiento.

-¿y cómo les fue a rosadita y naranjito?- dijo la rubia chistosamente en señal de saludo.

-No molestes Ino-chan, sabes que nos fue genial, después de todo somos los mejores de la clase- dijo Sakura con un toque de burla para molestar a su amiga. Los tres se tomaron del brazo camino a Ichiraku para hablar sobre su primer día como gennins pero la oji azul vio de soslayo al Uchiha menor quien ya se disponía a irse a su casa.

-¡Nee Sasuke-kun! – Gritó llamando su atención- ¿No quisieras acompañarnos? Sería una cita doble, Naruto, Sakura, tu y yo- dijo la rubia coqueta como siempre sin notar que al decir la palabra "cita" los chicos que tenía agarrados de los brazos se pusieron rojo de inmediato al verse los rostros mutuamente.

El Uchiha miro a Naruto y a Sakura rojos, chasqueo la lengua irritado y declino la invitación – No tengo tiempo para esa clase de cosas, me quedare a entrenar- dijo dándose la vuelta al bosque, quizás lanzarle un par de kunais a un muñeco que se pareciere al rubio lo harían relajarse.

La desilusionada rubia alzo los hombros rápidamente resignada pero aun así se los llevo a los otros dos a rastras hacia el Ichiraku, aunque más bien a Sakura ya que ante la idea de cenar rammen Naruto nunca opondría resistencia.

Estuvieron hablando en el mismo local largo rato, Naruto e Ino siempre se llevaban bien, ambos tenían ideas locas continuamente y la corriente de pensamiento pervertido iba casi por el mismo carril, Sakura sí que sabía buscarse amigos. La peli rosa sonreía al verlos hablar, coincidían en el mismo tipo de tonterías, como por ejemplo el hecho de que debería usar faldas más cortas fuera de los entrenamientos, una idea absurda pero en la que ambos coincidían, el chico por querer bien las bien torneadas piernas de Sakura y la chica por poder vestir a su mejor amiga como le diera la gana. Suspiro, mejor les cortaba el rollo o idearían un brillante plan para cambiar su guardaropa cuando menos lo esperaba, pago la cuenta y tomo al rubio de un brazo.

-Bueno Ino-cerda, Naruto y yo nos tenemos que ir, ya sabes las grandes leyendas también duermen y eso- le dijo con su toquecito de rivalidad como siempre pero cargado de cariño; quizás dentro de Konoha y aparte de Naruto, Ino era su única amiga.

-Yo también me debo ir, mamá me debe estar esperando, papá se fue de misión y ella necesita que le ayude con la floristería y todo eso, menudo rollo- se quejó dándose la vuelta a su casa y alzando la mano en forma de despedida- Nos vemos frente de marquesina y chico rammen- y desapareció en la creciente oscuridad del atardece.

Los otros dos caminaron por las calles con paso lento, pero no precisamente a su casa, otra vez se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento número 3, Hatoshi los estaba esperando ya que Kakuzu y Hidan andaban por Konoha, les entregarían suplementos y al parecer ellos les darían una información importante. Naruto iba parloteando de lo divertida que llegaba a ser Ino cuando no era un Sasufangirl entre otros aspectos cuando a Sakura le salto una duda, ¿a Naruto le gustaría Ino? Era una duda de lo más superficial y fuera de contexto en su opinión pero aunque no quisiera era una chica y además de apenas 12 años, no podía deshacerse de los sentimientos con tanta facilidad y si así fuera el caso, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal pensar en eso? Naruto era su amigo y deseaba su felicidad ¿no?, no tenía que hacer nada más que preguntarle… aunque tuviese miedo de la respuesta.

-Oe, Naruto- balbuceo inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante ocultando parte de su rostro entre los mechones rosa- A ti… ¿te gusta Ino?- soltó de una vez dando un par de pasos para no ver de frente al rubio.

Naruto sin duda no se esperó eso, hasta una emboscada era más previsible que aquella pregunta, lo dejo congelado en el acto ¿Por qué su Sakura-chan le preguntaba eso? Sinceramente no entendía por lo que respondió con la verdad – Para nada, es una buena chica, quizás algo loca, pero es agradable para pasar el rato- aún seguía confundido y sin entender - ¿Por qué, ella te dijo algo?- joder no querría tener a Ino de fangirl, había visto como "peleaba" por el teme y sin duda aquello le daba miedo, no es que no quisiese que una chica linda estuviese enamorada de él; casi al momento miro la espalda de la peli rosa que caminaba frente a él y sonrió, pero la chica que a él le gustaba era otra.

-Ah~ ya veo, no, no me dijo nada. Sabes que su obsesión es Sasuke- dijo la oji verde fingiendo no prestarle mucha atención, pero se volteó rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas ligeramente rosáceas por la manera en que su corazón ahora latía con fuerza - ¿carreras hasta dónde Hatoshi? En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!- grito sin darle tiempo al rubio siquiera de acceder, pero ella de alguna manera debía liberar todo lo que sentía en estos momentos, no obstante, no comprendía porque estaba tan contenta de que a su rubio idiota y pervertido no le gustara su amiga.

El rubio iba a protestar por no darle tiempo pero eso lo atrasaría en la carrera y Naruto Uzumaki nunca se ha caracterizado por dejarse ganar fácilmente por lo que siguió a la chica con velocidad inhumana, sin notar que cierto Uchiha todavía estaba entrenando y después de ver un rayo rosado corriendo y luego uno amarillo tras este, no dudo en seguirlos a una prudente distancia.

Llegaron al claro donde estaban los postes de entrenamiento y una bonita media luna los recibía, inmediatamente ambos concentraron chakra de sus jinchurikis en sus ojos para poder verse mejor, los ojos de zorro en la oscuridad funcionaban mucho mejor que los humanos, por lo que lo único que se veía de ambos eran un par de ojos escarlatas y ambarinos. Se estaban divirtiendo por lo que la carrea no tardo en convertirse en un juego de la mancha a otros tantos juegos ninjas hasta que finalmente los dos quedaron rendidos en la grama con caras sonrientes y cansadas.

Hatoshi estaba subido a un árbol mirándolos enternecido, sus "cachorros" crecían bien estando juntos y aunque de vez en cuando pelearan eran capaces de dar la vida por el otro, en esos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió la presencia de los otros dos akatsukis y bajo a avisar a Sakura y Naruto.

-Llegan tarde, espero que tener a Kakashi como profesor no afecte su puntualidad de ahora en adelante- dijo seco como saludo posicionándose entre ambos niños – El team zombie ya está aquí-

Por entre las malezas aparecieron ambos akatsukis, a Sakura le brillaron los ojos y no se resistió a salir corriendo al cuello de ambos gritando –"¡Abuelito! ¡Nani! Los extrañé tanto"- El Uchiha escondido en las hojas veía todo con dificultad por la creciente oscuridad pero apenas podía distinguir unas nubes rojas en aquellos sujetos que Sakura abrazaba con tal emoción, se veían sospechosos, jamás había visto personas que llevaran los protectores ninjas rasgados.

Luego de librarse del abrazo del "chibi-akatsuki" también pudieron saludar a Naruto, Hidan lo despeino un poco en el proceso – Oe mocoso mira que ya casi me llegas a la cintura, supongo que la rosadita espartana no te tiene a punta de fideos eh- dijo socarrón revolviendo su cabello rubio con fuerza pese a los quejidos del menor.

-Déjalo Hidan, no tenemos mucho tiempo y sabes lo que opino del tiempo- le corto Kakuzu la diversión mientras que Sakura atrás de él le sacaba la lengua.

El jashinista de mala gana dejo a Naruto y se cruzó de brazos – seh seh, tu mierda de que el tiempo es dinero, entonces apresúrate y dile lo de los exámenes- replicó hastiado pero llamando poderosamente la atención de los chicos que lo escuchaban.

-Hmm, Naruto, Sakura, supongo que están conscientes que continuamente los ninjas hacemos exámenes para clasificar a nuestros gennins y a nuestros chunnins, la información que obtuvimos fue que este año se realizara en Konoha- por un momento los pequeños akatsukis se miraron confiados- y, Otogakure estará presente, Sakura – solo esa pequeña oración hizo que la kunoichi callera de rodillas al suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sasuke escucho como un suspiro ahogado salió de Sakura y luego el golpe al chocar contra el piso, ¿Qué significaba Otogakure para ella? ¿Cómo esos sujetos pudieron enterarse del examen chunnin y porque decírselos precisamente a ellos? Estaba muy ansioso por respuestas, pero su parte Uchiha le decía que si se mostraba lo más probable era que alguno de esos ninjas lo asesinara, uno desprendía un potente olor a sangre y las presencias oscuras tampoco eran sencillas de dejar de lado, en ese momento se formuló otra pregunta ¿Por qué Naruto y Sakura conocían sujetos tan aterradores? Levanto un poco la cabeza para fijarse mejor y vio claramente como los ojos de ambos brillaban en rojo y amarillo; quizás por primera vez Sasuke Uchiha tuvo miedo de sus compañeros.

Naruto tomo a Sakura por los hombros ayudándola a levantarse, él sabía perfectamente porque a Sakura le afectaba sobremanera esa aldea, a él lo que le provocaba era ira por ver a Sakura en ese estado por culpa de su progenitor, Sakura vivía en el constante miedo de verse frente a frente con su padre.

-Pensé que Otogakure todavía no era reconocida como aldea ninja, ¿Qué hace participando en los exámenes chunnin? – vocifero el rubio sin ningún intento de ocultar su molestia.

-No lo sabemos, se ha manejado con mucho recelo su situación, también estamos enterados de que los 3 hijos del Kazekage participaran también- volvió a hablar el centenario pero suavizando el mensaje con algo que pudiese alegrar a su "nieta", puesto que según recordaba Sakura y Naruto todavía mantenían cierto contacto con Gaara, ultra secreto por supuesto pero el hecho de verlo una vez más relajaba el ánimo de la peli rosa.

Sakura relajo los hombros y con ayuda del rubio pudo incorporarse de nuevo, forzó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar hablar de Gaara – Ya veo, hace bastantes meses que no sabemos nada de él, espero que haya mejorado mucho para otra pelea de jinchurikis- dijo algo más animada.

Hidan soltó una carcajada - ¡Ja! Valla, la mocosa nunca cambia, solo piensas en pelear y joder- le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda- justo como te criaron en akatsuki - soltó con un gesto casi de orgullo el albino haciendo, muy a su manera, de que la peli rosa se sintiese mejor.

El Uchiha, por su parte, continuaba procesando información ¿Qué era un jinchuriki? ¿Cómo es que Naruto y Sakura conociese al hijo del Kazekage? La cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas, pero se mantuvo quieto y en silencio procurando escuchar más, cuando de repente giro la cabeza encontrándose con unos ojos plateados y profundos, no pudo reaccionar cuando en el acto perdió el conocimiento.

Los akatsukis estaban hablando cuando llego Hatoshi cargando a un inconsciente Sasuke entre sus fauces – Encontré a este pequeño espia entre los matorrales- dijo con un gruñido mientras lanzaba el cuerpo hasta los pies de los menores – No despertara sino hasta mañana, pero creo que pudo haber escuchado algo- murmuro mirando fijamente al Uchiha pero con rabia -¿Qué quieren que haga con él? -

Sakura camino hasta quedar al lado del moreno, se le veía molesta – No lo mates, despues Itachi se molesta con nosotros- hizo una mueca- dejémoslo en su casa, y si pregunta negaremos todo; lo haremos creer que solo fue un sueño- miro a Hidan y a Kakuzu – las provisiones están en la puerta que conecta con el bosque prohibido, una vez allí poder tomar el camino hacia Sunagakura y pasaran desapercibidos- dijo mientras montaba el cuerpo de Sasuke en el lomo de Hatoshi y ella a su vez se sentaba procurando que el Uchiha no cayera.

Los mayores asintieron y se despidieron rápido para continuar con su misión. El camino a casa del Uchiha fue lento y silencioso, Sakura estaba muy ensimismada pensando en la información recibida y en lo concerniente a Sasuke, Naruto solo miraba mal al teme caminando a la par que Hatoshi.

-Sakura-chan ¿Qué le diremos mañana al teme cuando despierte?- pregunto el rubio despues de dejar a Sasuke acostado en su cama, no debían levantar sospechas, de esa forma cuando el despertase pensaría que todo lop que escucho fue producto de su imaginación.

-Nada- le dijo la peli rosa algo ida – ya te lo dije, negaremos todo; por el momento debemos concentrarnos en entrenar, mientras más fuertes no hagamos más probabilidades tenemos de que Kakashi nos proponga entrar en esos exámenes chunnin- se montó en el lomo del animal otra vez junto con Naruto, iban dando saltos entre los tejados a gran velocidad, por alguna razón Hatoshi sentía mucha tensión en el ambiente.

-¿Aun preocupada por lo de Otogakure eh? – el rubio tomo una de las blancas manos de ella con fuerza- No te preocupes, somos fuertes podemos con eso, recuerda que no estás sola Sakura-chan, Hatoshi y yo estamos contigo- le regalo una de sus sonrisa zorrunas, que aunque ella no pudo verla, la tranquilizo mucho apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del rubio.

-Gracias chicos, tenemos tres meses para prepararnos para ese encuentro- dijo decidida.

* * *

><p>(NA: wuaaaaaa chicos ! TwT lo siento que se me tarde mucho, tengo como 500 mil excusas ( entre ellas un horrible curso preuniversitario ¬¬) pero fui responsable y aquí les traje este cap ! No es el mejor pero prepárense para ver el que viene ! Los examenes chunnins y la "linda reunión familiar" de nuestra kunoichi ! Bueno me voy yendo ! Ya saben un fics con reviews es un fic feliz ! )


	13. Examenes Chunnin

**Exámenes Chunnin**

-Objetivo ubicado, dos cuadras al norte de la posición de Sasuke, Naruto acorrala e intercepta al objetivo- dijo la voz de Sakura ligeramente distorsionada a causa de los intercomunicadores.

-Entendido, objetivo localizado, voy a por él- confirmo el rubio lanzándose en pos de su presa. Unos cuantos gritos y quejas después, Naruto se alzaba vencedor después de haber atrapado una vez más al gato de la gorda señora feudal, Tora.

Desde los intercomunicadores se escucharon al unísono otros tres suspiros, era la cuarta vez que ese maldito gato se escapaba y ya Naruto a ese paso tendría más rasguños que poros en la piel. No tardaron en llevar el indeseable paquete donde el Hokage para finalmente volvérselo a dar a su dueña.

-¡Viejo, de veras! ¿Cómo te quedas sentado ahí mirando como mis habilidades ninja se desperdician?- refunfuñaba Naruto frente al Hokage luego de entregar a Tora, Sakura no tardó en unírsele.

-La verdad Hokage-sama, no somos tan pequeños como para que nos den este tipo de misiones- dijo la peli rosa mirando mal al gato del que cual había recibido bastantes arañazos -¿Cuándo comenzaran los exámenes chunnin?- pregunto finalmente.

El viejo Hokage soltó humo de su pipa cansado, por motivos que todavía le eran desconocidos el equipo 7 tenía casi 3 meses preguntándole a diario sobre esos benditos exámenes chunnin, cuando le preguntaba a Sasuke o a Sakura como sabían que se harían en Konoha le contestaban que por simple lógica habían asumido que iban a realizarse ahí, Naruto tan solo salía corriendo haciéndose el desentendido. Suspiró, bueno por lo menos ya había llegado el momento de responderles.

-Ya los equipos pueden empezar a inscribirse, como ustedes tres se ven bastantes decididos la semana que suele tomarse para ver si el equipo puede ingresar asumo que la usaran para entrenar- dijo Sarutobi mirando como los tres gennins se veían entre ellos con complicidad – Recuerden gennins, no es solo cuerpo y habilidad, usaran también la cabeza; eso va especialmente contigo Naruto- recordó el Hokage haciendo que el rubio se cruzase de brazos con un puchero de indignación- Bien, pueden irse, Kakashi se va a quedar para hacer los papeles de inscripción-

Tanto el sensei como el Hokage vieron impacientes hasta que los chicos se perdieran por la puerta.

-Kakashi, durante estos tres meses ¿Qué has visto de esos dos?- preguntó obviamente refiriéndose a Sakura y a Naruto.

-Mucho más hábiles que un gennin común y lo peor es que estoy seguro que no muestran todas sus habilidades- se rascó la nuca- A parte del trabajo en equipo, no creo que necesiten que les enseñe mucho más, cuando los pongo en equipo con la invocación del zorro – Sarutobi arrugó la cara al escucharlo mencionar- realizan el trabajo mucho más rápido que si fuesen conmigo o con Sasuke, no lo sé Lord Hokage, ¿los ambus han encontrado algo?-

El mayor apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos- Ni una pista, parece que después de que Naruto desapareció pasó esos años en la nada, ni que decir de Sakura, esa niña salió de la misma tierra- parecía pensativo- Cuando se ha intentado obtener información entrando a su apartamento un fuerte sello o el mismo zorro lo protege, no tenemos indicios de donde pudieron haberlo conseguido, pero eso solo indican que esconden algo-

-La pregunta es ¿Qué pueden esconder unos gennins de apenas 13 años?- meditó el peli blanco con su libro en la mano.

-Te sorprenderías Kakashi- pensó el Hokage en el mismo Itachi Uchiha que a esa corta edad fue que asesino a toda su familia sin que esta siquiera lo sospechase, alejó esos pensamientos con la simple idea de que ambos niños eran huérfanos pero ahora era la otra pregunta ¿estarían ocultándole algo a Konoha entera? – Durante los exámenes se pondrá a prueba todo su potencial, ahí podremos observarlos mejor, ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?- fue imposible pensar en el mayor de los Uchihas sin recordar a su hermano menor.

-Se está esforzando el doble, si a Sakura y Naruto se les hace fácil algo lo primero que piensa Sasuke es en hacerlo mejor, son un equipo de oro en cuanto a habilidad, pero deberían aprender a llevarse mejor entre ellos- recordaba cuando Sasuke y Naruto se enfrascaban en sus peleas y Sakura simplemente repartía los golpes a diestra y siniestra, de resto se podría hasta decir que eran amigos, de no ser que el rubio y la rosada se mostraban siempre muy recelosos con Sasuke.

-Ya veo- el mayor dejo salir un largo rastro de humo de su pipa- Estos exámenes serán interesantes entonces, puedes irte Kakashi-

Ajenos a esta conversación, el team 7 caminaba hasta el puesto de Ichiraku para planificar su actuación en los exámenes chunnin.

-¡Sasuke eres un teme! Si no hubieras metido la patota hubiera agarrado a ese estúpido gato una hora antes- reclamó Naruto aun mosqueado por un pequeño desliz durante la misión.

-Tu eres un dobe inútil, no se te olvide que te distrajiste en el balneario por andar de pervertido y no viste una buena oportunidad para agarrarlo- contra atacó el Uchiha soberbio.

-Por Kami ya cállense- suplicó la kunoichi masajeándose las sienes, Hatoshi iba al lado de ella e imitaba sus movimientos exasperados. Se sentaron los tres en el puesto de rammen con la peli rosa en el medio – Miren estuve investigando y los exámenes constan de tres partes, una prueba escrita – Naruto no dudó en hacer un puchero al escucharlo- una prueba de supervivencia y los exámenes finales, sin contar los preliminares, obtuve la información de que la prueba de supervivencia se hará en el bosque de la muerte así que recabé un poco de información sobre él- dijo sacando unos pergaminos con un "puff"

-¿Cómo supiste en donde seria?- preguntó el Uchiha menor escéptico, después del día en que fueron aprobados por Kakashi se sentía inseguro cerca de ellos, por alguna razón sus recuerdos eran confusos, tan solo recordaba que ganaron la pelea, unas capas negras con nubes rojas y haber despertado al día siguiente en su cama, el hecho era, que sentía que ellos sabían mucho más de lo que aparentaban, un sensación que tenía desde que los conoció.

-Tengo mis contactos- soltó seca sin dar más explicaciones mientras les mostraba el mapa del bosque de la muerte –Miren, en este lugar abundan muchas criaturas de todo tipo, más que todo venenosas y sin contar las trampas naturales como las arenas movedizas y el bosque espeso de por si- Naruto y Sasuke tragaron grueso y a ella se le escapó una risita divertida por eso-Tengo tres mapas, cada uno lo estudiará a la perfección para no perdernos en el bosque ¿entendido?- los otros dos asintieron- Perfecto, del resto no podemos esperar nada más a que nos den ellos las explicaciones, tenemos una semana para prepararnos-

Sin decir más el equipo 7 se fue en sus propias direcciones.

-Oe Sakura-chan ¿Quién te dio el mapa del bosque de la muerte? Cuando lo fui a buscar me echaron a patadas diciendo que estaba clasificado para gennins- dijo el rubio poniendo las manos tras la cabeza un poco molesto.

-Itachi me lo mandó con un cuervo – dijo con una sonrisa muy grande- Itachi-nii está muy emocionado de que nos graduemos de chunnin- comento la pelirosa bastante contenta, el rubio se rascó la mejilla sonrojado por las expectativas que tenía un ninja como Itachi en ellos dos.

-Jejeje pues más nos vale no decepcionarlo- tomo un aliento mirando el monumento de los Hokages- ¿Sabes? Siempre he sentido que éramos Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno de la aldea de la lluvia- comentó con cierto tono nostálgico al recordar aquel lugar frio y tormentoso donde pasaron juntos su primera infancia- pero si nos graduamos de chuunin aquí, seremos Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno de la aldea de la hoja, ¿es un gran cambio verdad?- comento mirado hacia el frente, algunas hojas bailaban con el viento mezclándose con su cabello rubio.

La pelirosa esbozó una sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano pegando su hombro con el de él –Eso no importa Naruto- abrió sus grandes ojos jade hipnotizando otra vez a Naruto con solo mirarlo- tu y yo siempre seremos Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki de akatsuki por sobre todo eso, no importa donde estemos mientras estemos juntos ¿verdad?- apretó el agarre para confirmar aquello y el rubio le correspondió.

-Valla, valla que noviecitos tan lindos tenemos aquí- dijo un tipo vestido de negro y con la cara pintada con líneas moradas, por su protector indicaba que era de la arena, sin duda estaba ahí por los exámenes chunnin.

Los dos akatsuki inmediatamente se separaron completamente rojos, jinchurikis o no, los dos todavía no asimilaban la imagen que daban a los demás o simplemente no asimilaban sus propios sentimientos.

-¿Qué payaso? ¿Algún problema?- dijo Naruto un poco más airado, él era el más voluble para meterse en problemas.

-¿Qué pasa enano? ¿Crees que un idiota como tu puede conmigo?- inquirió el sujeto pero adoptando una posición de pelea, al parecer si estaba buscando pelea con el rubio.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado al ver a un oponente tan estúpido y sencillo frente a él, aunque fuese más grande en cuestión de chakra el rubio era notablemente superior, comenzó lentamente a esparcir pequeñas cantidades de chakra del Kyuubi por todo su cuerpo, simplemente para darle un aura mucho más aterradora pues estaba seguro de que con sus propias fuerzas podría con él.

Inmediatamente se puso tenso, sintió otra presencia, se aseguró de que no fuse Sakura pero esta se sentía totalmente diferente, hambrienta de muerte y sedienta de sangre, su sonrisa de hizo más amplia.

-¿eres de Suna no?- preguntó desorientando un poco al otro sujeto quien ya ve veía sudando, esa aura que tenía aquel enano naranja lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Qué? ¿El protector te dio una pista o qué?- dijo sarcástico intentando sonar un poco más agresivo pero su voz no le salía por ese pequeño miedo que se albergaba en él.

La sonrisa zorruna del rubio se ensanchó – Yo diría que fue el "demonio" atrás tuyo- indicó apuntando con el dedo a la sombría figura que se encontraba tras él.

Kankuro se dio la vuelta temblando encontrándose con los ojos sempiternamente serios de su hermano menor – Ga-gaara! – Balbuceo aterrado- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El pelirrojo lo miró con desdén, estaba más interesado en Sakura y Naruto - Evito que cometas alguna estupidez, Kankuro- dijo sereno y comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo totalmente a Naruto hasta quedar frente a frente con la pelirosa- Retírate ahora- ordenó al tiempo que su hermano corría.

Una vez estuvieron solo Sakura no tardó en envolver al pelirrojo en un abrazo asfixiante y Naruto rompió a reír a carcajadas.

-Gaara cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Naruto divertido, Sakura de seguro estaba diciendo algo similar pero estaba gritando muy emocionada alrededor del pelirrojo cuanto lo extrañaba como para entenderse lo que estaba diciendo.

El pelirrojo se logró quitar a Sakura de encima, en su habitual cara neutra se podía vislumbrar una mínima sonrisa - Lo mismo digo Naruto, supongo que los dos y su compañero van a estar en los exámenes chunnin- dijo sin siquiera necesidad de preguntarles.

Gaara había conocido a Sakura y a Naruto años atrás, fue una pelea larga y difícil, Naruto lo convenció de que no estaba solo en el mundo, que no era él el único que había sufrido por ser un jinchuriki, no recordaba un alivio mayor que ese. Fue una pelea dura y quizás una de las mejores que había tenido en su vida, luego de haberse calmado Sakura le hablo de akatsuki, de unir al mundo, de no ser odiado y formar parte de algo que te aceptaría, accedió de inmediato. Desde entonces se habían estado viendo los tres cada cierto tiempo, ya tenía algo de tiempo sin saber de ellos pero le alegraba encontrarlos, aun en esas circunstancias.

-Veo que todavía tus hermanos te tienen miedo- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra mirando el camino que tomo Kankuro.

-No son malos ninjas pero no están a mi nivel, siguen siendo un par de cobardes- dijo el pelirrojo sin expresión alguna con su pose de brazos cruzados -¿Quién es su compañero de grupo?-

-Sasuke "Teme" Uchiha ttebayo- dijo Naruto con un puchero y su cara zorruna – En mi opinión puedes hacerlo puré en los exámenes cuando Sakura-chan y yo ya no lo necesitemos-

Gaara miro a Sakura buscando una mejor explicación que esa.

-Jaja pues el último miembro oficial del clan Uchiha es nuestro compañero, es bastante terco pero tiene habilidades suficientes como para darte una buena pelea – le puso una mano en el hombro con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo vas con Shukaku?- pregunto hablando de la relación del bijuu y el jinchuriki como su fuese una pelea de amigos totalmente normal.

-En ese caso estaré esperando ansioso la pelea con él- un tinte seriamente homicida se vio en los ojos aguamarina de Gaara, cerró los ojos como concentrándose – Ya puedo dormir por las noches, pero continua ejerciendo una fuerte influencia en mis peleas – le dijo con total confianza pero aun siendo un poco frío.

-Umm umm ya veo, mejor hecho un vistazo yo misma- la chica expandió un poco de su chakra por sus manos y tomo el rostro de Gaara entre sus manos. La espera pareció una eternidad para ambos pero no fueron más de 20 segundos, Sakura se separó un poco aturdida – Uff tienes razón Ichibi sigue siendo un poco temperamental pero vas mejorando- le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo pues él también estaba algo shockeado- Mira a Naruto y a Kurama, ellos ahora por lo menos se tienen un poco de respeto o algo así –

-¡Sakura-chan está siendo injusta ttebayo!– dijo con un puchero – Tú te llevas genial porque Kurai nació contigo - berrincho el rubio semi indignado.

Sakura se rio y Gaara cerró los ojos como un aprobación, no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos pero el suficiente para ponerse al día, los tres estaban seguros de que cuando el momento llegara tendrían que pelear y sería épico.

La semana pasó demasiado rápido para el Team 7, para la alegría de Naruto, no habían visto a Sasuke en todo ese tiempo, entrenaron tanto física como mentalmente al máximo como siempre, pero, había algo en el ambiente, un sensación extraña que no los dejaba estar tranquilos, nadie más parecía percibirla por lo que decidieron ignorarla. Ahora estaban parados los tres frente al edificio del primer examen.

-¿Sienten el genjutsu?- preguntó la pelirosa sin mirar a sus compañeros, los otros dos asintieron – En ese caso vallamos directo al tercer piso sin perder el tiempo con los examinadores preliminares- contesto fría.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaban en el tercer piso, algunas personas les preguntaron que estaban haciendo pues el examen estaba en el piso de abajo pero los tres lo ignoraron olímpicamente y subieron de una vez.

-Veo que somos los únicos en descifrar el genjutsu de la entrada- murmuró Sasuke entrando al salón prácticamente vacío, el examinador de ese momento los miro como su fuesen extraterrestres, los únicos gennins en pasar la prueba por sus propios medios.

-Así que lograron darse cuenta de la ilusión de abajo – dijo Ibiki sin mostrar la impresión que le provocó ver que tan solo eran novatos -¿Por qué no le dijeron a los demás?-

-Entiendo que el punto de los exámenes chunnin es fomentar la interacción entre aldeas, pero no tiene sentido si los que son puestos a prueba son tan patéticos que no se dan cuenta de un simple genjutsu básico- contesto el rubio con burla y superioridad en su voz, se sentía muy poderoso en ese momento, estaba más cerca de lograr que toda la aldea le respetase que algo de la maldad personal del kyuubi le estaba afectando.

Sasuke le pareció correcto lo que dijo pero sin duda fuera de lugar en la voz del rubio, a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo con este Naruto mucho más cruel no se terminaba de acostumbrar, el rostro del examinador se veía contraído, tampoco parecía asimilar del todo lo que el chico zorro dijo.

Ibiki se dio la vuelta – Como sea, siéntense en asientos separados, en lo que los demás lleguen comenzará la prueba – finalizó parándose de espaldas al pizarrón.

El resto de los que aspiraban a entrar al examen llego casi una hora más tarde, todos se miraron extrañados de verlos a ellos tres ya sentados tranquilamente en el salón pero nadie dijo nada y ocupo un lugar.

-Yo soy Ibiki Morino, su sensor y desde ahora su peor pesadilla – unos poco novatos tragaron grueso- en esta primera parte de los exámenes chunnin, deben saber que esta prueba mide sus conocimientos como ninjas, está absolutamente prohibido copiar en estos exámenes, si los descubren serán expulsados junto con el resto de su equipo – los miro de uno a uno, la mayor parte lo miraban entre serios y aterrados pero identifico tres caras que lo miraban arrogantes…El sospechoso equipo que entró de primero- La última pregunta del examen será dada dentro de una hora, pueden comenzar –

Casi al instante los gennins se pusieron a escribir, el Team 7 ya tenía cada uno su propia estrategia, Sakura encontró el examen lo suficientemente sencillo como para realizarlo sin necesidad de usar algún otro truco, en medio del examen se percató de que su rubia amiga intento hacer el jutsu de transferencia de mentes con ella, le permitió entrar sin importarle mucho, total, Ino en cuanto a la teoría eran tan estudiosa como Naruto.

Sasuke por su parte decidió hacer uso de un arma que había descubierto que poseía hace algo más de dos meses atrás, el legendario sharingan de los Uchiha. No habían tenido ninguna pelea hasta ahora que mereciera usarlo pero poco a poco había ido explorando sus poderes, totalmente en secreto, el único que lo sabía era Kakashi, le había hecho jurar que no le diría nada a Sakura o a Naruto sobre este, uno de los entrenamientos personales que se planteo fue investigar con estos nuevos ojos a sus compañeros, desgraciadamente no pudo averiguar mucho más que lo que ya sabía… quizás algo, mínimo pero de todas formas misterioso, un raro genjutsu en el que se envolvían Sakura y Naruto para cuando iban a entrenar juntos, se le ocurrieron todo tipo de teorías, desde las más descabellada…pasando por las pervertidas, pero sin embargo ninguna parecía coincidir con el aura rara que envolvía a sus compañeros. Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en eso en medio del examen, unos dos puestos más delante de él había un tipo que estaba escribiendo absolutamente todo, hmp esbozó una media sonrisa, no sería difícil copiar los movimientos del lápiz con el sharingan.

De esta forma pasó una hora, cuando ya todos los lápices estuvieran abajo Ibiki hizo un rápido escrutinio por el salón.

-Bien, ahora sepan que en este momento tienen dos opciones, aquellos que se vallan ahora podrán presentar el examen chunnin el siguiente año- miro las miradas asustadas y confundidas de los gennins- los que se queden a responder la décima pregunta, si la contestan correctamente podrán proseguir en los exámenes, los que no – un sudor frío recorrió la nuca de todos- no podrán volver a presentar los exámenes chunnin, jamás-

Tras soltar esa frase casi el 70% del salón se vació entre barullo de gennins asustados e indignados por la presión, cuando ya nadie más se levantó de su asiento Ibiki esbozó una sonrisa.

-Felicidades, han aprobado la primera parte de los exámenes chunnin- las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, estaban tan conmocionados que se empezaban a alterar, menos los chicos del Team 7 quienes solo miraban algo curiosos la escena pero aun con frialdad – Este examen evaluaba, precisamente, su capacidad de recabar información de cualquier medio posible, como ninjas deben recabar información de manera secreta, no era posible pasar este examen sin copiarse – sonaron algunos pufs en la sala mostrando que algunos gennins solo eran chunnins encubiertos- y debía haber personas de las cuales copiarse, el hecho de que no hayan sido los suficientemente evidentes como para que los atrapase copiando muestra que están calificados para pasar a la próxima parte del examen – una semi sonrisa se vio en su rostro repleto de cicatrices – felicidades-

Sin decir más los emocionados aprobados salieron del salón apresurados para hablar entre ellos, nada muy distinto a la academia, mientras Naruto y Sasuke salían para encontrarse con los otros equipos Sakura espero un poco más dentro del salón. Ibiki se percató de esto y se le quedo mirando, paro de recoger los exámenes y se sintió extraño, ella lo estaba mirando pero había algo en esa mirada que lo hacía sentir incomodo, el experimentado Tokubetsu Jonin se sintió como una presa por primera vez en muchos años. Sin decir nada la pelirosa se fue de inmediato dejándolo algo desconcertado, la sensación extraña se fue pero ahora entendía por qué el Hokage lo mando a vigilar bien a esa chica y al chico zorro, no eran gennins normales.

…Un rato más tarde descubriría que definitivamente por lo menos en el chico zorro no era normal, paso todo el examen pero dejándolo en blanco, valla chico.

-¿Qué viste Sakura?- preguntó Naruto en voz baja en lo que la pelirosa estuvo a su lado, había sentido el sutil cambio de chakra de Sakura por el de Kurai, ella era una experta para que esa técnica ya no fuese detectable excepto para él.

-Teníamos razón Naruto, tienen órdenes de vigilarnos- lejos de alterarse su cara hizo una sonrisa complacida, frente a ella Ino molestaba a Sasuke sobre lo cerca que estaban de ser chunnin juntos por lo que no podían oírlos – Aunque deberíamos controlarnos para no levantar sospechas, las cosas dentro del bosque de la muerte no se van a poner sencillas-

Entre el grupo de gennins hubo un instante de silencio en lo que pasó el grupo de Gaara a su lado, el pelirrojo hizo un intercambio de miradas con el Team 7 y se fue en silencio provocando un ambiente helado entre los 9 novatos.

-Valla, eso fue escalofriante- dijo Kiba mirando cómo se iban Gaara y sus hermanos, él estaba en su equipo con Hinata y Shino, la Hyuuga miraba quedito a Naruto y esta vez se aventuró a hablar.

-Demo, ¿no creen que ellos tienen un aura como el equipo de Naruto-kun?- se aventuró a decir la chica de orbes blancos mirando con un sonrojo más que evidente al rubio aunque este se mostrase algo distante con quien no fuese Sakura.

El silencio reinó mientras todos miraban al Team 7, incluso Ino quien era la que más interactuaba con ellos se quedó muda, se dieron cuenta de que no conocían a sus compañeros ¿Por qué Sasuke fue el único superviviente en su familia? ¿Qué paso con los padres de Naruto y donde estuvo desparecido esos años? Y todavía más grande eran el misterio con la chica ¿Quién demonios era Sakura Haruno?

Los tres eran sumamente intuitivos en ese aspecto y el creciente desasosiego de sus compañeros se hizo notar, Sakura se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿No confían en nosotros?- preguntó con una dulzura escalofriante que les helo a todos los pelos de la nuca, de inmediato apartaron las miradas apenados y temblorosos -¿Tienen miedo?-

Quedaron mosqueados, Kiba se calentó y alzó la cabeza desafiante – ¡Claro que no! Ya verán que patearemos sus traseros en la próxima prueba, no son nada del otro mundo-

Naruto se relajó y puso sus manos tras la cabeza con una sonrisa zorruna, Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos y bufó fastidiado, los demás no tardaron en tomar eso como un raro malentendido y se fuero yendo hasta la próxima prueba. El equipo 7 los vio irse y luego fue que prosiguieron.

En el camino un chico de traje verde y cabello cortado en forma de bol los interceptó, tanto el rubio como el Uchiha no le prestaron mayor atención de no ser que el susodicho se plantó en frente de Sakura con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

- Tu eres Sakura, ¿cierto? ¡Por favor, salgamos juntos!... ¡Me advocaré a protegerte de por vida!- le soltó a la Kunoichi en toda la cara sin ningún aviso. A Naruto y a Sasuke les zumbaron los oídos y voltearon a ver qué demonios estaba pasando.

La fuerte y poderosa miembro de akatsuki retrocedió un paso hacia atrás poniendo sus manos al frente a modo de defensa – Tranquilo Lee, no necesito que nadie me proteja- alegó a escasos segundos de entrar en pánico.

-¿Entonces accederías a salir conmigo? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes cuando la frase "No en esta vida" lo atravesó como una flecha.

-¡Hey cejotas ¡ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte de esa forma a mi Sakura-chan?!- bramó Naruto saliéndole humo por la forma de actuar del chico de verde, Sasuke por su parte solo veía desde una esquina con mala cara.

Lee apenas giro la cara – Ya veo- se puso en posición de ataque hacia Naruto y Sasuke- ustedes dos son mis oponentes, está bien, ¡pelearé con ambos por el amor de mi flor de cerezo!-

El Team 7 se quedó de piedra, ¿de qué cojones hablaba ese cejudo? Sin importar que tan raro fuera eso Naruto se dispuso a atacar sin advertencia.

Naruto lo atacó de frente pero el chico fue rápido y lo esquivó a tiempo sin inmutarse.

-Valla, es rápido- dijo el rubio mirándolo determinado – pero sigues sin ser sival para mi-ttebayo-

Junto chakra en sus pies y se lanzó a la carrera con un par de clones de sombras para atacarle pero este los golpeó tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo enfrentarse a él, tan solo le atacaba con patadas, no tardo en percatarse de que solo utilizaba taijutsu, afilo la vista un poco más detallando al cejudo, ¡claro! Ese estilo de pelea y sin duda el ridículo corte de hongo y malla verde, tiene que ser un alumno de Maito Gai.

Lee se detuvo y lo miró dudoso - ¿Qué ocurre que acaso te rindes?- preguntó confundido.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado y se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos, je si seguía así solo gastaría chakra inútilmente, para alguien que solo utilizaba taijutsu tendría que ingeniárselas con varios otros de sus movimientos y eso podría delatarlo, miró de reojo al Uchiha, jum es momento de que Sasuke sea útil para algo además de acosarlos.

El moreno entendio la indirecta de que era su turno de pelear y cambió de lugar con Naruto mientras el rubio se acercaba a Sakura, jum, ese tipo raro no le daría tantos problemas a él.

-¿ocurre algo Naruto?- preguntó Sakura curiosa ya que no era habitual que el chico zorro negara una pelea por muy tonta que fuera, si incluso peleaba con Sasuke sobre quien gastaba más kunais en las practicas.

-Este tipo solo utiliza taijutsu y todo ninja sabe que no debe mostrar todas sus habilidades en combate- musitó el rubio mirando los combos de patadas de Sasuke que Lee evitaba con agilidad, aunque todavía le asestaba unos cuantos golpes- por lo que creo que no está peleando con todo su potencial – de pronto su cara dejo esa fría seriedad que lo embargaba de vez en cuanto y le mostro a Sakura una sonrisa sincera y algo apenada – No creas que es por no pelear por ti dattebayo, el único que va a protegerte con su vida soy yo-

Sakura se sonrojo de inmediato por la sonrisa que tenía el rubio pero pronto volvió a estar alerta en la pelea pues Sasuke había volado por los aires y Lee estaba tras él, las vendas que tenía el chico de verde comenzaron a desenroscarse, identificó el ataque de inmediato. Había leído de él en el pergamino prohibido que tomaron hace años, una técnica prohibida que podría matar tanto al oponente como al usuario, ¡maldición! Subestimó a su oponente.

La pelirosa agarro carrera de inmediato y dio un salto para quitar al Uchiha del objetivo mientras que una voz ordenaba a Lee a detener su ataque.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo el Uchiha molesto y avergonzado por la intromisión

-Salvo tu trasero- se dio la vuelta para ver como una tortuga roja regañaba a Lee- Él estaba a punto de usar una técnica prohibida contigo, no eres invencible- le regaño dejándolo en el piso.

El Team 7 se dio la vuelta para ver como Lee era regañado por una tortuga roja y al parecer parlante, bien eso ya estaba muy raro, primero el cejotas los atacaba y luego salía esa cosa, bien era el momento de irse pero justo cuando los tres se estaban dando la vuelta para marcharse una voz de un adulto los llamó.

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo un clon adulto de Lee saliendo en una nube de humo-¿ustedes son el equipo de Kakashi no?- preguntó haciendo una extraña pose.

-Este tipo si es patético, salió por debajo de la tortuga- murmuro Naruto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Shh cállate Naruto, no seas grosero- dio un pequeño codazo a su compañero la kunoichi para silenciarlo y volteó a ver a sujeto- Así es Gai-sensei, supongo que ese de ahí es alumno tuyo- señaló a Lee al tiempo que el maestro del susodicho comenzaba a regañarlo por casi haber usado una técnica prohibida y terminaban en un abrazo con una puesta de sol icluida, señal que tomaron nuestros gennins para salir de ahí.

-Eso estuvo bien raro, oye Sakura-chan ¿Cómo sabias que el cejotas mayor era el sensei del cejotas menor?- preguntó el rubio con las manos tras la cabeza.

-Me dedique a investigar los grupos de gennins contra los que pelearíamos en los exámenes chunnin; por lo menos los de Konoha- aclaró- la plantilla del sensei también salía, conociendo al sensei también se puede saber que esperar de los alumnos- dijo con seriedad mirando al frente donde ya hacia su aparición la segunda censora de los exámenes chunnin, no podía haber tenido más razón en ese instante pues, Anko Mitarashi, fue alumna de su padre.

Anko era una mujer excéntrica, sumamente vivaz a la par de peligrosa, algo netamente instruido por su padre, le provocaba una sensación extraña, no estaba segura si era miedo, rencor o curiosidad, hasta ahora era el primer indicio de la actividad de su padre en Konoha. Había dejado uno que otro informe en akatsuki por lo que sabía un poco de ella, fue su alumna particular varios años, lo suficiente para tener uno de sus experimentos más interesantes, la marca de maldición.

Dejo de divagar sobre ello en el momento en que le tiro un kunai a Kiba a escasos centímetros del rostro, lo suficiente para dejar un hilo de sangre en su recorrido, al parecer el ninja perro había hecho un comentario estúpido por el que ella lo estaba reprendiendo. Le dio un escalofrió al ver como ella lamía la sangre que escapaba de la mejilla del chico.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan- susurro Naruto a su lado – Solo nos va a ver en la parte de la explicación y luego pasaremos tres días en el bosque de la muerte matando gennins patéticos y comiendo ratas venenosas-ttebayo- le dijo como para intentar animarla, pocas cosas lograban alterarla, su padre o lo referente a él era una de esas cosas.

Le sonrió y apretó su mano con gentileza, debía parecer muy nerviosa para que el tuviese que hacerla reaccionar pero lo agradecía, era el único que podía entenderla y ayudarla en ese momento.

Les entregaron un pergamino de la tierra y les asignaron una puerta de entrada al bosque de la muerte, se despidieron con la mirada de sus compañeros, no sabían cuántos saldrían de ahí con vida. Pasaron al lado del equipo de Gaara y miraron de soslayo al pelirrojo, el bien podría ser una de las causas por los que muchos no saldrían.

Una vez estuvieron en su puerta asignada un silencio perturbador se formó entre los tres, un aire de desconfianza se coló entre los tres hasta que Sasuke habló.

-Antes de entrar ahí voy a dejarles algo claro- dijo mirándoles a los ojos - No confió plenamente en ustedes, sé que no son todo lo que muestran, hay algo que no nos quieren decir-

Los akatsukis tragaron grueso pero fue Sakura la que se decidió a responder – No es la primera vez que nos dices esto Sasuke, espero que tengas en cuenta de que nos necesitas para pasar vivo la prueba- dijo cortante – Si no no te convertiras en chunnin y nunca podrás vengarte de tu hermano-

El moreno se quedó de piedra- ¿Cuándo les dije yo a ustedes que de quien quería vengarme era de mi hermano?-

Sakura se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata pero hasta el fondo, no era momento de entrar en pánico, las puertas se abrieron con un sonoro pitido, el examen comenzaba.

* * *

><p>(NA : Holooo mi gente bonita, ¿que tal? Feliz año para todos, y para comenzar estupendamente el año aquí les dejo un nuevo cap de este fic (?) ¿les gustó? Van a pasar muchas cosas ahora que Sakura los delató sin querer, sin mencionar que Ororchimaru los estuvo observando, kufufu pero eso ya será en el próximo cap, Nos leemos luego, no se olviden de dejar un mínimo review para mantenerme inspirada chau chau !


	14. Confianza Tambaleante

Sakura y Naruto corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo, la pelirosa se estaba devanando los sesos buscando alguna explicación lógica para salvar su pellejo, demonios; había bajado la guardia al pensar en su padre y por eso había dicho aquello, pero que torpe. No podían pasar aquel examen sin Sasuke, quien ese momento los perseguía reclamando una explicación, se mordió el pulgar con nerviosismo, podría usar en ese momento un genjutsu de Hatoshi para poder borrarle la memoria como la última vez, pero el zorro no fue con ellos en esa ocasión. Miró a Naruto y este asintió, no podían ocultarle todo por siempre. Se detuvieron en un claro, los akatsukis le daban la espalda al Uchiha que los miraba colérico.

-Hablen- exigió con vehemencia- ¿Quién demonios les dijo sobre mi hermano?- su tono no aceptaba un no por respuesta, Sakura se giró a verlo con un rostro indiferente.

-¿Qué ganarías con saberlo?- inquirió sin mirarle directamente; estaba pensando, Naruto se sentó en una raíz observando el espectáculo, Sakura no daba información sin nada a cambio; je, bastante parecida a Kakuzu en ese aspecto, así que haría hablar al Uchiha hasta obtener algo de él - ¿Qué harías si supieras algo sobre el paradero de Itachi Uchiha?- volvió a decir ahora mirándolo sin interés.

Sasuke se impacientó aún más, Naruto captó de inmediato lo que trataba de hacer, últimamente el chakra de Sasuke había aumentado de forma considerable, se trataba de "eso", estaba tan furioso que no estaba fijándose que mostraba el sharingan. La sonrisa confiada de Sakura no se hizo esperar.

-Tú no eres el único que oculta cosas Uchiha, mira que descortés de tu parte no decirle a tus compañeros que manejabas ya el sharingan – dijo con tono burlón y condescendiente la chica.

-Ja no me hagas reír, ustedes que le ocultan secretos a toda la aldea- escupió molesto- Dime Sakura ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Qué pasó con tus padres? Y tu Naruto ¿Dónde estuviste todos esos años?- ironizó sin perderlos de vista, los ojos de los dos se mostraban un poco más fríos que antes – Ninguno de nosotros se irá de aquí hasta tener respuestas-

Un potente chakra se desprendió de Sakura, logró amedrentarlo -¿Crees realmente que puedes contra nosotros Sasuke?- dijo la pelirosa acercándose a él, quedó frente a él poniendo una mano sobre sus hombros- Dime, ¿realmente piensas que te necesitamos?-

En el segundo que esas palabras salieron de su boca se alejó con una sonrisa tierna como si no hubiese pasado nada, llegó hasta Naruto con una mirada fría que el Uchiha no pudo ver.

-No pasará nada, él nos necesita- murmuró al rubio a quien ya veía dispuesto a sacar un kunai, hacer pasar el asesinato del Uchiha como un accidente no sería problema en un lugar como este, pero no era conveniente pasar a chunnins con el equipo a medias, habría sospechas y realmente matar al teme no le atraía mucho, ¿a quién podría molestar después sino?

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el Uchiha bajó la guardia y el ambiente del equipo se estabilizó, Sakura estaba completamente segura de su victoria ante el moreno, Naruto todavía lo miraba desconfiado pero como sospechaba, por ahora no les haría nada.

-Estén más que claros que no confió en ustedes- miró mal a Sakura quien pareció inafectada – y mucho menos ahora que saben quién es mi hermano, ¿acaso no saben las cosas que hizo ese… – el moreno contuvo su rabia en un puño- ese asesino?-

Naruto se tensó y desvió la mirada, Sakura dejó escapar un aliento triste, claro que lo sabían, sabían la clase de héroe que era Itachi y el hecho de que toda esa aldea y su propio hermano lo trataran como un asesino no hacia otra cosa que aumentar su desprecio por Konoha, en ese momento quisieron terminar aquella misión lo más rápido posible.

-Eso no es lo importante ahora- dijo la kunoichi ocultando su rostro dolido tras un escudo de soberbia- por los momentos debemos conseguir el pergamino del cielo y llegar lo más antes posible a la torre, será mejor avanzar, este lugar es peligroso- y sin mediar más palabra se lanzó en carrera para que no la vieran llorar por el destino que había escogido Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke y Naruto la vieron, los ojos del Uchiha estaban confusos, no importa cuanto lo pensara, le parecía imposible que esos dos pudiesen saber algo de Itachi, pero había demasiadas cosas extrañas a su alrededor, Sakura le había dejado más que claro que si peleaba contra ellos no tendría oportunidad ¿Qué tanto de eso sería cierto? Quizás solo era para asustarlo, expulsar el chakra violentamente para intimidar, sí, eso podría ser, ese bosque era la oportunidad perfecta para verlos como realmente eran. La intensa mirada de Naruto lo alertó.

-Eres verdaderamente un imbécil, ni siquiera te das cuenta de cuando metes la pata- habló como de costumbre, como el chico que solo quería molestar al moreno, pero su tono súbitamente cambió y sus ojos se pusieron serios, el Uchiha no dudo que lo que decía lo decía en verdad - pero si vuelves a hacer sentir mal a mi Sakura-chan, te mataré- seguidamente fue tras la kunoichi.

Dejaron el asuntó así, sin necesidad de conversarlo siquiera, estaba más que claro que se necesitaban mutuamente para sobrevivir aquel bosque.

Esa noche Sasuke no pudo dormir, los tres montaron un improvisado campamento en un pequeño montículo de rocas y se turnaron para montar guardia, durante todo ese tiempo Sasuke vigilaba a sus compañeros; fuera de su rara actitud en combate, no parecían personas siniestras, Naruto decía estupideces con relativa frecuencias, Sakura le regañaba y organizaba bastante bien sus estrategias como equipo, lo normal, pero una conversación hacia la medianoche le llamó la atención y le recordó que nada en ellos era lo que parecía.

Sakura se había levantado para relevar a Naruto en su turno pero en vez de hacer eso se sentó a su lado, ambos miraban la espesura del bosque, no había pasado nada anormal desde que llegaron pero sin embargo continuaban con la vista fija en ese lugar.

-Tú lo sentiste primero ¿verdad?- interrumpió Sakura aquel silencio.

-Sí, cuando estábamos hablando con Sasuke fue cuando lo sentí primero, su chakra y el tuyo llamó su atención al parecer- explicó el rubio sin quitar su vista de aquel lugar, el moreno solo pudo entender que se trataba de algún enemigo ¿pero si era así porque no había atacado? ¿y por qué Naruto sabiendo eso no había hecho algo ya? Sakura giró su rostro para ver a Naruto, una sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos, se veía preocupada.- No siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo Sakura-chan- le sonrió

-Gracias Naruto- murmuró ella con los ojos tristes, el chico tomó su mano, le iba a decir algo pero un ruido en lo arboles más cercanos los alertó, tomaron los kunais de inmediato y mientras Naruto apagaba la fogata, la pelirosa fue a levantar a Sasuke- Despierta, nos están siguiendo, no tenemos tiempo- murmuro con la voz temblorosa.

El Uchiha acató de inmediato y se levantó, por el modo en que le habló Sakura parecía que estaba consiente que solo se estaba haciendo el dormido pero si ella lo sabía no le dijo nada al respecto, se movieron rápido en la oscuridad, los dos akatsukis corrían a un ritmo muy acelerado, Sasuke estaba seguro de lo que al parecer eran perseguidos pero los chakras eran muy leves, no parecía algo de qué preocuparse.

Continuaron corriendo entre la maleza, el sentimiento de acorralamiento les llenaba de pies a cabeza, Sakura eran quien iba al frente y era quien se veía más nerviosa, giraba la cabeza a cada lado buscando algo que nadie más podía ver, los dos kunais que sostenía en sus manos temblorosas estaban listos para el combate.

-Sakura-chan cálmate, no creo que este enemigo sea peligroso- avisó Naruto, estaba preocupado, él mismo a su vez también se encontraba algo nervioso, pero en unos niveles mucho menores que su compañera.

-¿Qué clase de enemigo nos sigue?- preguntó el Uchiha precavido, tras articular aquello tres figuras aparecieron desde la maleza sobre su cabeza, no pudo ver nada más, Sakura fue la primera en atacar.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, en menos de un parpadeo ya estaban en la tierra otra vez, los cuerpos de los tres gennins que los habían atacado yacían frente a ellos con un kunai atravesándoles la garganta, su cabeza parecía quemada ya que al parecer los proyectiles venían con papeles bomba, ocasionando un asqueroso rastro de sangre y sesos derramados; no tuvieron tiempo ni de gritar. Sakura estaba parada frente a ellos, seguía temblando como su estuviera empapada, Naruto se intentaba acercar a ella con cautela.

-Sakura-chan vamos tranquilízate, no era él, nos equivocamos, tomemos el pergamino y vallamos a la torre- intentaba persuadirla el rubio mientras se aproximaba a ella.

-N-no- tartamudeo abrazándose a sí misma- yo sé que era él, lo sentí Naruto- giró la cabeza para verlos a ambos, Sakura estaba llorando de miedo- Era su chakra, nos está buscando, yo lo sé- la pelirosa se derrumbó en el suelo a llorar- ¡Está aquí! ¡Esto es solo un estúpido juego para él!- gritó histérica mientras lloraba más.

-¿De quién está hablando?- preguntó Sasuke ido por la conmoción, hasta ese momento nunca había visto a Sakura llorar, muy dentro de sí le preocupaba que algo lo suficientemente peligroso como para que su sola presencia hiciese llorar a su compañera los estuviese siguiendo. Aunque también le preocupaba los niveles de maldad a los que era capaz de llegar, aun con su entrenamiento, la forma en que ella los mató le precio tan excesiva como creativa.

-Si te decimos puede que también estés en el mismo peligro que nosotros- soltó Naruto mientras cargaba a Sakura, sus piernas no le reaccionaban bien – Rápido, verifica si el pergamino que tienen es el que necesitamos-

El moreno se acercó a los cuerpos, eran gennins de la aldea de la niebla, parecían un par de años mayores que ellos y sin embargo fueron fácilmente eliminados por una chiquilla que no debía superar los 13 años, no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar el pergamino, justamente era el que necesitaban, un pergamino del cielo. Eso era sospechoso, encontrar el pergamino que buscaban apenas empezada la competencia.

-Este es, ahora solo deberíamos ir a la torre, está amaneciendo y eso está a 3 días de camino- dijo Sasuke mirando a los otros dos- Hay que movernos - Naruto asintió y comenzaron a andar. Sakura no tardó en quedar profundamente dormida, temblando y gimiendo en sus pesadillas.

El camino se hizo largo hasta llegar a la mitad del bosque, tuvieron que superar muchas bestias, el bosque que ya era peligroso de por sí y a su vez esquivando otros quipos, en ningún momento la kunoichi despertó, se veía agotada. A media mañana los chicos sucumbieron ante el cansancio bajo el tronco de un árbol, en un claro poco frondoso. Sasuke no apartaba la vista de Sakura, mucho menos Naruto, pero en los ojos azules del chico zorro se veía una verdadera preocupación, no la desconfianza que expresaban los ojos del moreno.

-¿Por qué está tan asustada?- dijo al fin Sasuke –No me interesa quien sea, quiero saber- exigió inmutable- Odio que me tengan apartado de todo esto como si fuera un estorbo- el rubio vio que no tenía opción, en cualquier caso era mejor tener al teme de su lado por el momento

-Es una persona que le ha hecho mucho daño a Sakura-chan en el pasado- musitó Naruto dejándola sobre una improvisada cama de hojas- Nos enteramos que estaría en esta competencia, no sabemos para qué pero siéndote sincero, temo que sea para volver a herir a Sakura- confesó, se veía que se sentía impotente ante este hecho.

Sasuke se recargó del tronco del árbol, él también estaba cansado pero tenía mucho que pensar - ¿Algún día me dirán como fue que conocieron a Itachi? - preguntó una vez más.

Naruto mostró una de sus sonrisas zorrunas y se apoyó también del tronco para descansar – No por ahora, quizás cuando madure tu pequeña cabeza te lo diga teme-

-Oh podrías obtener respuestas ahora, Sasuke-kun- dijo una voz en la maleza, los gennins se pararon de golpe, a Naruto casi se le desorbitan los ojos al ver quien emergía de entre la espesura.

Piel pálida como un papel, rasgos finos con ojos dorados y rasgados como las víboras, una retorcida y fría sonrisa, el cabello negro y un chakra tan sucio y poderoso como su misma reputación, sin duda aquel era el sannin de las serpientes, Orochimaru, el padre de Sakura.

Naruto no tardó en ponerse frente a Sakura, no permitiría que esa serpiente tocara a su Sakura, mientras él estuviera de pie, no dejaría que volviera a hacerle daño. Orochimaru miraba aquello divertido, se acercó un par de pasos hasta que el chico zorro sacó dos katanas.

-Me parece bien que akatsuki haya hecho del chico del jinchuriki del nueve colas el guardaespaldas de mi pequeña, pero en este momento debes quitarte del medio, es hora de una reunión familiar- ni bien terminó de hablar cuando de su manga salieron 5 serpientes dirigiéndose a Naruto.

El rubio las cortó en el aire sin cambiar su semblante, estaba más serio que nunca, sin darse cuenta quemaba su propio chakra mezclándolo con el del zorro, estaba furioso. Orochimaru no se impresionó, de hecho su sonrisa de ensanchó.

-Vamos niño no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo- dijo acercándose sin importarle que ya las espadas estaban recubriéndose de chakra de aire, de pronto su vista se fijó en Sasuke, quien miraba aquello manteniendo Sakura a raya del peligro.

-¡Esto no es ningún juego maldita serpiente!- gritó el rubio, miró a Sasuke quien todavía no salía de la impresión, obviamente no entendía que pasaba, no había tiempo de atacar en equipo, debía sacara a Sakura de ahí, capto la mirada de Orochimaru de inmediato; al parecer no solo iba por Sakura -¡Teme! ¡Huye rápido! ¡Llévate a Sakura contigo! – gritó desesperado, si seguía gastando su fuerza de esa forma el zorro tomaría el control y hasta Sasuke correría peligro.

Orochimaru se lanzó en carrera a detenerlos antes de que huyeran pero Naruto lo atacó con el filo de viento, tenía tanto tiempo sin usar aquel ataque que la fuerza fue excesiva, derribando algunos árboles alrededor y levantando una cortina de polvo.

-Je, con eso tienes maldito- dijo el rubio satisfecho pero agotado, por lo menos no tuvo que usar el chakra de Kurama frente a Sasuke, iba a guardar sus armas cuando una risa le heló la sangre, la humareda de polvo de deshizo frente a él mostrando como Orochimaru sonreía con malicia, sin un solo rasguño.

-Te hace falta experiencia, mocoso, eso jamás me podría detener por completo- dijo mientras le propinaba un golpe en la boca del estómago, noqueándolo por completo – Un sello de esa magnitud debe ser suficiente para este niño- dijo por lo bajo mientras las llamas moradas que usó con Naruto se desvanecían.

Sasuke miraba aquello en completa tensión, sinceramente no encontraba otra solución más que huir, ya entendía el miedo de Naruto y Sakura, ese sujeto estaba dispuesto a matarlos si se estorbaban más de la cuenta pero por alguna razón sus palabras le interesaban, había dicho que podría obtener respuestas y al parecer sabía mucho de esos dos, llamó a Naruto "jinchuriki" o algo similar y ahora que se daba cuenta, a Sakura le había dicho "mi pequeña". Por ahora no parecía querer hacerles nada y se quedó quieto. Orochimaru fijo su vista en Sasuke y Sakura, sonrió aproximándose a ellos.

-Es curioso, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a un Uchiha o a mi propia hija- quedó parado frente a Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro- ¿Tienes preguntas no es así? Estos dos han crecido con algunos de los mejores mentirosos del mundo, incluyendo aquel que pudo engañar a su familia entera para después asesinarla sin piedad en esta misma aldea- los ojos negros, abiertos como platos, lo divirtieron- ¿Buscas poder para matar a aquel que te quito todo no es así Sasuke?-

-Estas ofreciendo todo eso de una forma muy simple, no soy tan estúpido- respondió el Uchiha, sin duda sonaba tentador pero todo tiene su precio - ¿Qué quieres de mi a cambio?-

Orochimaru alzó una ceja, era perspicaz, hermano de Itachi después de todo pero eso no lo detendría – Por el poder que deseas debes venir conmigo, cuando el momento llegue por supuesto- una serpiente se escabulló tras el moreno mordiéndole el cuello – Esto tan solo es una prueba de las habilidades que puedes tener si vienes conmigo Sasuke, cuando estés decidido a venir por más, deberás buscarme-

Un grito de dolor escapo de la boca de Sasuke al ser mordido, era horrible, era como si el fuego se esparciera desde dentro de su piel y consumiera su chakra, pero esa serpiente aun no terminaba de hablar - ¿Y qué es lo que quieres por las respuestas?- apenas pudo pronunciar aquello, ese veneno lo estaba matando.

Orochimaru pareció pensárselo pero miró a Sakura y una sonrisa se escapó por entre sus finos labios – Tráela contigo-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella o yo iremos?- casi no podía estar despierto, finalmente terminó por desmayarse.

Orochimaru se encogió de hombros conteniendo una risa, hizo un par de señas y apareció en un pff un hombre de lentes y pelo blanco, también sonreía con malicia, en su mano había una pequeña probeta que contenía una minúscula víbora blanca, se la pasó al sannin quien la miró complacido.

-Kabuto, agarra a Sakura, se puede poner hostil si no tenemos el incentivo adecuado- el aludido obedeció mientras Orochimaru agarraba al aun inconsciente Naruto para ponerlos frente a frente- Ahora- y con un golpe cargado de chakra entre los omóplatos, Sakura despertó.

Al abrir los ojos bruscamente lo primero que distinguió fue a Naruto, iba a esbozar una sonrisa pero cuando finalmente pudo ver bien su entorno se percató de que su padre la observaba con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Giro su cabeza buscando a Sasuke y lo encontró un poco más atrás, en el mismo estado que Naruto. Empezó a temblar, en una mezcla peligrosa de rabia y miedo.

-¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?- gruñó mientras la rabia se apoderaba de ella, intento acumular todo el chakra posible pero si dio cuenta de que algo se lo impedía, claro; ahora que lo notaba un sujeto de pelo blanco le estaba cortando los conductos de chakra con algún tipo de jutsu, había venido preparado.

-Ah Sakura, tanto tiempo sin ver a tu querido padre ¿y así es como me saludas?- se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le agarró la cinta de la aldea- es bastante irónico que hayas venido a parar aquí ¿los akatsukis finalmente te abandonaron al saber que sería imposible sellarte?- preguntó sarcástico.

-Ellos me han cuidado mucho mejor que tu – ni bien terminó de decir eso una sonora bofetada le surcó la cara.

-Igual de insolente, hmp no importa – recuperó la compostura y sonrió divertido- No esperaba encontrarte aquí, pero viendo las circunstancias al parecer has usado el pequeño poder que te otorgué para un buen uso – una risa malévola se oyó por un momento- esos gennins que les envié para probarlos fueron perfectos, aunque me decepciona no haber visto mejor las habilidades de Sasuke, en ese aspecto te pareces a tu madre, siempre acaparando la atención-

Sakura se revolvió furiosa -¡Silencio! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar de ella! ¡Asesino!- había comenzado a llorar de frustración, ya había intentado sacar al juubi pero su chakra era inútil en ese momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había hablado de Sasuke- ¿Qué quieres de ellos? Ellos no te han hecho nada- le tembló la voz, no estaba segura de lo que era capaz de hacer para cumplir sus propósitos, pero si con eso pensaba dañar a Sasuke o a Naruto, lucharía aunque sea con su puño limpio.

-Tengo muchos planes para Sasuke-kun, el busca poder y yo pienso dárselo, imagino que sabes para que lo quiere- un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a la pelirosa – El vendrá a mí, y tu iras con él, hace muchos años pensé que eventualmente morirías por el exceso de chakra maligno en tu interior pero viendo que lo has sobrellevado bien, sería un desperdicio no continuar con aquella vieja investigación- miro a la kunoichi a los ojos, le hacía gracia verla molesta, alargó su mano hacia ella- ¿entonces vendrás conmigo?-

Sakura se volvió a revolver indignada y molesta – Primero muerta- escupió hecha una furia, Orochimaru hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-Supuse que dirías eso- le enseñó el frasco que contenía a la pequeña serpiente blanca – Esta es una de mis ultima invenciones, puede vivir en paz en el cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo, no reacciona ante el chakra y es prácticamente indetectable- abrió la tapa de la probeta y el reptil reptó hasta el pecho del rubio donde se hundió hasta desaparecer, Sakura miraba aquello con lágrimas en los ojos – Pero si desde cualquier lugar hago los sellos adecuados, su estructura cambiará hasta volverse un potente veneno y matar al anfitrión, no tienes idea de las veces que me ha resultado útil-

Sakura miraba aquello impotente y llorosa, no podía creerlo, estaba tan orgullosa de su fuerza, de su poder y de sus conocimientos y ahora que la persona que más le importaba corría peligro era incapaz de hacer algo, solo lloraba asintiendo. Por un gesto de Orochimaru, Kabuto la soltó, de todas maneras su chakra seguía sellado.

-E-está bien, cuando Sasuke valla, iré tras él- se intentó apartar las lágrimas a manotazos pero simplemente seguían saliendo, levanto la cabeza a duras penas mostrando una mirada de odio profundo- Pero una vez halla, cuando hayas terminado lo que quieras hacer conmigo, me enseñaras los movimientos para sacar eso de Naruto-

El sannin alzó una ceja, era interesante que propusiera aquello estando en su situación - ¿y por qué he de enseñarte eso? – la kunoichi sonrió.

-Porque si no lo haces, encontraré la manera de eliminar aquello que deseas- miro de reojo al Uchiha y se sonrió al ver como Orochimaru torció el gesto- Sé que no le ofreces poder a la gente de gratis, si quieres a Sasuke debe ser por algo y recuerda que fui criada por akatsuki, no me importará matarlo si con eso te detengo-

Orochimaru la miró con desdén-La asesina hija del asesino, no eres mejor que yo en ese aspecto hija- la expresión de la menor no cambió ni un ápice- ¿Incluso si eso implica enemistarte con Itachi para siempre?- la pelirosa bajó la cabeza abatida.

-Si es el sacrificio que debo hacer para salvarlo…- esbozó una media sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos- Aparte no creo que Itachi quiera que su hermano viva como tu esclavo-

Orochimaru chasqueo la lengua y le indicó a Kabuto que era momento de marcharse, ya habían hecho lo pautado, ahora solo quedaba ver los resultados, antes de desaparecer miró a Sakura una vez más, la que antes se enaltecía por ser un ninja sobresaliente ahora era un manojo de lágrimas y miedo pero en sus ojos había sembrado la semilla de odio, y el odio te lleva a cometer cualquier clase de cosas, por ahora contaba que la amenaza hacia Naruto la mantuviera a raya.

-Recuerda Sakura, no digas nada, que las cosas que mantengan así hasta el final de los exámenes chunnin, no sería conveniente para nadie que se enteraran de esto- y sin dar más explicaciones, desapareció.

Sakura seguía temblando, acercó el cuerpo de Naruto y de Sasuke al suyo, los abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, casi al segundo se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, en ese momento no había otra opción. Miró a Naruto, dormido se veía tan calmado, ¿Qué pensaría del trato que había hecho con su padre? No importa, nunca se enteraría de todos modos mientras ella pudiese evitarlo, acarició sus desordenadas hebras rubias; por ahora debía cuidar de esos dos hasta que despertaran.

Por otra parte del bosque, Kabuto y Orochimaru caminaban para encontrarse con sus respectivos "grupos", según lo planificado, obviamente. Sin embargo a Kabuto le llamaba la atención como Orochimaru se mantenía en extremo serio desde su encuentro con Sakura, si bien el plan solo era ponerle la marca a Sasuke, Kabuto asumía que Sakura estaba más que muerta pero ahora sentía bastante curiosidad por ella, más porque había logrado perturbar de tal manera a Orochimaru-sama.

-Sakura-hime se ve interesante, nunca imagine que pudiera controlar a su bijuu de esa manera, me costó bastante mantenerla al margen, pero con el jutsu que utilicé su control de chakra no se reestablecerá hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas- dijo para conseguir que el sannin soltará más información.

-Sí, es sin duda una sorpresa, supongo que al ser el primer bijuu creado luego de los 9 originales lo hace una especie de factor sorpresa, me aseguré de que no tuviese más conocimientos que la misma Sakura al momento de nacer, si no se hubiese convertido en una molestia si hubiera escapado- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, pero curvó los labios en una sonrisa- No hace falta verla demasiado para ver que heredo gran parte de Haruka, es demasiado inocente y sentimental, con un par de años de entrenamiento puede que eso cambie, me sorprende que en akatsuki no la hayan amaestrado con más dureza-

El peliblanco sonrió por lo bajo- ¿será usted quien supervise su entrenamiento?- dijo acomodándose los lentes, sus ojos se mostraron serios- Conociendo su pasado, dudo que se deje sin que eso acarree severos daños a su cuerpo Orochimaru-sama- la serpiente dejo escapar una risa.

-No soy estúpido Kabuto, eso ya lo sé, es una buena oportunidad para que utilice todo ese exceso de chakra a nuestro favor, podrías instruirla en ninjutsu médico, de esa forma hasta podríamos conservar a Kimimaro- volvió a reír, nunca imaginó que ella sería tan útil después de todo.

-Y solo por curiosidad, Orochimaru-sama, ¿Cómo reunió tanto chakra como para crear un bijuu?- se atrevió a preguntar, estaban a punto de seprararse y preferia conocer esa información antes de "preparar el entrenamiento" de la pequeña Sakura.

-Oh- su sonrisa maligna se amplió- Cuando el Kyuubi se liberó en Konoha, por medio de unos subordinados logré atrapar un poco de su esencia que fue con la cual moldeé un aproximado de un millar de vidas de distintos shinobis;jounin, gennin, chunnin, sin distinción todos fueron asesinados para acrecentar la enorme masa de chakra que puse dentro de Sakura- lentamente fue desapareciendo para continuar sus planes- Ahora entiendes por qué creía que no sobreviviría - ahora se dirigiría con Anko, una buena amenaza por los viejos tiempos nunca estaba de más, así también se aseguraría de que nadie interrumpiera su diversión.

Sakura pudo encontrar un lugar seguro para resguardarse a ella y a su equipo; el tronco casi hueco de un viejo árbol, no había casi tiempo de montar trampas, su chakra estaba demasiado débil como para pelear, por el momento solo debía ocuparse de su Team, Naruto no tenía mayores golpes; quizás dos o tres heridas profundas pero se recuperaba a un ritmo muy acelerado por lo que no había por qué preocuparse; Sasuke era otra historia, ardía en fiebre y cada tanto se revolvía en convulsiones severas, revisándolo pudo ver que en su cuello había aparecido una marca, un trío de comas negras cerca de la base de su cuello, nunca había visto ese símbolo pero se sujetaba esa parte de su cuerpo cada vez que se agitaba, atando cabos sueltos no resultó difícil saber que eso era culpa de su padre.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntó cambiando el paño con agua de la frente de los chicos- ¿Por qué siempre le haces daño a aquello que amo? Padre…- miró a Sasuke y recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Orochimaru- ¿Seré capaz… de matarte Sasuke?- se enmudeció de golpe, Naruto estaba despertando.

-Arg, maldita serpiente, la próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a…- se agarró el abdomen con fuerza, le dolía mucho hasta el punto de costarle respirar-¿pero qué coño?- giró la cabeza a todos lados al no saber dónde se encontraba se tranquilizó ver a Sakura bien, pero hizo una mueca al ver a Sasuke como estaba- ¡Sakura-chan! Menos mal que estas bien ¿Qué le ocurrió al teme? –

Sakura sonrió tiernamente pero en su mirada se notaba que estaba angustiada por algo- Luego de que te enfrentaras con mi padre, peleo con Sasuke y al parecer también lo derrotó – el rubio apretó los puños con fuerza- No sé qué les hizo con exactitud, cuando desperté ya estaba así, lo único que pude ver es que tiene una marca extraña en el cuello- intentó sonreír despreocupaba, el ojiazul supo de inmediato que no era su sonrisa de siempre- gracias a dios que tú te encuentras bien, al parecer no tienes heridas muy severas y por el chakra del kyuubi te recuperas rápido, te habría revisado con mayor exactitud pero…- miró hacia el piso sintiéndose inútil- desde el encuentro con mi padre no puedo manejar bien mi chakra, ni siquiera puedo sentir al juubi- confesó un poco asustada.

Naruto se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos con la suyas, su sonrisa zorruna y fresca alegraron a la kunoichi en esos momentos, aun con todo el dolor que sentía él siempre podría sonreír para ella.

-¡No te preocupes Sakura-chan! Esta vez yo seré quien te ayude, puede que no tenga experiencia con esa técnica extraña que tú haces, pero creo que sí puedo imitarla podré ser capaz de ver que es lo que ocurre en tu interior y arreglar tu chakra- claro, decirlo era sencillo, lo difícil seria lograr que Kurama lo ayudase, Sakura y Kurai habían nacido juntas, eran un individuo; puede que tengan sus diferencias pero usualmente se ayudaban mucho más que ellos dos. No importaba, de cualquier manera haría que el zorro cooperase con él.

-Bien, dime que tengo que hacer- exclamó decidido ante la mirada ligeramente sorprendida de la pelirosa, ella asintió, lo conocía tan bien que cualquier queja hubiera sido inútil de todas formas.

-Está bien, primero deberías intentar entrar en conexión con Kurama-sama- habló un poco dudosa, esa técnica era una que usaba desde que tenía uso de razón, era difícil explicarla, aun antes de haber visto al juubi en su prisión dentro de su alma conocía muy bien como era conectarse con ella, unir sus chakras en uno solo para explorar la mente y el corazón de otras personas y al mismo tiempo conectarse con ellos, era difícil usarla en su totalidad pero para obtener ciertos conocimientos leve y útiles, era bastante eficaz.

Naruto asintió, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas buscando moderar el flujo de chakra de forma uniforme, pero todo fue inútil, no sentía la presencia del kyuubi, ni siquiera podía controlar bien su propio chakra, miro a Sakura aterrado; la mayoría de sus técnicas necesitaban un excelente control de chakra y tanto el cómo Sakura estaban prácticamente indefensos si no lo manejaban bien.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo en un susurro desconcertado.

-Pues podrían ponerse a llorar como nenas mientras nos entregan al Uchiha- dijo una tercera voz, allá frente a ellos se encontraba otro equipo, por sus bandas se notaba que eran de Otogakure solo con eso los dos akatsuki se pusieron en guardia, Sakura sacó sus tonfas y Naruto sus espadas; bajo ningún concepto dejarían que se llevaran a Sasuke, viniendo de esa aldea no podría tratarse de nada bueno.

-Eres demasiado directo Zaku – le reprochó un sujeto cubierto de vendas al tipo que había hablado, miro a los chicos- A juzgar por su aspecto no importa qué clase de poderes tengan, no serán nada para nosotros, Orochimaru-sama debió haber exagerado cuando nos dijo que tuviésemos cuidado con ellos-

-Como sea- habló la chica de aquel grupo- Matemos a los otros dos rápido para poder llevarnos a Sasuke- observando a los dos chicos sonrió con malicia – Yo me encargaré de la chica, Zaku, tu ve por el mocoso-

Naruto y Sakura se levantaron con calma, con chakra de bijuu o sin él, tenían un amplio entrenamiento como gennins y mucho más importante, como akatsukis, ya en su cabeza comenzaron a visualizar la batalla; estos enemigos no serían la gran cosa, a leguas que veía que el tal Zaku era muchas palabras y poca acción, sin importar la situación un akatsuki nunca temía, sin importar en los problemas que estuviese.

Los ninjas de la aldea del sonido se sobrecogieron ante tanta confianza de parte de esos mocosos pero no retrocedieron y comenzó el ataque.

Zaku se lanzó a la carrera para atacar a Naruto, por la forma en que posicionaba sus brazos tendría alguna habilidad oculta ahí, el chico lo capto de inmediato y realizó como pudo unos cuantos clones de sombras, el hecho de no ser simples espejismos desconcertó a Zaku de manera que tuvo que atacar a los 8 clones; revelando su técnica, una corriente de aire que se alojaba en la palma de sus manos, Naruto sonrió, tan solo debía taponar esos molestos agujeros y estaría resuelto.

La mujer, Kin, estaba por su parte intentando encontrar un punto débil en Sakura, la niña se defendía bastante bien con el ninjutsu y ese par de tonfas, y hasta ahora incluso había podido acertarle un par de golpes, pero había algo en ella que no estaba bien, sus movimientos eran muy lentos y no parecía aplicar toda la fuerza en ellos; ah claro, ya entendía, esa mocosa disponía de poco chakra, sin duda debía estar agotada. En un momento de la batalla logro tomarla del pelo propinarle una serie de patadas en la costillas, lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerla escupir sangre.

Naruto estaba a punto de usar el jutsu prisión de agua en los brazos de aquel sujeto para después congelarlos pero miró como aquella mujer agarró a Sakura y se distrajo, lo que dio oportunidad a Zaku de enviarlo volando hacia un árbol.

-Fueron una molestia pero al fin los derrotamos- finalizó Kin quitándose el sudor de la frente- Dozu, ve por Sasuke, nosotros agarremos a estos niñatos en caso de que si despiertan no sigan molestando- dijo mirando a Sakura con superioridad.

El sujeto vendado asintió y se fue acercando al lugar donde descansaba el Uchiha, pero estando casi a un par de metros se paró en seco, sin moverse y sin emitir un sonido.

-¿Qué ocurre Dozu? ¿Pasó algo con el mocoso?- preguntó Zaku mordaz, pero calló de pronto al ver a Dozu temblando de pies a cabeza- ¿pero qué mierda?-

Vio como Dozu salía volando hasta pegar con el árbol frente a ellos, en el lugar donde antes había estado él, se levantaba envuelto en un chakra maligno, Sasuke Uchiha, su piel estaba envuelta en unas marcas similares a llamas negras, sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos como las bestias y en su esencia no se percibía otra que la sed de sangre, era una visión de pesadilla.

Kin y Kazu instintivamente afianzaron su agarre hacia los otros dos chicos pero una luz cegadora proveniente de las espaldas de ambos los cegó por un momento, lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron dos profundos y aterradores gritos mezclados con aullidos.

Cuando pudieron recuperar la visión los ninjas del sonido sintieron otros dos temibles chakras, pero estos eran más básicos, no era una crueldad fría como la que se sentía en Sasuke, estos eran dos deseos inmensos de matar completamente nacidos del instinto de supervivencia; el alma se les fue a los pies ya que al fijarse en los ninjas que sujetaban, vieron respectivamente unos ojos amarillos y rojos, la maldad y la cólera hechas shinobbis.

Sakura agarró un kunai y cortando su propio cabello destrozó la mano de Kin que la sujetaba, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que le abrió el brazo hasta el codo, en un horrible espectáculo donde los dedos y los tendones salían lejos y se veían en carne viva, mientras la kunoichi enemiga se desangraba y gritaba de terror la pelirosa saltaba hasta un árbol cual un animal salvaje, de hecho sería muy difícil diferenciarla de uno. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar con la línea vertical del iris que solían tener las bestias, el chakra del juubi la cubría de pies a cabeza; el manto del zorro, pero este tenía algo distinto, en lugar de destacar el color purpura como en otras ocasiones, era el negro el que más se distinguía entre todos, dándole un aspecto de aura maligna. Cuando Kin se volvió a verla la pelirosa la recibió gruñendo mientras mostraba sus colmillos, notablemente más crecidos y ansiosos de sangre, asió sus tonfas con fuerza, era un buen momento para usar el botón del veneno.

Cuando Zaku se percató del cambio en Sakura inmediatamente se giró a ver a Naruto, este ya se encontraba completamente recuperado y lo esperaba agazapado como una fiera, su manto al igual que el de Sakura estaba oscurecido, en vez del naranja rojizo que solía tener, este era de un color vino, acrecentaba demasiado el chakra oscuro que estaba emanando. El chico zorro levantó la cabeza mirando directamente a su presa, un par de ojos felinos inyectados en sangre lo miraron divertido. Él solo pudo lanzar un grito de terror antes de que Naruto tomara sus katanas y procediera a destrozarle el pecho, no sin antes encargarse de sus molestos brazos primero.

El Uchiha sonrió al ver tal muestra de violencia en sus compañeros, estaba como en un trance, aquello le parecía la gloria, él mismo también divisó a su presa, aquel sujeto de la cara vendada que en este momento temblaba como un pedazo de goma. Con la enorme cantidad de chakra que sentía en su interior en ese momento no le costó nada aparecer tras ese tipo sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-No sé qué clase de imbéciles sean ustedes, pero me parece que tus amigos ya pagaron el precio de haberse metido con mi equipo- dijo haciéndolo mirar como Sakura y Naruto destrozaban a Kin y a Zaku hasta no ser más que un par de mazas sanguinolentas- Ahora es tu turno- susurro conteniendo una carcajada diabólica.

Lanzo a Dozu con una potente hasta el medio de aquel claro, donde también se encontraban los agonizantes Zaku y Kin, miró a sus compañeros con quienes compartió unas miradas siniestras, sin necesidad de decir nada, Sasuke hizo una enorme bola de fuego que fue alimentada por los jutsus de aire de Naruto y Sakura, fue la pira funeraria de los ninjas del sonido que murieron carbonizados vivos por el equipo 7.

Los tres se miraron, se reconocían entre ellos, sabían que no eran enemigos y una sonrisa siniestra atravesaba los rostros de los tres pero en un momento Sasuke calló arrodillado sintiendo como todo ese poder lo abandonaba por momentos, volvía a recuperar la conciencia de una manera muy brusca que su cuerpo no pudo soportar, inmediatamente colapsó en el piso. Seguidamente como una reacción en cadena, tanto en Sakura como en Naruto se iluminaron los sellos que tenían en los omoplatos, con un aullido sus respectivos mantos de chakra desaparecieron, dejándolos en el agotamiento absoluto e igual que el Uchiha, se desmayaron ante la atenta mirada de Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Tenten y sin olvidar a aquel que más disfrutó del espectáculo, Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>(NA: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, se que no tengo perdón de dios al tardarme tanto, soy de lo peor matadme, pero aquí les traigo este cap que espero que lo compense un poco, realmente siento que he mejorado mucho; mirando otros capítulos me doy cuenta de eso, a partir de aquí el fic se empieza a alejar de la trama de la serie y comienza mi macabro plan(?) Bueno ni tan macabro ya que me gustaría su opinión, ¿como se imaginan ustedes las próximas peleas? Jujuju va a pasar de todo. Ah me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que comentaron, ya lo saben pero no esta de más decir que son mi fuerza para seguir escribiendo, gracias chicos, aunque me tarde nunca los dejaría sin cap sin antes avisar. Eeeen fin, Nos leemos luego !)


	15. Equipo Dividido

**Equipo Dividido**

Una fuerte luz despertó a Sakura, pudo ver que estaba casi frente a frente con una fogata, sus recuerdos eran confusos, se acordaba con claridad de la primera parte de la pelea, como Zaku y Kin peleaban contra Naruto y ella, pero en lo que medio vislumbró a Sasuke su mente se volvió un caos, dentro de sus recuerdos todo se veía como agua envenenada, nítidas escenas que súbitamente se veían opacadas por rastros de un chakra invasor. Ese chakra…

Cruzó por su mente de forma fugaz el rostro de su padre, claro; sin duda ese chakra era de él pero ¿cómo pudo entrar eso en Naruto, Sasuke? Tan solo el pensar en sus compañeros hizo que se revolviera inquieta, tan solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba atada.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- se preguntó alterada mientras su vista se ajustaba a la luz.

Cerca de ella Naruto y Sasuke estaban en condiciones iguales, a diferencia de que ellos aún seguían inconscientes, eso bajó un poco la tensión de la peli rosa pero inmediatamente se puso tensa buscando a los captores.

-Tran-tranquila Sakura- dijo una voz que ella reconoció vagamente – No te haremos daño-

-¿Ino?- preguntó intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del fuego - ¿Qué demonios está pasando?¿por qué estoy atada? ¡Maldita sea suéltame ahora!- gritó desesperándose mientras se revolvía aún más, en ese instante solo pensaba tomar a su equipo e irse corriendo.

-Sakura, te liberaremos en un segundo pero antes deja de mostrarnos tus colmillos- dijo una tercera voz excesivamente calmada para la situación.

Sakura alzó la vista para ver quien le hablaba, se encontró con Neji Hyuga, Tenten Ama y a Rock Lee mirándola desde una prudente distancia, solo en el rostro del oji perla no había miedo.

-Según tu información de gennin tú no tienes esa clase de habilidades que mostraste en el claro - habló el Hyuga mirándola con su típico gesto despectivo.

Sakura suprimió un gruñido de advertencia pero en lo que se dio cuenta de su propio estado se asustó, ¿las garras y los ojos no habían cambiado todavía? Pudo ver a Naruto y en sus sueños gruñía y mostraba unos caninos tan filosos como espadas ¿qué les ocurrió?

-Ino, ¿Que vieron? ¿Que nos pasó?- preguntó la joven kunoichi mirando a la que hasta ese momento había sido su más cercana amiga en Konoha.

La rubia veía a Sakura con miedo y lágrimas en los ojos, sus amigos tenían unos chakras terribles y poderosos dentro de ellos, con sus propios ojos vio como hicieron un baño de sangre en aquel claro del bosque sin ningún temor. Ino no podía hablar, apartó la mirada con dolor dejando a la peli rosa pasmada.

-Eliminaron a tres ninjas de Otogakure – respondió Shikamaru llevando a Ino al lado de Chouji para calmarla, tembló levemente ver los ojos ámbares de Sakura- y no es solo el hecho de que los hayan asesinado de una forma tan … ugh, es el hecho de que mostraron unos poderes que podrían considerarse una amenaza para la aldea- hizo una pausa y miró a Sakura y a Naruto fijamente- Vimos lo que hizo Sasuke, pero el volvió a la normalidad, ustedes sin embargo siguen de esta manera- puntualizo el gennin más inteligente de su promoción- No es seguro dejarlos ir por ahí por su cuenta-

-¿y acaso piensas tenernos aquí hasta saber que nos pasó?- bufó la peli rosa al sentirse atrapada, no tenía tanto la pesada carga de chakra maligno que sentía antes pero el descontrol de sus poderes de jinchuriki le afectaba, no sabía como pero presentía que tenía que ver con la pérdida del control de chakra de Naruto, después de todo ellos dos estaban conectados, mucho más de lo que nadie imaginaba.

-Precisamente es la idea, los vigilaremos hasta que regresen a la normalidad o tu nos expliques que es lo que les ocurre si es que lo sabes Haruno- dijo Neji sentándose en una roca frente a ella, con la expresión estoica e inquisitiva que lo caracterizaba.

Sakura gruñó pero agachó la cabeza dispuesta a decir lo necesario para salir bien de esta, solo ella podía cuidar de su equipo ahora, no había nadie de Konoha en quien confiara, mirando a Ino con dolor reafirmó este pensamiento, nadie.

-Nosotros, Naruto y yo, fuimos bendecidos…o maldecidos, con una enorme cantidad de chakra vivo en nuestro interior, hemos pasado largos años entrenando para perfeccionar el control de este pero en el bosque- tragó grueso para ahogar el llanto al recordar la escena, como su padre insertaba esa serpiente en Naruto – fuimos atacado por un enemigo de rango S en el libro bingo, Orochimaru, algo le hizo a Naruto que alteró terriblemente su chakra, también atacó a Sasuke y le puso una marca en el cuello, luego de eso tanto Naruto como Sasuke cayeron inconscientes, de resto creo que se pueden imaginar que ocurrió- dijo con cierta aprensión la chica, tenía tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento, acababa de revivir el momento más doloroso en su vida.

-Su historia tiene sentido Neji, Sasuke parece tener unas marcas extrañas en el cuello como ella dice- dijo la chica del Team 8, Tenten- Podrías revisar con tu Byakugan si su chakra se encuentra como ella dice-

Sakura anotó mentalmente que si Akatsuki tomaba control de Konoha no mataría a esa chica.

-Eso no explica por qué ese comportamiento Haruno, hasta Lee despide gran cantidad de chakra cuando utiliza su técnica, pero lo que tú y tu equipo hicieron no se compara con nada de eso y además ¿Qué demonios andaría haciendo un criminal rango S tras ustedes?- regañó Neji sin cambiar su posición. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa rota y cansada.

-Ya te dije lo que querías oír Hyuga, no te metas en asuntos que no puedes controlar – dijo altiva como la había criado inconscientemente su Itachi-nii.

Neji bufó exasperado pero no negaba que tenía razón por lo que se limitó a activar el Byakugan para ver el estado del chakra del Team 7, un segundo después las venas que marcaban sus sienes mostraban como el genio del clan más antiguo de Konoha analizaba a los gennins.

-Parece que no mientes, el flujo de energía de Naruto es un completo desastre, el del Uchiha está siendo invadido por un chakra maligno que procede de la marca de su cuello – se fijó en Sakura – en cuanto a ti, tienes el mismo chakra invasor que recorre el cuerpo del Uchiha pero a la vez tu propio chakra se encuentra tan inestable como el de Naruto, aunque no se dispute con el chakra invasor por el momento- al finalizar el reporté frunció el ceño insatisfecho- ¿Qué demonios eres?-

Sakura suspiró aliviada y al mismo tiempo tensa, si Neji no se había percatado de la serpiente de chakra que había en Naruto probablemente nadie podría hacerlo, no era momento para pensar en eso – Yo sé cómo estabilizar a Naruto, si me dejas ir puedo arreglarlo y si Naruto se compone mi propio chakra también se estabilizará, necesito que me dejes ir-

-¿y qué hay de Sasuke?- inquirió Shikamaru, él nunca había tenido un profundo trato con Sakura, a Naruto lo conocía de vista y una que otra travesura pero mientras más hablaba la chica más se desvelaba quienes eran, muy poco por el momento pero si lograba sacarle más información las cosas se aclararían, y había algo que le llamaba la atención - ¿Cómo es que si Naruto se recupera tu igual?-

-Te lo diré si me desatas- dijo la peli rosa.

Shikamaru miró a Tenten y esta cortó las cuerdas de inmediato, la kunoichi se levantó y miró su vestido rosa vuelto un asco por la sangre y la tierra, se giró viendo a Naruto y se lo quitó solo quedando con las vendas que protegían usualmente su cuerpo y el top negro que usaba bajo el vestido, con el pelo ahora corto sobre los hombros la marca que tenía en los omoplatos se mostraba con claridad, los zorros rojo y negro con el torbellino de plata.

-Naruto y yo tenemos la misma marca en la espalda, con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que en situaciones extremas cuando nuestro poder se sale de control estas marcas ayudan a sincronizar nuestra energía lo que hace que estemos fuera de riesgo y…seamos mucho más peligrosos también – confesó la peli rosa agachándose hasta el rubio- creo que si le regreso su estado normal de chakra el mío se estabilizará también –

Sin decir más nada, la akatsuki acostó al rubio en el suelo mientras lo desataba, su rostro se veía contraído de dolor y rabia, incluso las marcas de sus mejillas tenían ese aspecto rasgado de cuando usaba el chakra del zorro. Levantó su franela mirando como la marca que había hecho el cuarto Hokage en él estaba visible.

-¿Qué es ese sello en Naruto?- preguntó Shikamaru mirando cuidadosamente los movimientos de la peli rosa por si se volvía contra ellos.

-Es lo que causa que su chakra esté en este estado- mintió eficazmente Sakura, pero no tanto en realidad, había un sello que impedía que el chakra funcionara bien, por los rastros de energía no había duda que era el de su padre. Alzó la mano y concentró chakra en las yemas de sus dedos hasta hacerse visible, no había duda de que algo andaba mal con ella, usualmente el chakra es de color azul, el de ella todavía mostraba esa coloración morada y negra antinatural. No esperó un segundo más y le propinó un certero golpe en la boca del estómago, listo, con esto debía romper el sello impar que estaba sobre Naruto; y con algo de suerte, mejorar un poco ella misma.

El efecto fue inmediato, su cuerpo se relajó instantáneamente y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, que para alegría de su compañera eran azules y llenos de vida, una vida que tenía la determinación de mantener.

-¿Sakura-chan?¿Ganamos?- preguntó medio adormilado. La chica no se resistió y se le abalanzó encima prácticamente llorando.

-¡Baka! ¡Claro que ganamos idiota! – decía con una sonrisa cruzándole la cara a pesar del ligero llanto.

-Haruno- llamó otra vez la voz de Neji- es verdad que pudiste restablecer tu chakra y el de Naruto pero eso no explica cómo es que compartes el mismo chakra que está invadiendo al Uchiha- puntualizó viéndolos fríamente.

En el acto los akatsuki se tensaron y cruzaron mirada, para el que tenía los datos no era difícil atar cabos y saber por qué el chakra de Sakura era tan similar al chakra invasor si fueron creados por la misma persona pero esa era una información que obviamente no le podían dar a cualquier gennin que quisiera hacerse el importante con ellos y menos ahora que ambos estaban en condiciones estables…para huir.

En una fracción de segundo Naruto tomó a Sasuke mientras que Sakura activaba un genjutsu y un par de clones de sombra para distraerlos, de los 6 gennins que dejaron ahí solo uno no maldijo haberlos desatado, Ino nunca había estado tan asustada de sus amigos antes pero de corazón esperaba que Naruto y Sakura estuviesen bien. Todavía creía creer que eran los mismos que solían jugar con ella y no las bestias llenas de sangre que contempló en el bosque.

Sakura y Naruto corrieron en dirección a la torre, lentamente su flujo se chakra estaba regresando a la normalidad pero Sakura no se estaba sintiendo bien del todo, le costaba respirar, la visión se le hacía borrosa con cada paso que daba. Daba la impresión de que mientras el control regresaba ella se sentía cada vez peor, no tardó mucho hasta que se tendió en el piso.

-Agh, Naruto, revisa a Sasuke- pidió con voz ahogada mientras bebía algo de agua, sentía que se quemaba por dentro- ¿Aun tiene fiebre?- preguntó ignorando su propia condición.

-El parece estar estable, la fiebre ha bajado pero el chakra de esa serpiente aún está bastante activo y consumiendo el suyo propio- dijo el rubio recostando a Sasuke sobre el piso, luego fijó la vista en Sakura con severidad- Deberías preocuparte por ti también, desde que recuperamos la conciencia tu esencia apesta a la misma que a la de él- dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido y sentándose a un lado de Sakura para vigilarla mejor.

Sakura soltó una risilla al verlo así, entendía que estaba preocupado por ella, Naruto no entendía ni jota sobre medicina y cuidados por lo que cuando ella estaba en situaciones como esas se estresaba bastante pero conocía lo mínimo como para no matarla en el intento.

-¿La misma que la de él?- se preguntó a sí misma la chica, su mente estaba desvariando por el repentino cansancio- Si se sellara ese chakra en Sasuke, ¿mejoraría yo también?-

Fu como si se le prendiera un bombillo en la mente poco espabilada del rubio, el chakra de Sakura era similar al de Orochimaru por ser su hija y por eso mismo se afectaba por el descontrol en Sasuke; justo como pasó con él. Ahora estaban a tan solo unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de la torre, no se rendiría, aun después de todo eso serían unos de los primeros en llegar con algo de suerte; sin duda alguna alguien ahí sabría qué hacer para sellar la marca de Sasuke.

Puso a Sakura sobre su espalda, las gotas de sudor que recorrían el cuerpo de la chica llegaban al suyo propio, no importaba que; llegaría a esa torre. Con la mano que le que quedaba libre tomo a Sasuke, realmente en lo que ese bastardo despertara le patearía lo más fuerte que pudiera su engreído trasero, ya debería haber despertado para este momento.

Juntó toda la fuerza que tenía; si no es que más, y se lanzó a la carrera para llegar a la torre, tenía el tiempo en contra, si ese chakra se apoderaba de Sakura o el teme por completo podría ocasionarse un gran desastre que con las fuerzas que tenía no podría controlar aunque le diera su cuerpo al Kyuubi, solo un poco más y estaría ahí.

-Ah, ahí está la puerta, ya casi llegamos Sakura-chan- exclamó el rubio ya sintiendo como su cuerpo iba pidiendo prestado poco a poco el chakra de su jinchuriki.

Con un último esfuerzo titánico a su cuerpo empujó todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante, rompiendo la puerta de entrada y cayendo sobre su propio cuerpo para no lastimar a la Kunoichi, un par de movimientos después, abrió ambos pergaminos y perdió la conciencia, antes de desmayarse escucho un leve "puff".

/Tres días después/

Ya todos los demás gennins habían llegado a la torre, desde aquella vez en el bosque los equipos de Neji y Shikamaru se sentían intranquilos con respectos a lo que se encontrarían ahí, por muy mal estado en que hayan estado el Team 7, no había manera de que no llegaran, y quizás esa era una de sus mayores preocupaciones.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos los equipos fuesen reunidos en la antesala principal, había masomenos la cantidad de personas que se imaginaban, pero ni rastro del Team 7.

-Gennins, todos ustedes que están aquí han conseguido aprobar la segunda parte de los exámenes chunnin, los felicito pero debido a que son demasiados debemos hacer una ronda preliminar de combates antes de pasar a la tercera parte, uno contra uno, el ganador pasa a la tercera y última parte de los exámenes chunnin- habló el censor, un tipo pálido y ojeroso llamado Hayate Gekko.

-Serán escogidos al azar, su nombre y el de su oponente aparecerán en esta pantalla, el resto del equipo permanecerá en la parte de arriba esperando su turno, ¿alguna duda?- preguntó mirando a los equipos- Perfecto, ubíquense arriba, dentro de unos minutos se anunciará la primera pelea-

Mientras los equipos subían Kiba se le acercó a Shikamaru, le había llamado la atención que de los nueve novatos solo dos equipos estuviesen abajo.

-Hey, Shikamaru- saludó el ninja perro- Sé que el bosque no estuvo sencillo pero ¿lograron eliminar al equipo del idiota de Naruto?- dijo burlón pero la expresión de Shikamaru advertía otra cosa- ¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo?-

-No, no lo creo- dijo sin estar muy seguro si contarle lo que había pasado en el bosque o no – Nos los encontramos en el bosque, y créeme Kiba, si en la academia parecían fuera de este mundo; los poderes que mostraron en ese momento no se comparan con nada que hayamos visto-

El castaño tragó grueso - ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Shikamaru?-

No pudieron hablar más ya que el sonido de la pantalla seleccionando los nombres los alertó, al parecer el Team 7 si había sobrevivido, los primeros en pelear serian Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi Akado.

El sujeto llamado Yoroi bajó de inmediato, se veía mayor que ellos, unos 17 años por la media, pero sería difícil descifrarlo al tener el rostro cubierto; por otro lado aún no había rastro de Sasuke, de no ser porque el censor sabía que estaba pasando podría haber sido descalificado.

Una puerta se abrió al final del campo de batalla, de ella emergió Sasuke junto con su equipo; para sorpresa de todos se veían tan cansados como si acabasen de llegar. El Uchiha no tardó en posicionarse frente a su oponente y antes de la lucha, se pudo ver como Sakura le susurraba algo al oído. Esos tres escondían algo.

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi se ubicaron donde les correspondía, estaban seguros que Sasuke ganaría a pesar de su impedimento…

/FlashBack/

En lo que Naruto abrió ambos pergaminos se apareció Kakashi para encontrarse a los 3 gennins inconscientes; no se sorprendió, luego de la información que les había proporcionado Anko esto era lo mínimo que podía pasar, pero la información solo se remitía a Sasuke no explicaba que le ocurrió a Sakura y a Naruto. No había tiempo para eso, debía atender a los tres de inmediato.

Dos médicos ninja aparecieron de inmediato mientras él examinaba la marca de maldición en Sasuke, era similar a la de Anko; por suerte Sasuke había sobrevivido, pero aun su respiración y signos vitales parecían inestables.

-¿Cómo están los demás?- preguntó en lo que los medic-nin atendían al resto del equipo.

-El chico solo esta exhausto, lo llevaremos a las habitaciones provisionales hasta que mejore- comenzó a explicar mientras se llevaban a un dormido rubio sobre la camilla- pero la chica parece estar igual que el Uchiha, sus síntomas son muy parecidos, está ardiendo en fiebre y la respiración no se estabiliza del todo- avisó el médico- Kakashi ¿Qué hacemos con ella?-

El peliblanco se quedó pensando un buen rato, sabía que debía hacer con Sasuke de inmediato; mientras más rápido le pusiera el sello mejor, pero aquello no aplicaba en la kunoichi, ¿Qué debería hacer? Recurriendo al instinto lo único que pudo pensar fue en traer a la chica con ellos dos, en cualquier caso, era claramente el mismo chakra maligno el que afectaba a ambos.

Fueron llevados a un cuarto especialmente preparado para ese propósito, las paredes estaban cubiertas con símbolos específicos para sellar la marca de maldición en Sasuke, este lentamente comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento.

-¿Kakashi? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse pero aun no tenía la fuerza para eso, viendo a su alrededor se percató de la presencia de Sakura a su lado - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

-Umm pues voy a sellar esa cosa en tu cuello antes de pongas a personas en peligro- dijo el jounnin encargándose de los últimos detalles, se fijó en que el Uchiha tenía la vista fija en la peli rosa – Ella está aquí para confirmar una teoría que tengo, solo no hagas preguntas, esto terminará más pronto de lo que te imaginas- dijo cortando toda la comunicación.

/Fin del FlashBack/

-Luego de eso tanto el chakra de Sasuke como el de Sakura se estabilizaron, desde entonces ambos han estado bien, pero por el bien de la competencia Sasuke tiene prohibido usar el sharingan o usar chakra por el momento- pensó el ninja copia mirando como Sakura subía luego de haberle dicho algo a Sasuke antes de la pelea. Por el momento no diría nada, pero sin duda esto genera muchas más dudas sobre ellos, dudas que no se podrían pasar por alto.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Naruto se ubicaron en una de las esquinas superiores, no se molestaban en ver la pelea, a pesar de haber llegado dentro de los primeros equipo aún tenían una enorme cantidad de cansancio acumulado por lo que consideraban prudente descansar antes de que su turno llegase; de todos modos conocían bien a Sasuke, podría faltarle un brazo y de todas maneras no perdería contra un oponente como ese.

-Sakura-chan…- empezó a hablar Naruto, veía a Sakura con preocupación, luego de que sellaran la marca de Sasuke ella había mejorado pero de todas maneras la sentía distante, no era su Sakura-chan de siempre- has estado muy callada desde que el teme mejoró, ¿la comunicación con Kurai ha vuelto?-

Cuando el chakra de ambos se descontrolaba, difícilmente podían hablar con sus bijuu, para ellos era una gran pérdida, no solo de poder, al haber nacido con ellos era como perder una parte de sí mismos. Por suerte la peli rosa asintió quedamente, por lo menos tenía la tranquilidad de que por esa parte estaban bien pero aun no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo por la peli rosa.

Sakura por su parte tenía el corazón en un puño, dentro de su mente estaba evaluando todas las posibilidades de que su padre matase a Naruto si le llegaba a decir algo de lo que había pasado en el bosque, odiaba mentir; mejor dicho, se odiaba a si misma por tener que mentirle. Naruto siempre había estado junto a ella, era su compañía y su soporte, ¿Qué pasaría ahora que tenía que separarse de él por su propio bien? Unos gruesos lagrimones amenazaban con salir de su rostro pero no era el momento de llorar, por lo menos no frente a Naruto.

-Nee, Sakura-chan, sé que estas preocupada por Orochimaru y todo eso- dijo el rubio tomándola desprevenida – Pero no tienes por qué, sé que la última vez no nos fue muy bien pero te prometo que la próxima vez le pateare el trasero como se debe ¡de veras!- finalizó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como lo caracterizaba.

La oji verde se sorprendió pero después se relajó formando una sonrisa triste y sus lágrimas no pudieron por más tiempo, abrazándose al rubio lloró – Gracias Naruto, por todo- si tan solo él supiera que tanto significaban aquellas palabras para ella.

Luego de eso no hablaron más, ninguno de los dos tenía los ánimos para eso, Sakura estaba muy ensimismada pensando en su padre y en proteger a Naruto sin que este lo supiera y este a su vez, pensaba en cómo proteger a Sakura de su padre para no volver a verla llorar jamás.

La pelea de Sasuke no tardó mucho más, su oponente no fue un reto para él; antes de irse donde Kakashi a tratar sus heridas dirigió una mirada a Sakura; había mucho que debía decirle sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte, encontrarla en brazos de Naruto solo acrecentaba su ira, y al mismo tiempo la satisfacción de que se la quitaría dentro de muy poco. No tenía idea de que planeara hacer Orochimaru con ella, pero en este momento le importaba muy poco.

Los dos akatsuki se separaron y volvieron a meditar sus pensamientos en silencio, Sakura se sentía terriblemente tensa, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero ya Naruto estaba completamente descartado para tratar aquel tema; soltó un suspiro, solo quedaba una opción. Cruzó sus piernas y juntó sus manos en su regazo, era el momento de hablar con Kurai.

No tardó ni un segundo en llegar a aquel lugar dentro de su mente y espíritu en donde se encontraba el bijuu creado por su padre; esta se encontraba extrañamente calmada pero los movimientos abruptos de sus diez colas mostraban que estaba conteniendo una ira terrible, aquello no era normal.

-Supongo que ya sabes que está pasando con Naruto; y por consiguiente Kurama- dijo la Kunoichi con calma y la misma cólera contenida que la figura frente a ella.

-Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente- siseó sin verla directamente, pero sus colmillos no tardaron en formar una sonrisa- El cómo te enfrentaste a tu padre en el bosque, estuvo bien mocosa; pero me cuesta pensar en que mantendrás tu promesa y abandonaras al contenedor de Kurama-

-Lo sé, pero es la única manera, si no lo hago ambos morirán- Kurai la miró escéptica – yo sé que tú no quieres que Kurama muera, estás dentro de mí, naciste conmigo; te conozco como tú a mí- su expresión se relajó y la miró – Vamos a necesitarnos la una a la otra más que nunca, vamos a hacer lo posible para ellos sobrevivan, incluso si nos cuesta la vida- dijo con determinación.

El zorro negro sonrió ante sus palabras e hizo una mueca de complacencia.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso, Sakura- dijo el juubi con una sonrisa; en ese instante Sakura volvió en sí; la estaban llamando.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?- preguntó mientras aún se recuperaba del estado de trance en el que estaba.

-Es tu turno de pelear, estuviste dormida un buen rato Sakura-chan- informó Naruto mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse y señalaba el monitor – Él será tu oponente-

Sakura no le prestó mucha atención a eso, asintió de forma ausente y bajó las escaleras sin detenerse a mirar a nadie, sus antiguos compañeros de la academia daban un paso atrás cuando se les aproximaba; soltó un bufido como única respuesta.

Ya en campo de batalla vio fijamente los ojos de su contrincante, Neji Hyuuga; blancos y a la vez obscuros de ira y miedo; Sakura esbozó una risa sin ganas.

-Si te rindes ahora, puede que te lleves algo del patético orgullo de tu clan contigo; no pienso pelear con nada menos que lo mejor de mí – avisó la kunoichi- sin contar al del clan Uchiha, no tengo experiencia peleando contra líneas sucesorias, hazlo divertido- dijo confiada.

El chico Hyuuga no dijo ni una palabra y la pelea comenzó.

Aunque este no haya dicho nada se notaba en su interior las ansias de pelea con la peli rosa, fue el primero en comenzar el ataque, Sakura no conocía su estilo de pelea por lo que se limitó a esquivar. No fue sencillo, ella entrenaba con un estilo de pelea que rallaba en la danza, ataques de movimientos muy poco bruscos pero con fuerza suficiente como para partir bloques de cemento, a penas y tenía que moverse para formular un ataque letal; por el contrario el oji perla hacia muchos movimientos que terminaban en palmas o puños, muy poca fuerza pero tenía que haber algo más, el Hyuuga no sería tan temido si su ataque solo consistiera en empujar a la gente.

Recibió algunos golpes leves, no sentía casi nada, pero de pronto se sentía cansada, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su chakra? Pareciera que la reserva propia se le estaba agotando pero apenas habían pasado unos minutos de lucha.

Por un descuido recibió un golpe directo en el hombro que la mandó por los aires, en pleno vuelo se estabilizó y dio un par de saltos hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ella y Neji, su brazo no estaba reaccionando bien; claro, su línea sucesoria tenía que ver con algo con los conductos de chakra si mal no recordaba. Su abuelito Kakuzu le daría una buena reprimenda por no recordar sus lecciones en ese momento tan crucial. Se limpió un poco de sangre de un corte superficial que se estaba reabriendo, era interesante ese chico.

-Parece ser que eres mucho ruido y poca acción, hasta ahora solo has estado esquivando mis ataques Haruno- dijo Neji con confianza – Al parecer el Uchiha no es el único de tu equipo con cerebro, pero esa estrategia no te funcionará por mucho-

Sakura frunció el ceño pensando en si dejarse llevar por la provocación o no; no sería sensato hacerlo pero por otro lado…impartir un poco de miedo entre aquellos que los vieron en el bosque de la muerte mantendría sus bocas cerradas.

-Eres un estúpido si piensas que te esquivo porque te temo- dijo curvando una sonrisa burlona pero cansada, tan solo un poco de chakra de Kurai, solo para cambiar su apariencia y ya, no debía abusar de su poder- En cambio me parece que eres tú el que debe tener cuidado cuando juegas con aquello que no conoces- en lo que alzó los ojos, ámbares y maliciosos, supo que el arrogante Neji Hyuuga lo había captado.

Sakura no tardó en lanzarse a la carrera contra Neji, había que confundirlo, tenía una visión perfecta y sumando el conocimiento y habilidad de ver el sistema de chakra del oponente no sería fácil pero ya armaría una estrategia.

Saltó sobre la cabeza del Hyuuga esquivando un golpe al abdomen, aun el aire formó los sellos de los clones de sombras, 4 Sakuras con un sistema de chakra idéntico, no habría manera de que adivinara que estaba planeando con facilidad.

-Ahora ¿qué piensas hacer Hyuuga?- dijeron 3 de las Sakuras mientras comenzaban a atacar a diestra y siniestra.

La original se mantenía atacando pero a la vez planificaba una estrategia para derrotarlo de un solo golpe; había que terminar esto lo más pronto posible, debía ser un ataque potente pero no letal. Cuando la imadea vino súbitamente a su mente, proporcionada por su bijuu.

Se separó y agarró distancia entre ella y su objetivo, comenzó lentamente a formar pequeñas bolas de chakra de Kurai en sus dedos, hasta que estas esferas no irradiasen la energía morada que caracterizaba su forma de jinchuriki no podía dejar que las golpeasen o el resultado sería totalmente inseguro.

El rubio se percató de lo que trataba de hacer su amiga, era una técnica que propiamente solo usaban los Bijuu. Aunque esa parecía una especie de variación; no importaba, era una técnica demasiado poderosa para usarla en estas patéticas eliminatorias.

-¡¿Sakura que crees que estás haciendo?!- gritó alterado mirando como ya estaba terminando la carga de chakra – ¡No! ¡No utilices la…-

-¡Bijuu Dama, Koinu ¡- gritó la pelirosa insertando cada uno de sus dedos en 10 partes criticas del cuerpo del Neji, explotando esa ínfima pero poderosa carga de chakra en su interior provocando un colapso y por consecuente la descompensación general que terminaría en su derrota.

Neji Hyuuga, el supuesto genio de su clan, terminó tirado en el suelo vuelto un manojo de sangre mirando a Sakura con sopresa y odio por su orgullo destrozado. La pelirosa se le acercó con una mirada fría, impropia de ella.

-Esto no fue nada, así que te sugiero que te calles la boca sobre lo que viste en el bosque de la muerte ¿me has entendido Hyuuga? ¿O me harás hacer algo para que olvides?- dijo levantándolo por el cuello de la camisa para susurrar aquello en su oído.

-Eres una…- el oji blanco intentó protestar pero Sakura lo golpeó en la boca del estómago, dando por terminada la pelea.

Arrojó el cuerpo a los paramédicos que estaban llegando y salió de campo de batalla sin decir una palabra, no sin antes cruzar miradas con los equipos de Ino y Neji, la advertencia estaba clara y servida frente a ellos. En lo que subió se encontró la expresión enfadada de Naruto mientras observaba la siguiente pelea, Gaara contra Rock Lee.

-No me habías dicho que ya manejabas la versión reducida de la Bijuu Dama- murmuró el oji azul sin verla, estaba recargado en la baranda mirando fijamente a Gaara.

Sakura se puso en la misma posición que él mientras le contestaba – No sabía que ya podía hacerla bien, fue una prueba que aparentemente salió bien- contestó vagamente pues su mente ya se encontraba en otra parte.

-Es raro de ti hacer cosas como esas, usualmente el que hace las cosas sin pensar y sin planificar soy yo – contestó Naruto con una sonrisa sin ganas, giró la cabeza para ver a Sakura y se mordió fuertemente el labio percatarse que no le estaba prestando atención- Maldición Sakura, dime que te está pasando, desde que despertaste has estado muy rara, tu nunca te has comportado así antes - dijo seriamente preocupado.

A la kunoichi se le hacia el corazón pequeños pedazos al no poder contarle la verdad pero era la verdad por su vida y bien valía mentirle un poco para mantenerlo a salvo.

-Antes nunca habíamos enfrentado a mi padre ni habíamos estado tan cerca de morir Naruto- balbuceó desviando la vista para que no notara sus ojos acuosos.

Al rubio eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, Sakura estaba asustada, por un momento no se había dado cuenta pero toda esa tención que ella cargaba sobre si era miedo, que estúpido había sido para no verlo, Sakura tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, de su padre ¡ y el como un idiota sin darse cuenta!. Se sentía un completo imbécil, había faltado a su más sagrada promesa, hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a Sakura sin preocuparla, esa derrota en el bosque de la muerte ahora se la cobraría a esa maldita serpiente con intereses. Debía sobresalir en esa competencia si quería convertirse en un shinobi más fuerte y proteger a su Sakura-chan.

Luego de eso el tiempo pasó rápido y ya era su turno.

La pantalla anunció el nombre de su oponente, para variar le había tocado alguien de otra aldea, sería una interesante pelea si después de todo es el hermano de Gaara.

Bajó con una expresión confiada en el rostro, nunca antes había peleado con Kankuro a pesar de haberse enfrentado a su hermano anteriormente; debía estar al pendiente de su técnica entonces, por la semi sonrisa misteriosa que tenía Gaara podía deducir que esperaba un combate interesante por lo menos.

-Jum, es un combate injusto ponerme a pelear con un mocoso como tú- dijo Kankuro al ver a Naruto llegar frente a él, pero sentía la misma inquietud que sentía con su hermano cuando este era más pequeño.

-Totalmente, ponerte a pelear contra mí es muy injusto – dijo Naruto sacando sus dos katanas en un puff – No hay manera que ganes - contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Naruto fue el primero en atacar, siempre de frente, siempre rápido, no quería perder el tiempo y aunque fuera imprudente atacar sin conocer la forma de pelea de su adversario, una persona fuera de combate no puede contraatacar.

Kankuro esquivaba los ataques de Naruto con dificultad, cada vez que el rubio estaba a unos pasos de distancia conseguía evitar un corte directo de alguna de sus katanas, comenzaba a ser frustrante, quizás si usara un poco de chakra de jinchuriki… ¡No! No debía hacerlo, si de verdad quería hacerse más fuerte debía usar su propio chakra, solo su fuerza sin atajos.

Finalmente estuvo a una distancia propicia y soltó un certero tajo cercenando el brazo izquierdo del ninja de la arena, estaba a punto de guardar las espadas para dar por terminado el combate cuando un sonido le llamó la atención; más bien, la falta de este, no hubo ni un grito, ni sangre, tan solo un sonido seco y hueco, como de un pedazo de madera cayendo en el suelo.

Naruto giró la vista a tiempo para ver como el supuesto brazo cercenado no era más que el brazo de una marioneta que sápidamente volvía a su lugar.

-Te has estado sobreestimando mocoso- dijo Kankuro sonriendo ante la confusión y la sorpresa de Naruto- ¡ahora conocerás las habilidades de un maestro titiritero! –

Rápidamente envió a la marioneta que tenía en la espalda a por Naruto, sus articulaciones flexibles hacían que escapar de ella fuese difícil, pero no para un akatsuki entrenado por Akasuna no Sasori.

-Carajo, debí haber visto venir algo como esto sabiendo que de aldea provienes- dijo el rubio pensando en su error e intentando recordar cómo demonios lo había entrenado Sasori, ¡maldita sea no es momento de ser el "ninja número uno cabeza hueca!

-Je, que mocoso tan estúpido, me estabas cayendo bien pero no te voy a dejar ir, podrías ser peligroso en la fase final del examen- habló Kankuro acercando Karasu hacia Naruto; el títere se desarticulo hasta lograr convertirse en un candado para aprisionar al chico, movió un par de dedos haciendo que la marioneta abriera su boca liberando un gas venenoso justo en el rubio- Con esto debe estar más que acabado-

La pelea estaba a punto de declararse ganada para Kankuro pero en el minuto en el que el censor iba a hablar una fuerte ráfaga de viento disipó todo el veneno del aire. En las alturas, Sakura sonrió de medio lado, Naruto porfin estaba usando la cabeza en combate sin ella.

La ráfaga de aire procedía sin piedad desde los filos de las katanas de Naruto, sus ojos se veían confiados y decididos por el súbito cambio del combate, una victoria limpia e impactante.

-Por fin pude recordar una manera de romper tus hilos de chakra y hacer de tu estúpida muñeca un artilugio inútil- con esa frase los hilos que mantenían a Karasu en pie se desvanecieron al ser cortados por los filos de vientos de las espadas – ¡El chakra de viento es capaz de cortar prácticamente lo que sea! – gritó atravesando la defensa de Kankuro a una velocidad impresionante cortando su cuerpo en el proceso.

El cuerpo del marionetista no estaba capacitado para soportar un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo de esa magnitud y quedó en el suelo por el impacto, sin posibilidad de moverse o atacar.

-Entonces sensei, ¿gané o tengo que matarlo?- preguntó Naruto apuntando una espada al pecho del Kankuro mientras la otra reposaba en sus hombros.

El censor tragó grueso y alzó la mano indicando que Naruto era el ganador, el rubio se dirigio con una amplia sonrisa a donde Sakura lo estaba esperando.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó confiado y feliz, mientras se sentaba a ver el resto de las peleas.

-Bastante buena, aunque Sasori estaría muy molesto que hayas tratado a Karasu de esa forma- dijo la kunoichi riendo por lo bajo al recordar a su querido juguetero y como se ponía cuando maltrataban a sus creaciones más de lo necesario.

-Che, él no se ocupa de sus juguetes viejos de todas maneras- dijo Naruto con fingido hastío pero luego miró a Sakura de reojo – Nuestro equipo completo entró en los exámenes, nos tendremos que enfrentar en la ronda que viene- murmuró.

-No si nos toca pelear con Gaara, quizás él pueda con alguno de nosotros dos- dijo Sakura un tanto para molestar a Naruto y otro tanto para hacerle ver esa posibilidad- Aunque no debemos perder nuestro objetivo por el momento, tenemos que averiguar que quiere Orochimaru con la aldea y detenerlo- habló aferrándose con fuerza de la baranda al recordar la ira que sentía contra la serpiente.

Los siguientes combates no fueron nada del otro mundo, quizás el más impresionante sin dudas fuera el de Gaara contra Rock Lee; Sakura estaba preocupada por como Gaara pelease contra Lee, la última vez que combatieron fue un adversario temible, por poco los mata pero luego de esa pelea había logrado establecer una comunicación con Shukaku y Gaara, ahora sus poderes debían estar en armonía. En teoría por su puesto.

La pelea transcurrió mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba, sin duda fue muy cruel de parte de Gaara dejar a Lee en ese estado pero no corria peligro de muerte y nunca se tuvo que intervenir la pelea, al parecer todo iba bien, en lo que terminó la pelea el pelirrojo dirigió una mirada a los akatsuki y asintió. Con eso todos los combates habían acabado, era el momento de anunciar como sería la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunnin.

El censor se aproximó al medio del campo de batalla, todos los equipos estaban mirándolo detenidamente, con sus perdedores y ganadores, se sentía mucha presión en el ambiente por como seria la próxima estapa.

-Bien, los ganadores de esta estaba del examen, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Temari, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Shikamaru Nara, Uzumaki Naruto y Sabaku no Gaara, han pasado a la ronda final- hizo una pausa para toser con fuerza, para ser un examinador de ese tipo de exámenes, se veía en un estado deplorable- La tercera y última ronda se hará en una semana, tienen ese periodo de tiempo para entrenar y prepararse para enfrentar a sus oponentes, buena suerte shinobis, pueden retirarse-

Con eso y sin mucho más alboroto, los ninjas se retiraron hacia sus casas, para Naruto y Sakura fue sumamente raro, haber pasado por todo eso y luego volver a su casa; como si nada, pero eso era una gran mentira, si habían pasado grandes cosas, cosas importantes que los habían cambiado en esa competencia; sip, eso era una gran mentira, la gran mentira que vivian desde que llegaron a Konoha.

Naruto y Sakura llegaron en silencio a su departamento, casi ni se inmutaron cuando el zorro plateado los saludó muy emocionado por verlos regresar.

-¡Finalmente han vuelto! Asumo que aplastaron a la competencia- dijo saltando del sofá al verlos entrar pero se paró en seco cuando los miró de cerca- Apestan a chakra maligno, ¿Qué ocurrió?-

Naruto se giró cansado, todo lo que habían pasado finalmente le estaba cobrando factura en cuerpo – Deja que me bañe y te explico – en eso escucho el portazo de Sakura entrando al baño, dio un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá, en lo que ella salía de la ducha podría contar toda la historia de los shinobis…dos veces.

Finalizada la historia, Hatoshi estaba pensativo, reflexionaba sobre cada detalle que le había proporcionado Naruto, se giró mirando al rubio.

-Pues al parecer está detrás del Uchiha y su poder, no queda más que esperar y mejorar sus habilidades, los entrenaré a ti y a Sakura para vencer a Orochimaru- esbozó una sonrisa zorruna- con la habilidades que ya tienen están más que listos para ganar los exámenes-

-No, solo entrenaras a Naruto- dijo la peli rosa saliendo del cuarto mientras terminaba de secar su ahora corto cabello – Tenemos muchos años practicando bajo los mismos métodos, en estos exámenes si todo sale como lo planeado en algún momento tendremos que pelear entre nosotros- miro a Hatoshi y a Naruto de reojo- Tu entrenaras con Hatoshi, al ser un zorro bajo el mando de Kurama debe saber un entrenamiento adecuado para ti-

Naruto tenía los ojos desorbitados por la resolución de la chica, desde que se conocen han tenido el mismo entrenamiento; de hecho, muchos de sus ataques eran combinados, tenía mucho tiempo planeando esto como hasta para haber planificado un maestro para él. Se sentía estúpido, estúpido y traicionado.

-Como sea, tengo que salir- dijo la chica mientras se colocaba los zapatos para irse – Volveré tarde, no me esperen- y sin más, salió sin mirar atrás.

El zorro y el chico solo que quedaron mirando aquello alucinados.

-Tienes razón, se está comportando muy extraño- dijo Hatoshi sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde minutos antes había estado Sakura.

-¿No te lo dije? Ella…ella no es mi Sakura-chan de siempre- dijo Naruto conteniendo la voz, apretaba los puños para no salir corriendo tras ella – No sé por qué está así, pero estoy faltando a mi palabra como ninja al hacerla preocuparse de esta manera; sea lo que sea que no quiera decirme no puedo obligarla a contármelo, solo puedo hacerme más fuerte para que vea que de mí no debe preocuparse- miró al zorro con esa mirada en la que veía fuego en sus ojos – ¡Comenzaremos el entrenamiento mañana a las 5 de la mañana!-

El zorro plateado negó con suavidad mientras reía por lo bajo- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no te voy a estar parando como siempre-

* * *

><p>(NA: Holo ! Dios en este capitulo creo que puse como 8 capítulos del anime XD Lo que viene es candela en cuanto a la relación entre Naruto y Sakura, si al comienzo todo fue miel sobre hojuelas ahora las cosas se van a complicar mucho, soy un ser malvado lo sé (?) Pero una buena historia nunca pasa sin problemas; hablando de problemas, necesito su opinión sobre las peleas en este cap Se que querían ver la pelea de Lee y Gaara pero no podía escribir tanto pues XD Bien, espero reviews gente, Nos leemos luego !


End file.
